Am Anfang war
by ShinichiKudou
Summary: ... der Satz     Ein Satz, eine Story.    Der Zirkel, für den diese Geschichten ursprünglich waren, ist wegen Inaktivität gelöscht worden, darum wird es hier keine weiteren Storys mehr geben. Diese FF-Sammlung ist somit abgeschlossen.
1. 01 Geister und andere Spukgestalten

**Kapitel 1**

**Geister und andere Spukgestalten**

Es gab weder Klingel noch Türklopfer, aber das hinderte Heiji nicht daran, einfach in die Villa zu gehen. Man kannte ja schon aus Filmen, wie man richtig in ein Haus einbrechen "konnte", aber dass die Tür einfach offen war, erstaunte ihn. Normalerweise war sein Kumpel Kudo hypervorsichtig - und dann stand seine Tür einfach offen! War er denn nicht mehr ganz dicht?

Heiji trat in die dunkle Villa und schaute sich so gut es ging um. Anscheinend war niemand zu Hause.

Er betätigte den Lichtschalter, doch offenbar waren die Lampen kaputt. Es blieb dunkel.

"Kudo?", rief er.

Keine Antwort.

"Hallo! Jemand zu Hause?"

Wieder nichts.

Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl im Magen stieg Heiji langsam die Treppe hoch und steuerte Shinichis Zimmer an. Vielleicht war er ja doch da und schlief.

"Kudo, biste dadrin?", fragte er und klopfte an die Tür, die mit einem lauten Knarren aufschwang. Sie war nur angelehnt. Er trat ein. Kein Shinichi Kudo weit und breit. Wo zum Teufel steckte der Junge?

Mit einem Seufzen drehte Heiji sich um und ging wieder auf die Treppe zu, als er plötzlich einen Schatten an der vom Mond beschienenen Wand entdeckte.

Er erstarrte und sah wie gebannt auf den Schatten, der menschliche Umrisse hatte.

"Kudo?", rief Heiji noch mal, aber wie erwartet kriegte er keine Antwort. "Hör auf mit dem Quatsch!"

Heiji wurde nervös, als der sich Schatten nicht bewegte und auch Shinichi sich nicht blicken liess. Dann erklang plötzlich eine schaurige und unheimliche Stimme, die Heiji zusammenzucken liess.

"Hattoriiii!", dröhnte es in seinen Ohren. "Hauuuuu aaaaaab!"

Seine Nackenhaare standen ihm zu Berge. Er spürte, wie die Angst in seine Knochen kroch und seinen Körper erstarren liess.

"Hattoriiii!", erklang es wieder. "Verschwiiiiiiindeeeee!"

"Hör auf damit!", rief Heiji mit zitternder Stimme und schaute sich nach allen Seiten um. Der Schatten an der Wand war verschwunden. "Kudo! Komm endlich raus! Ich find's nich' lustig!"

Ein kühler Luftzug wehte plötzlich zu ihm hinüber. Das vorher verschlossene Fenster stand plötzlich offen, die Gardinen bewegten sich sanft im Wind. Draussen in der Winternacht schien der Vollmond. Heiji dachte, er befände sich in einem richtigen Geisterhaus.

Langsam kam wieder Bewegung in seinen Körper, und noch langsamer stieg er die Treppe wieder runter, bis nur noch acht Stufen vor ihm waren.

"HATTORIIIII!"

Diesmal wusste Heiji, woher diese unheimliche Stimme kam. Er spürte es ganz deutlich. _Hinter ihm stand jemand!_ Mit einem Ruck drehte er sich um und blickte ins weisse, aber grinsende Gesicht von Shinichi.

"Buh!"

Mit einem lauten Schrei trat Heiji einen Schritt nach hinten. Er hatte aber total vergessen, dass er noch immer auf der Treppe stand. Demzufolge verlor Heiji den Halt, polterte die letzten Stufen runter und blieb total geschockt auf dem Boden sitzen. Er starrte zu Shinichi hoch, der sich vor Lachen kaum mehr auf den Beinen halten konnte. Ständig wischte er sich die Tränen aus den Augen und hielt sich den Bauch.

Ja, lachen tut weh!

Nach zehn Minuten hatte sich Shinichi soweit erholt, dass er wieder sprechen konnte.

"Haben wir dich erschreckt?", fragte er Heiji ganz unschuldig.

"Nö, überhaupt nich'!", regte sich dieser auf. "Du hätteste mich fast umgebracht!"

Shinichi musste wieder lachen.

"Das kommt davon, wenn man einfach ungefragt in ein Haus einbricht!"

"Du hast keine Klingel!"

"Jeder normale Mensch hat eine Klingel oder einen Türklopfer an seinem Haus!", gab Shinichi wieder lachend zurück. "Hast du sie nicht gesehen?"

"Nö!"

"Dann hat sie wohl mein Hausgeist geklaut."

"Dein...was? Hausgeist?"

Shinichi sah Heiji an.

"Klar. Oder wie hätte ich denn zum Beispiel das Fenster öffnen sollen, wenn ich doch zwanzig Meter davon entfernt war?"

"Das warst nich' du?"

"Warum sollte ich mitten in der Nacht ein Fenster aufmachen? Noch dazu bei dieser Schweinekälte? Heiji, ich bitte dich! Ich bin doch nicht blöd!"

Heiji sah seinen Kumpel fassungslos an.

Die Gerüchte schienen also doch zu stimmen. Vielleicht spukte es ja wirklich in der Villa Kudo...

Owari

30.04.08 14:10 2


	2. 02 Schauspiel

**Schauspiel**

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. Und blieb stumm. Shinichi war sich nicht sicher, was das Schulterzucken genau bedeutete. Unwissen? Gleichgültigkeit? Langeweile? Oder vielleicht doch nur eine nichts aussagende Körperbewegung?

Auch wenn er Rans kurze Bewegung tausendmal überdachte, alle Möglichkeiten und Hintergründe abwog, so kam er doch zu keinem Ergebnis. Er wusste den Grund für diese alltägliche Bewegung schlicht und einfach nicht.

Die Atmosphäre in seinem Zimmer wurde immer merkwürdiger, beinahe beklemmend. Ihm lief ein Schauer über den Rücken.

"Ran? Was-?"

Die Angesprochene hob die Hand und deutete Shinichi so, den Mund zu halten. Doch zu einer Antwort liess sie sich dennoch nicht hinreissen, auch wenn Shinichi mit seinem fragenden Gesicht im Moment überaus süss aussah, wie sie fand.

"Du bist mit Verdacht entlassen", sagte sie plötzlich und deutete auf die Tür. Shinichi starrte sie an.

"Was?"

"Du kannst gehen."

"Und wenn ich nicht will?", fragte Shinichi und konnte sich ein aufheiterndes Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

Ran lächelte nicht.

"Dann schmeiss ich dich raus. Ganz einfach."

"Du schmeisst mich raus. Aus meinem eigenen Zimmer. Wer's glaubt."

Shinichi musterte nun seine Freundin und fragte sich zum wiederholten Male, welche Laus ihr über die Leber gelaufen war.

"Darf ich den Grund erfahren?"

Seine Stimme war nur noch ein Knurren.

"Ich hab dich heute morgen mit jemandem gesehen", sagte Ran und fixierte wieder ihren Freund. "Und diese Person war nicht männlich."

"Willst du mir etwa eine Affäre unterstellen?", kam es sofort von Shinichi.

"Du bist der Detektiv", antwortete Ran kalt. "Sag du es mir."

Shinichi war mehr als nur erstaunt. Mit welcher Gleichgültigkeit und Kälte Ran dieses Gespräch gestaltete! Das hätte er ihr nie zugetraut. Was war bloss mit ihr los?

Schweigend sah Shinichi sie an, und sie sah ebenso schweigend zurück.

"Ach komm, Ran, ich bitte dich. Das ist doch lächerlich", meinte Shinichi einige Augenblicke später, als es ihm zu dumm wurde. Er schloss die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Nun, _ich_ finde es nicht lächerlich. Sondern eher beunruhigend", gab Ran scharf zurück. Shinichi öffnete seine Augen wieder.

'Wenn Blicke töten könnten!', dachte er, als er Ran in die Augen sah. Und plötzlich kochte die Wut in ihm auf.

"Was zum Teufel ist mit dir los, Ran? Du bist doch sonst nicht so! Dürfte ich das vielleicht mal erfahren?", brach es schliesslich aus Shinichi heraus.

"Nein."

Rans Antwort war eindeutig.

Shinichi atmete ein paar Mal tief durch, um sich zu beruhigen, aber dafür brauchte er länger als sonst.

Ran beobachtete schweigend ihren Freund und wartete gespannt dessen nächste Reaktion ab. Sie konnte fast schon sehen, wie sich die Rädchen hinter seiner Stirn drehten. Ran dachte an die langen Gespräche, die sie mit Shinichis Mutter Yukiko geführt hatte. Doch nicht nur die Gespräche waren es. Nein, auch die Übungen, die sie zwischendurch immer heimlich gemacht hatte, zeigten ihre Wirkung. Ran musste sich sehr zusammenreissen.

Innerlich lachte sie sich halbtot. Äusserlich verzog sie keine Miene.

"Willst du wirklich, dass ich gehe?", fragte Shinichi monoton und holte Ran somit wieder in die Gegenwart zurück.

"Nein", antwortete Ran.

"Nein?", fragte Shinichi nach und verengte die Augen zu Schlitzen. "Das kommt mir verflixt bekannt vor! Wenn du verstehst, was ich meine..."

Shinichis Aussage erschreckte Ran, so dass sie ganz kurz ihre gleichgültige Fassade fallen liess, doch sie fing sich augenblicklich wieder. Hatte er etwa den Braten gerochen? Sie hoffte, dass Shinichi es nicht mitbekommen hatte. Aber als sie kurz in seine Augen blickte, wusste sie, dass er es gemerkt hatte. War ja klar. Typisch Detektiv. Und einen solchen musste sie als Freund haben. Ironie. Selber schuld. Vielleicht war es jetzt an der Zeit, ihr kleines Spielchen zu beenden?

"Wir schreiben morgen in der Schule einen Test", sagte Ran endlich.

"Einen Test?", fragte Shinichi nach.

Ran nickte.

"Na und?"

"Was 'na und'?", äffte Ran Shinichi nach.

"Wegen der Nachricht, dass wir morgen irgendeinen blöden Test schreiben, wolltest du gleich nach der Schule zu mir kommen?"

"Ja."

"Warum?"

"Weil ich nicht will, dass du diese besondere Prüfung versaust."

"Keine Bange, das werde ich nicht", sagte Shinichi zuversichtlich und grinste sie an.

"Bist du sicher?", fragte Ran in einem Ton, der Shinichi stutzig machte.

"Wieso?"

"Es ist nicht _irgendeine_ Prüfung, mein Lieber", brachte Ran das Gespräch langsam aber sicher auf den Punkt. "Weisst du eigentlich, in welchem Fach wir die Prüfung schreiben?"

Shinichi starrte sie an. Ihre Frage war berechtigt. Er wusste tatsächlich nicht, welche Prüfung auf ihn wartete.

"Verrätst du es mir?"

"Nein."

Ran hatte beschlossen, ihr kleines Spielchen noch etwas weiterzuspielen. Und musste überrascht feststellen, dass Shinichi gerade ein Gähnen unterdrückt hatte! Oder hatte sie sich das gerade nur eingebildet?

"Ich sage es nur noch einmal, Ran", stellte Shinichi schliesslich ein Ultimatum auf. "Ich will wissen, was mit dir eigentlich los ist. Und zwar jetzt sofort." Er sah Ran aufmerksam in die Augen und wartete wortlos ab.

Sie jedoch hielt dem Blick nicht lange stand, und anstatt dass sie beschämt den Blick senkte, brach Ran in lautes Gelächter aus.

Schlagartig änderte sich die Atmosphäre im Raum. Nun war sie nicht mehr beklemmend, sondern überaus locker. Vielleicht sogar _zu_ locker?

Shinichi war verwirrt. Erst benahm sich Ran so komisch, wollte ihn sogar vor die eigene Tür setzen, und jetzt lachte sie sich halbtot!

War es etwa das, was sein Vater immer sagte? _Frauen?_

"Tut mir leid, Shinichi, dass ich dich als Versuchskaninchen missbraucht habe, aber ich glaube, ich habe meinen Test bestanden!", lachte sie und musste sich nun den Bauch halten.

"Wie? Was? Was für ein Test?"

War das alles etwa nur ein Spiel?

"Ich wollte nur testen, welche Fortschritte ich schon gemacht hatte!", sagte Ran und fiel Shinichi um den Hals. "Und du bist voll drauf reingefallen!"

"Jetzt versteh ich gar nichts mehr", sagte Shinichi. "Hättest du vielleicht die Güte, mir alles zu erklären?"

"Klar!"

Ran schubste Shinichi auf sein Bett und legte sich neben ihn.

"Erstens: Wir schreiben morgen gar keine Prüfung."

Shinichi blieb stumm.

"Zweitens: Ich weiss, dass das Mädchen, das heute mit dir unterwegs war, deine Cousine war. Und drittens-"

"... hast du bei meiner Mutter Schauspielunterricht genommen", beendete Shinichi fast gelangweilt Rans Satz. Sie richtete sich auf und beugte sich über ihn.

"Woher weisst du das?"

Shinichi sah zu ihr auf und grinste sie hinterhältig an.

"Ran, Ran, Ran. Denkst du tatsächlich, ich hätte es nicht gemerkt? Dass du alles nur gespielt hast, meine ich."

"Du hast _was?_"

"Ich hab es gemerkt. Von Anfang an. Und ich hab mitgespielt. Du vergisst, dass _meine Mutter_ dir Unterricht gegeben hat. Ich hab sie bisher immer durchschaut. Und da du nun sozusagen ihre Schülerin bist, durchschaue ich auch dich. Klar soweit?"

"Du bist mir einer! Und ich dachte schon...!"

Ran sprang vom Bett, packte sich ein Kissen und schleuderte es gegen Shinichi. Der duckte sich, schnappte sich nun ebenfalls ein Kissen und warf es zurück.

Als dann nach einigen Hin und Her plötzlich ein drittes Kissen knapp Shinichis Nase verfehlte, schauten die beiden Teenager auf.

"Na ihr zwei?"

"Mum!", rief Shinichi. "Was willst du hier?"

Ran nutzte die Gelegenheit und pfefferte ihr Kissen Shinichi entgegen, dem er mit Leichtigkeit auswich.

"Seid ihr nicht schon zu alt für Kissenschlachten?", fragte Yukiko und hob das von Ran geworfene Kissen auf.

"Das musst gerade du sagen!", regte sich Shinichi gekünstelt auf, wandte sich dann aber Ran zu. "Wenn du weiterhin Unterricht nehmen willst, solltest du das bei einer richtigen Schauspielerin tun, und nicht bei der da." Er deutete auf seine Mutter.

Yukiko regte sich über die Worte ihres Sohnes fürchterlich auf und machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu.

"Na warte, du frecher kleiner Bengel! Dir werde ich Manieren beibringen!"

"Heute nicht!", lachte Shinichi, flitzte an ihr vorbei aus dem Zimmer und stürmte die Treppe runter. Yukiko war ihm dicht auf den Fersen.

Ran blieb alleine in Shinichis inzwischen verwüsteten Zimmer zurück und dachte nach.

_Wollte sie wirklich Schauspielerin werden?_

Owari

16.05.08 15:45 5


	3. 03 Zukunftsaussichten und andere Aufsätz

**Zukunftsaussichten und andere Aufsätze**

**"Ehrlich gesagt möchte ich auch bezweifeln, dass er mich jemals anders wahrgenommen hätte, egal, wie ich mich betragen hätte."**

**Shinichi, der auf seinem Schreibtisch sass und ein Kreuzworträtsel in der Hand hielt, schaute zu Ran hinüber.**

**"Hm? Was ist los?"**

**Ran sass im Schneidersitz auf dem Bett in Shinichis wieder aufgeräumtem Zimmer und hatte ein Buch vor sich liegen. Sie hob nun ebenfalls den Kopf.**

**"Unsere Hausaufgaben für morgen. Die Geschichte. Hast du das etwa schon vergessen?"**

**"Nein, hab ich natürlich nicht", antwortete Shinichi, gähnte und wandte sich wieder dem Kreuzworträtsel zu. "Ich hab nur keine Lust, heute noch irgendwas zu schreiben."**

**"Du willst den Text also erst morgen vor der Schule schreiben, versteh ich das richtig?"**

**"Genau."**

**"Warum?"**

**"Wenn ich keine Lust hab, dann schreib ich nur irgendwelchen Schrott. Ist bei dir doch auch so."**

**"Nein, ist es nicht!", regte Ran sich auf. "Nur, weil es dir so geht, heisst das noch lange nicht, dass es bei anderen genau so ist!"**

**"Oho!"**

**Eine Viertelsekunde später lag Shinichi flach am Boden. Mit Mühe und Not hatte er es geschafft.**

**"Darf ich fragen, welche Laus dir jetzt über die Leber gelaufen ist?", fragte Shinichi mit grummelnder Stimme.**

**"Nichts. Mit mir ist nichts los", gab Ran zurück und reckte ihr Kinn.**

**Shinichi richtete sich auf, blieb aber am Boden knien.**

**"Wenn es 'nichts' ist, dann musst du mir auch nicht gleich ein Buch an den Kopf werfen."**

**"Du bist doch ausgewichen, also was soll's?"**

**"Ran, bitte hör auf damit. Ist es wegen vorhin?"**

**Sie warf ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu.**

**"Exakt."**

**"Du warst aber auch nicht ganz unschuldig in dieser Sache, meine Liebe", konterte Shinichi. Er wusste, dass er Recht hatte. Und Ran wusste das auch.**

**Sie liess die Schultern hängen.**

**"Ich weiss", seufzte sie und legte sich dann bäuchlings auf Shinichis Bett. "Ich dachte nur, dass ich dich erwischen könnte. Nur einmal. Aber du bist Detektiv, es liegt in deiner Natur, die wahren Gedanken und Beweggründe hinter den Masken anderer Leute zu erkennen. Bei mir war es nicht anders. Ich hab wohl nie eine Chance gegen dich."**

**Shinichi blieb noch auf dem Boden knien, fand dann aber doch ein paar Worte, die Ran aufmuntern sollten.**

**"Geh mit dir nicht zu hart ins Gericht, Ran. Das hast du nicht nötig. Denn wie heisst es doch so schön: Übung macht den Meister. Wenn du also weiterhin an dir arbeitest, wirst du eines Tages eine richtig gute Schauspielerin werden. Eine bessere als meine Mutter. Dann steigt sie vielleicht endlich mal von ihrem hohen Ross runter."**

**Ran stutzte.**

**"Was?"**

**Shinichi lächelte sie an.**

**"Ich sehe doch, dass dich der Gedanke an die Schauspielerei nicht mehr loslässt. Hab ich Recht?"**

**Ran seufzte.**

**"Ja, hast du. Ich finde die Idee irgendwie aufregend, obwohl ich gar nicht weiss, wieso eigentlich."**

**"Vielleicht wegen meiner Mutter?", fragte Shinichi. "Du warst ja schon immer ein Fan von ihr."**

**"Kann sein..."**

**Ran verstummte. Shinichi stand nun endlich auf und legte sich neben Ran aufs Bett.**

**"Hey, keine Bange. Du wirst sehen, bald schon prügelt sich ganz Hollywood um dich."**

**Ran drehte den Kopf zu ihm.**

**"Wenn sich Hollywood um jemanden prügelt, dann um dich. Nicht um mich."**

**"Um mich?"**

**"Ja! Du bist immerhin der Sohn einer berühmten und bekannten Schauspielerin. Ergo hast du auch diese Gene geerbt. Bei deinen Fallaufklärungen überbietest du dich schauspielerisch jedes Mal, also versuch bloss nicht, mir das Gegenteil einzureden."**

**Shinichi schaffte es, ein kurzes Lachen zu unterdrücken.**

**"Hatte ich auch gar nicht vor. In gewissen Dingen bist du nämlich ein richtiger Dickkopf."**

**Nun grinste er sie an.**

**"Wenn hier einer ein Dickkopf ist, dann du! Und daran konnte leider nicht mal ein fliegendes Kissen etwas ändern!", gab Ran gespielt entrüstet zurück.**

**"Da hast du eben Pech gehabt!", lachte Shinichi und drehte sich auf den Rücken. Ran tat es ihm sofort gleich.**

**"Ich finde, es ist egal, was du später machst", begann Shinichi dann wieder. "Dein Name wird in aller Munde sein, darauf wette ich. Wenn ich nicht aufpasse, läufst du mir noch den Rang ab!"**

**Obwohl Ran wusste, dass Shinichi sich nur einen Scherz erlaubt hatte, konterte sie.**

**"Ach komm, sobald die Leute den Namen Kudo hören, sind sie doch alle gleich aus dem Häuschen. Egal, ob es sich nun um dich, um deinen Vater oder um deine Mutter handelt. Euer Name hat Wert. Euer Name ist bekannt. Und er ist berühmt. Ihr alle seid berühmt. Alle drei Kudos auf ihre eigene Art und Weise. Also wie gesagt: Wenn sich Hollywood um jemanden prügelt, dann um den 'Kudo-Jungen'. So wirst du nämlich noch oft genannt."**

**"Soso", murmelte Shinichi. "Kudo-Junge. Wer ist denn auf diesen schwachsinnigen Namen gekommen?"**

**Ran zuckte mit den Schultern, dann sah sie auf ihre Uhr. Ihre Bewegung entging Shinichi natürlich nicht.**

**"Was ist? Musst du nach Hause?"**

**"Nein. Ich hab Paps gesagt, dass ich heute bei dir übernachte."**

**"Und er hat es dir erlaubt?"**

**Diese Antwort blieb Ran ihrem Freund schuldig.**

**"Um zum Thema zurückzukommen", lenkte Ran Shinichi dann gezielt ab. "Du machst deine Hausaufgaben also nicht?"**

**Shinichi seufzte. Er wollte nicht über die Hausaufgaben reden, weil sie ihn schlicht und einfach langweilten.**

**"Nein", sagte er monoton. "Jedenfalls nicht jetzt."**

**"Und ich kann dich nicht irgendwie umstimmen?", fragte Ran mit einem gewissen Unterton in der Stimme.**

**Shinichis Augenbraue zuckte kurz in die Höhe, dann sah er Ran an.**

**"Vielleicht. Vielleicht aber auch nicht..."**

**"Hmpf!"**

**Ein Kissen traf Shinichi mit voller Wucht im Gesicht.**

**"Hey! Was ist denn heute mit meinen Kissen los? Die können ja fliegen!", rief Shinichi theatralisch und wich Rans nächstem Schlag aus. Er wusste genau, was sie damit bezwecken wollte, und da er trotz Rans Gesellschaft keine Lust auf eine Kissenschlacht hatte, gab er ziemlich schnell auf.**

**"Schon gut, Ran, du hast gewonnen! Ich schreibe jetzt diesen blöden Text. Aber dazu kann ich niemanden brauchen, der mir dauernd irgendwelche mit Federn gefüllte Stoffsäcke um die Ohren haut!"**

**Ran jauchzte ob ihres Sieges gegen Shinichi. Dabei klang sie wie ein kleines Mädchen, das gerade ihre Lieblingssüssigkeit bekommen hatte. Zuckerwatte?**

**"Um was geht es hier eigentlich?", fragte Shinichi, nachdem er vorsichtshalber alle seine Kissen beschlagnahmt und verstaut hatte.**

**"Du hast natürlich wieder geschlafen, als der Lehrer uns das erklärt hat", grummelte Ran, setzte sich dann aber auf die Bettkante. "Den Satz, den ich vorhin gesagt hatte, müssen wir an den Anfang unserer Geschichte setzen. Und dann ohne zu überlegen drauflos schreiben. Das war's auch schon."**

**"Einfach drauflos schreiben?", fragte Shinichi nach. "Ob das wirklich so einfach ist?"**

**"Ja. Du schreibst doch sonst die sonderlichsten Dinge und verpackst es in eine Geschichte. Seit deinem 'berühmten' Aufsatz hast du nichts Vernünftiges mehr zustande gebracht. Es wird also wieder mal Zeit, etwas Gescheites auf die Beine zu stellen."**

**"Wieso? Der Aufsatz war doch gut!", entrüstete sich Shinichi.**

**"Wie man's nimmt", sagte Ran mit scharfer Zunge. "Aber das ist nun Vergangenheit. Jetzt musst du dir was Neues ausdenken. Und da ich dich dabei nicht stören will, geh ich jetzt deiner Mutter helfen, das Abendessen zu kochen."**

**"Na, dann wünsch ich viel Vergnügen mit der Schauspiel-Tante!", grinste Shinichi und war augenblicklich froh, die Kissen vorhin beschlagnahmt zu haben; Ran hatte bereits nach ihnen Ausschau gehalten.**

**"Ich bin unten", sagte Ran trocken und stampfte aus dem Zimmer.**

**Shinichi atmete erst mal tief durch, ehe er sich auf den Stuhl plumpsen liess.**

**Eine halbe Stunde später stand Ran wieder im Zimmer.**

**"Bist du vorangekommen?", fragte sie und umarmte ihn von hinten.**

**"Fast fertig", murmelte Shinichi und schrieb gerade einen Satz zu Ende.**

**"Und?"**

**"Nichts besonders. Ein Text eben. Mein Aufsatz von damals gefiel mir besser."**

**Ran seufzte nur, griff dann aber nach dem Papier.**

**"Nichts da!"**

**Mit schnellen Fingern rettete Shinichi das Papierblatt vor Rans Zugriff.**

**"Schon kapiert, schon kapiert!", wehrte Ran ab und trat ein paar Schritte zurück. "Darf ich dann wenigstens den ersten Satz lesen?"**

**"Den kennst du bereits", gab Shinichi ungerührt zurück.**

**"Was? Nein!"**

**"Doch! Er fängt mit 'Ehrlich' an und hört mit 'hätte' auf!" Shinichi grinste über beide Ohren.**

**Ein dunkelblaues Kissen, das eindeutig ins Wohnzimmer gehörte, flog quer durch Shinichis Zimmer und traf das anvisierte Ziel.**

**Owari**

29.05.08 12:30 6


	4. 04 Sorgen und Gedanken

**Sorgen und Gedanken**

**Leider verwandelte sich das Rauschen langsam aber sicher in ein Brummen, was hiess, dass Ran sehr bald mit riesigen Kopfschmerzen im Bett liegen würde.**

**So war es bisher immer. Erst war ein leichtes Stechen in der Stirn, das sich dann langsam im ganzen Kopf ausbreitete. Und das Mädchen schlussendlich ins Bett verfrachtete.**

**Ran seufzte, stützte sich mit den Ellbogen auf dem Schreibtisch ab und vergrub das Gesicht in ihren Händen. Ausgerechnet jetzt musste sie Kopfschmerzen bekommen. Ausgerechnet jetzt, wo sie doch eine Menge Hausaufgaben, besonders für den Englisch-Unterricht, zu erledigen hatte. Die Lehrer verlangten jetzt besonders viel von den Schülern, immerhin standen die landesweiten Vorbereitungsprüfungen an. Und für diese musste man büffeln, ob man wollte oder nicht.**

**Ran massierte sich die Schläfen, aber das Brummen hörte einfach nicht auf. Sie seufzte erneut. Es brachte wohl alles nichts.**

**Sie liess die Hausaufgaben links liegen, legte sich noch mit der Schuluniform bekleidet rücklings auf ihr Bett und schloss die Augen. Sofort schwächten ihre Kopfschmerzen ab und Ran dachte schon, es überstanden zu haben. Doch als sie sich wieder aufrichtete, kehrten die Schmerzen mit voller Wucht zurück. Mit einem leisen Stöhnen sank sie erneut in die Kissen.**

**Ein Blick auf ihre Armbanduhr verriet ihr, dass es bereits nach 20 Uhr war. Und auch wenn sie versuchte, an nichts zu denken, so schwirrte doch immer wieder der gleiche Gedanke in Rans Hirn herum.**

**Was wohl Shinichi gerade machte?**

**Er war beim Schultor von Kommissar Megure abgefangen und zu einem Tatort mitgenommen worden. Dabei hätte er doch genau wie Ran für die Prüfungen lernen sollen.**

**Mit einem Stirnrunzeln erinnerte sich Ran an diesen Zeitpunkt zurück. Irgend etwas an Shinichis Verhalten, als er nach einigen Überredungskünsten Megures schliesslich in den Polizeiwagen stieg, hatte sie gestört. Irgend etwas an ihm kam ihr komisch vor. Sie wusste nur nicht, was. Jetzt, da sie in Ruhe darüber nachdenken konnte, fiel es ihr ein. Es war Sorge. Ran hatte es in seinen Augen gesehen, als er ihr einen letzten Blick zugeworfen hatte.**

**Shinichi hatte ein schlechtes Gefühl bei diesem Fall. Darum wollte er nicht mit. Das war es. Das und nichts anderes.**

**Wieder kam ein Seufzen über Rans Lippen. Je länger sie darüber nachdachte, desto weniger konnte sie sich einen Reim darauf machen. Shinichi war doch sonst immer so risikofreudig und voller Tatendrang. Warum gerade dieses Mal nicht?**

**Aber je länger Ran sich mit diesem Gedanken beschäftigte, desto müder wurde sie. Also schloss sie die Augen, und schon nach kurzer Zeit verblassten die Gedanken an Shinichi und räumten den Platz für Träume. Sie schlummerte ein.**

Hätte Ran gewusst, dass Shinichi bei dem Fall nur ganz knapp dem Tod entronnen war, hätte sie bestimmt nicht schlafen können.

Owari

16.06.2008 12:15 1


	5. 05 Todesgefahr

**Todesgefahr**

"Oh mein Gott!", stiess sie atemlos hervor. "Sie kommen zu Hunderten!"

Erschrocken sah Shinichi die Person neben sich an und trat einen Schritt zurück.

"Was ist los?", fragte er alarmiert. "Wer kommt?"

"UFOs! Die UFOs kommen!" Ein zitternder, beringter Zeigefinger zeigte zum Himmel.

Shinichis Blick folgte dem pechschwarz gemalten Fingernagel, doch das einzige, was er am Himmel sah, waren die Sonne, ein paar Wolken und einen Schwarm vorbeifliegende Vögel. Er verdrehte genervt die Augen und seufzte lautlos.

"Da sind keine UFOs", grummelte Shinichi dann und wandte sich von der Dame mittleren Alters ab. "Sie lesen einfach nur zu viele Science-Fiction-Romane. Oder wollen Sie etwa behaupten, ein kleines, grünes Marsmännchen hätte das Opfer umgebracht?"

"Wer weiss?", ertönte eine Stimme hinter Shinichis Rücken und veranlasste den jungen Detektiven, sich umzudrehen. Als Shinichi in das Gesicht des hoch gewachsenen Mannes blickte, setzte sein Herz für einen Schlag aus.

Da war er. Der Grund, warum er, Shinichi, nicht an den Tatort wollte. Der Grund, warum er - obwohl er sonst die Ruhe in Person war - nervös war. Der Grund, warum er den heutigen Abend vielleicht nicht mehr erlebte.

Kurosawa.

Vom Regen in die Traufe. Ein anderes Sprichwort passte hier einfach nicht. Warum hatte er sich von Megure breitschlagen lassen? Warum nur?

Die Tatsache, dass einer der Verdächtigen ausdrücklich nach ihm verlangt hatte, roch doch schon kilometerweit nach Falle. Nun wusste Shinichi, wer ihn unbedingt wollte. Und auch warum.

Kurosawa starrte ihn an, und Shinichi war froh, dass Blicke nicht töten konnten. Er wäre schon längst über den Jordan gehüpft.

"Shinichi, kommst du bitte mal?"

Kommissar Megures Stimme schwebte zu ihm hinüber. Kurosawa warf Shinichi noch ein unheilvolles Lächeln zu und wandte sich ab. Der junge Detektiv schluckte trocken. Das konnte ja heiter werden.

"Was ist los mit dir?", fragte Megure gleich, kaum war Shinichi bei ihm. "Du benimmst dich ziemlich merkwürdig in Gegenwart von Herrn Kurosawa."

"Und das wundert Sie?", kam eine bissige Gegenfrage zurück.

"Wieso?" Megure sah Shinichi mit grossen Augen an.

"Wissen Sie denn nicht, wer das ist?"

Nun flüsterte Shinichi, denn Kurosawa bewegte sich langsam auf sie zu. Als Megure noch immer ein ratloses Gesicht machte, fuhr Shinichi schnell fort. "Das ist-"

"Kommissar!"

Kurosawas energische Stimme unterbrach Shinichis Erklärung und raubte ihm somit jegliche Chancen, Megure zu warnen.

Shinichi fluchte lautlos und drehte Megure und Kurosawa den Rücken zu, um zu Takagi zu gehen, der die ältere Dame mit dem UFO-Tick befragte.

Er musste von hier weg, und zwar schnell.

Doch dann geschah es. Alles, was sich in den Bruchteilen der nächsten Sekunden abspielte, ging für Shinichi viel zu schnell. Er konnte die Bewegungen Kurosawas erst wieder registrieren, als es schon zu spät war.

Der eiskalte Lauf einer Kleinkaliber-Waffe drückte sich gegen seine Schläfe.

Shinichi erstarrte.

"Waffe runter!"

Megure richtete sofort seine eigene auf den Geiselnehmer, und seine Männer taten es ihm gleich. "Und lassen Sie den Jungen los!"

"Träumen Sie weiter, Kommissar!," rief Kurosawa herablassend, entsicherte die Pistole und presste sie noch fester an Shinichis Kopf. Dann beugte er sich zum Detektiv hinunter, so dass sein Mund dicht an Shinichis Ohr war.

Die schneidende und nun eiskalte Stimme jagte ihm einen Schauer über den Rücken.

"Tja, Kudo, jetzt bist du wohl fällig."

Obwohl Kurosawa fast geflüstert hatte, hatte Megure ihn deutlich verstanden.

"Lassen Sie den Jungen los!", wiederholte er. "Es bringt nichts, ihn zu töten!"

"Mir schon!"

"Warum?", fragte Megure und hielt seine Waffe immer noch auf den Mann gerichtet. "Warum wollen Sie Shinichi umbringen?"

"Kudo trägt die Schuld am Tod meines Bruders. Und er wird dafür büssen, das können Sie mir glauben!"

Shinichi schwieg die ganze Zeit über. Er verfluchte den Zeitpunkt, als er mit Ran vor dem Schultor stand und Megure ihn dort überredete, mitzukommen. Er verfluchte die ganze Situation, in der er jetzt steckte. Gut, dass Ran nicht da war und dem Ganzen zusehen musste...

Das hämische Lachen Kurosawas holte Shinichi in die Gegenwart zurück. Jeden Moment könnte sich eine Kugel in seinen Schädel bohren. Jeden Moment könnte er tot sein...

Doch keiner der Anwesenden hatte mit dem gerechnet, was Kurosawa dann tat.

"Hier!" Immer noch lachend warf er Megure seine Pistole zu. Nun war Kurosawa unbewaffnet, doch das hinderte ihn nicht daran, Shinichi noch immer als Geisel zu halten.

"Noch irgendwelche letzten Worte, Kudo? Einen letzten Wunsch vielleicht?"

Shinichi blieb vorerst stumm. Er würde jetzt viel lieber an den verhassten Hausaufgaben für die Prüfungen sitzen, als hier für einen Irren die Geisel zu spielen.

"Lass mich los", forderte Shinichi dann.

"Abgelehnt!"

Es glich schon fast einem Filmriss. Als Shinichi wieder realisierte, was mit ihm geschehen war, lag er bereits am Boden und wurde von Kurosawa brutal gewürgt. Seine verzweifelten Versuche, Kurosawas Hände wegzudrücken und sich aus dessen Umklammerung zu befreien, scheiterten kläglich. Bereits nach wenigen Sekunden spürte Shinichi, wie es langsam um ihn herum dunkel wurde. Der Tod griff nach ihm, wollte ihn zu sich in die Kälte holen.

Shinichis Bewegungen erschlafften zusehends, während die Anwesenden nur tatenlos zusehen konnten...

Doch in diesem Augenblick erkannte Megure es: Da Kurosawa so sehr auf Shinichi fixiert war, achtete er nicht mehr auf seine Umgebung und die Leute um ihn herum. Das nutzte der Kommissar gnadenlos aus.

Mit einem schnellen und beherzten Schlag seiner Waffe gegen Kurosawas Genick konnte er den Detektiven aus der tödlichen Umarmung retten. Doch davon merkte Shinichi nichts mehr...

"Shinichi, aufwachen!" Eine tiefe Stimme drängte sich in Shinichis Bewusstsein. Mehrere, aber schwache Schläge gegen seine Wangen holten ihn dann vollends aus der Dunkelheit zurück in die Welt der Lebenden. Shinichi öffnete die Augen.

Vor ihm erschien ein rundes, besorgtes Gesicht, das mehr und mehr klarer wurde. Es war Kommissar Megure.

"Gut, dass du wieder wach bist, Shinichi", sagte er erleichtert. "Wir dachten schon, du wärst hinüber."

"Unkraut vergeht nicht", murmelte Shinichi mit geschlossenen Augen und atmete dann tief durch. Die Luft war eben doch ein wertvolles Gut.

"Sollen wir dich ins Krankenhaus bringen?", fragte Takagi, der nicht minder besorgt aussah.

"Nein", murmelte Shinichi und richtete sich langsam auf. Sofort machten sich Kopfschmerzen bemerkbar. "Nur nach Hause. Einfach nur nach Hause."

Ein kurzer Blick auf seine Armbanduhr verriet ihm, dass es schon fast halb 9 war. Allzu viel für die Schule erledigen konnte er an diesem Abend nicht mehr, seine Kopfschmerzen würden schon dafür sorgen, dass er es nicht tat.

Aber wenigstens lebte er noch.

"Willst du, dass ich Ran Bescheid gebe?" Megures Stimme klang wieder besorgt. Ihm behagte die Vorstellung nicht, Shinichi nach diesem Ereignis in der grossen Villa alleine zu lassen.

Shinichi jedoch sah mit einem leicht spottenden Gesichtsausdruck zum Kommissar hoch.

"Wenn Sie unbedingt von einer Oberschülerin umgebracht werden wollen: Bitte!"

Für eine Erklärung dieser Aussage war Shinichi nicht bereit. Auch wenn er Megure dankbar war, dass er sein Leben gerettet hatte, so war er doch sauer auf ihn. Immerhin war er es, der Shinichi überredet hatte, an den Tatort mitzukommen, obwohl der Junge ganz klar dagegen war. Und Ran wäre ebenfalls sauer auf ihn, wenn sie wüsste, in welche Gefahr Megure Shinichi gebracht hatte...

Drei Minuten später fuhr Megure persönlich den jungen Detektiven nach Hause. Er schwieg fast die ganze Zeit, und kurz bevor sie am Ziel waren, sagte er:

"Wenn ich dir einen Rat geben darf: Binde dir ein Halstuch um. Die Würgemale sehen schrecklich aus."

"Werde ich beherzigen", murmelte Shinichi, ohne den Polizisten anzusehen. Er wusste, dass die Male furchtbar aussahen, aber nicht nur das - sie schmerzten auch noch. Bei jedem Atemzug.

"Eines verstehe ich nicht", fuhr Megure fort. "Warum wollte Kurosawa dich umbringen?"

Eine Antwort von Shinichi bekam er nicht.

Einen Tag später erfuhr Kommissar Megure, dass Kurosawas Bruder bei einer Gefängnisrevolte, die er selber angezettelt hatte, getötet wurde. Kurosawa selber hatte den Verlust seines Bruders nie verkraftet und Shinichi Kudo für den Tod verantwortlich gemacht. Hätte Shinichi ihn damals nicht ins Gefängnis gebracht, wäre er auch nicht getötet worden, so lautete seine Begründung.

Es kam, wie es kommen musste: Justitia setzte sich durch, und Shinichi begegnete Kurosawa nie wieder. Worüber niemand unglücklich war...

Owari

13.07.08 14:05 4


	6. 06 Skiurlaub mit Folgen

**Skiurlaub mit Folgen**

"Aber etwas anderes zog meine Aufmerksamkeit an, ein Geruch neben den schweren Düften des Weines und des schwelenden Holzes."

"Könntest du bitte wiederholen, was du gesagt hast, Ran?", fragte Shinichi, der sich fast vergeblich mit seiner Skijacke abmühte. "Ich hab dich nicht verstanden."

"Ja, weil du ununterbrochen geflucht hast, Kudo", feixte Heiji und stiess ihm den Ellbogen in die Seite.

"Hör auf damit!", fauchte Shinichi.

"Warum sollt' ich?"

Shinichi, der nun total genervt war, zog sich die Jacke über den Kopf, ohne den Reissverschluss zu öffnen. Beim Sturz vorhin musste er wohl kaputt gegangen sein. Wütend pfefferte er seine Jacke in Heijis Gesicht, damit ihm wenigstens das Grinsen verging.

Immerhin war er schuld, dass ihm der ganze Körper schmerzte.

"Warum so sauer?", fragte Heiji und warf die Jacke einfach in eine Ecke.

"Warum so sauer?", äffte Shinichi Heiji nach. "Wegen deiner Unfähigkeit, Ski zu fahren!"

"Ach so!" Heiji sah entschuldigend zu Ran. "Tut mir leid, Ran, aber ich wollt' deinen Freund nich' übern Haufen fahren. Jedenfalls nich' wirklich..."

Er warf einen Blick in Shinichis Richtung, in der Hoffnung, Shinichi würde seinen Scherz verstehen. Doch dessen Gesicht zeigte kein Lächeln, ganz im Gegenteil. Zorn funkelte in seinen Augen, fast schon Hass.

Verunsichert wandte sich Heiji wieder Ran zu.

"Tut mir wirklich leid."

Wenn Ran es sich recht überlegte, hatte Shinichi Recht. Ihr erster Nachmittag auf der Skipiste war nicht nur lustig gewesen. Heiji wollte auf der letzten Fahrt unbedingt seine neuen Bigfoot-Skier ausprobieren, also schnallte er sie sich an die Füsse, nachdem sie oben aus dem Lift ausgestiegen waren. Shinichi, Ran und Kazuha fuhren bereits ein Stück, ehe sie Halt machten und auf Heiji warteten.

In seinem Übermut raste Heiji schliesslich auf die Gruppe zu, fest damit rechnend, dass er kurz vor ihnen so abbremsen konnte, dass er sie mit Schnee einhüllte.

Weit gefehlt.

Heiji hatte sich überschätzt, so dass er ungebremst in Shinichi donnerte. Doch im Gegensatz zu ihm fand Heiji das zum Schreien komisch. Vor lauter Lachen konnte er nichts mehr sagen, und erst, als sie in ihrer von Shinichis Eltern gemieteten Skihütte ankamen, erholte sich Heiji von seinem Lachanfall. Dass Shinichi grosse Mühe hatte, überhaupt aufzustehen und dann den Weg bis zur Hütte noch zurückzulegen, bemerkte der Westjapaner nicht.

"Was ist denn hier los?", erklang eine weibliche Stimme. Drei der vier Personen wandten sich um und erblickten Shinichis Mutter Yukiko, die ein halbvolles Weinglas in der Hand hielt. Kurz sah sie die beiden Westjapaner und Ran an, ehe ihr Blick bei Shinichi Halt machte, der gerade mit schmerzverzerrten Gesicht seine Jacke aufgehoben hatte. "Shinichi, was ist los?"

"Nichts", grummelte er und brachte nun ohne Mühe den Reissverschluss auf. "Mist", fluchte er fast lautlos. Heute ging aber auch alles schief.

Yukiko hielt es für das Beste, später mit Shinichi zu reden, nahm einen Schluck Wein und erklärte, dass das Abendessen fertig sei.

Der Gedanke ans Essen verdrängte alles andere aus Heijis Kopf, dementsprechend war er auch der erste, der am Tisch sass. Ran und Kazuha folgten ihm, Shinichi hinkte hinterher. Seinen Fuss hatte es schwer erwischt. Yusaku, der sich dieses Mal erfolgreich als Koch versucht hatte, stellte gerade den letzten Topf auf den Tisch. Seinem scharfen Blick entging nicht, dass mit Shinichi etwas nicht stimmte. Er wollte ihn darauf ansprechen, als er gerade noch rechtzeitig Yukikos verheissungsvollen Blick auffing. Also hielt er den Mund und wünschte stattdessen einen guten Appetit.

Shinichi war der erste, der fertig gegessen hatte; bei seiner Miniportion war das aber auch kein Wunder. Während des Essens merkte nun auch Heiji, dass mit Shinichi etwas nicht stimmte.

"Kudo, was is' los?"

"Ein Wunder, dass du überhaupt fragst", kam es trocken von Shinichi.

"Was is' los?", wiederholte Heiji.

"Denk nach."

Erstaunt sah Heiji seinen ostjapanischen Freund an und merkte sogleich, dass es unnatürlich still am Tisch wurde. Yusaku, Yukiko und Kazuha sahen Heiji an, Heiji sah Shinichi an. Und Rans Blick wanderte durch die Runde.

"Ich kapier's nich', ich brauch einen Hinweis."

"Hältst du das alles für ein Spiel?" Shinichis Stimme war mehr als giftig.

Nun hatte auch Heiji genug.

"Schluss jetz'! Du sagst jetz' sofort, was mit dir los is', Kudo!"

Mit einem Ruck stand Shinichi auf und knallte beide Handflächen auf den Tisch, so dass das Geschirr darauf klirrte.

"Wie wär's mit einer Entschuldigung?"

Baff sass Heiji am Tisch und starrte in Shinichis Gesicht hoch. Eine Entschuldigung?

"Wofür?"

"Dafür, dass du mich fast zum Krüppel gefahren hast!"

Nun dämmerte es Heiji.

"Ich hab mich doch entschuldigt!", versuchte er sich zu verteidigen.

"Ja, bei Ran und meinen Eltern. Aber nicht bei mir!"

Shinichi fixierte sein Gegenüber, die anderen Personen am Tisch nahm er gar nicht wahr.

Heiji lief es kalt den Rücken runter, und er starrte auf seinen Teller. Stimmt. Shinichi hatte Recht. Er hatte sich zwar entschuldigt – aber nicht bei ihm. Nicht bei seinem besten Freund. Wie konnte er nur so blöd, so blind sein?

Entschuldigend sah Heiji wieder hoch in Shinichis Gesicht.

"Es tut mir leid, Kudo. Wirklich. Ich wollt dich nich' rammen. Und dich schon gar nich' verletzen."

Shinichis Gesichtszüge entspannten sich, und er liess sich wieder auf seinen Stuhl fallen. Doch er sagte nichts, und auch wenn es Heiji im ersten Moment erstaunte: Er war froh, dass Shinichi nichts gesagt hatte. Er konnte verstehen, wenn er ihm nicht verzieh, denn er sah deutlich, dass Shinichi Schmerzen hatte.

Nun richtete Heiji das Wort an die anderen.

"Steht der morgige Ausflug eigentlich noch?"

"Klar!", kam es sofort von Kazuha, und auch Shinichis Eltern stimmten zu.

"Ich komm nicht mit", sagte Shinichi.

"Aus gutem Grund", fügte Ran hinzu. "Ich komme auch nicht mit, Heiji."

"Och, bitte Ran. Du musst mitkommen!", versuchte Kazuha sie zu überreden, doch sie wehrte ab.

"Ich bleib bei Shinichi. Tut mir leid, Kazuha."

"Aber..." Kazuha konnte zwar verstehen, dass Ran bei ihrem Freund bleiben wollte, doch sie hatte sich sehr auf diesen Ausflug gefreut und hatte dementsprechend fest mit Ran gerechnet.

"Geh ruhig. Ich überleb den Tag schon."

"Bist du sicher, Shinichi?"

Der Angesprochene sah Ran an und nickte nur.

Noch bevor Ran etwas sagen konnte, jubelte Kazuha.

"Danke!", flötete sie glücklich. "Du bist der Beste, Shinichi!"

Heiji sah sie sauer an.

Am anderen Morgen um sieben Uhr waren bis auf Shinichi schon alle wach und startklar.

Shinichi hatte gesagt, er würde auch aufstehen, doch als er sich um Viertel nach sieben immer noch nicht blicken liess, ging Yusaku nachschauen. Sanft weckte er Shinichi und sah sich dann kurz dessen Fuss an. Er war dick geschwollen und fürchterlich verfärbt, was für Yusaku Grund genug war, seine Teilnahme am Ausflug zurückzuziehen.

Nachdem er die anderen losgeschickt und viel Vergnügen gewünscht hatte, brachte Yusaku Shinichi zu einem Arzt. Er wollte auf Nummer sicher gehen und wissen, wie schwer Shinichis Fuss verletzt war. Die Diagnose war unerfreulich.

"Dass du in letzter Zeit auch immer Pech haben musst", murmelte Yusaku mehr zu sich selbst als zu Shinichi, als er dabei zusah, wie der Arzt Shinichis Fuss stabilisierte und dann eingipste. Eine Operation war nicht nötig.

"Erst eine ausgeartete Grippe vor einem Monat, und jetzt noch ein gebrochener Fuss. Du musst das Pech wohl gepachtet haben."

"Scheint so", sagte Shinichi nur und sah kurz an die Decke hoch, ehe er seufzte und seinen Vater ansah, der neben ihm stand.

"Ich glaube, mein Skiurlaub ist zu Ende."

Kaum waren sie wieder zurück in ihrer Skihütte, wollte sich Shinichi ans Kaminfeuer setzen und faulenzen, doch Yusaku machte ihm einen Strich durch die Rechnung.

"Was zum Teufel soll das?", rief Shinichi aus, als Yusaku ihm eines seiner Schulbücher in den Schoss warf. Yusaku hatte, ohne Shinichi etwas davon zu sagen, dessen Hausaufgaben mitgenommen. Väterliche Fürsorge?

"Hier. Lesen und Zusammenfassung schreiben. Seit deiner Grippe hinkst du im Lehrplan hinterher. Du musst aufholen, und jetzt, da du..." Yusaku verstummte kurz und räusperte sich. "Die Gelegenheit kann nicht passender sein!" Er grinste Shinichi an, der ihn wiederum finster ansah.

Woher sein Vater wusste, was er alles noch erledigen musste, blieb Shinichi ein Rätsel.

Er wusste, dass er sich in seinem Zustand nicht gegen Yusakus Willen wehren konnte, also blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als sich mit dem Schulbuch zu befassen. Und dafür hatte er den ganzen Tag Zeit, da die anderen erst gegen Abend wieder zurückkehren würden. Yusaku selber arbeitete an einem seiner Manuskripte weiter.

Durch seinen Bewegungsmangel wurde Shinichi bald kalt, und ihm fiel auf, dass vom einst so lodernden Feuer nur noch ein schwaches Glimmen vorhanden war. Das Schulbuch war interessanter, als er gedacht hatte, darum war es ihm nicht aufgefallen.

"Vater, könntest du bitte Feuer machen?", rief Shinichi und rieb sich seine kalten Hände.

"Unter deinem Hintern?", kam es zurück.

Shinichi biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Typisch Yusaku Kudo. In diesem Moment verfluchte er seinen Vater. Und er verfluchte Heiji, der ihn mit seinen Mini-Skier in diese Situation gebracht hatte. Shinichi schwor sich eins: Wenn er diese Skier noch einmal ansehen musste, landeten sie im Kaminfeuer, das nun von Yusaku wieder entfacht wurde.

"Alles klar?", fragte er.

Shinichi nickte. Aufmunternd gab Yusaku ihm einen Klaps auf die Schulter und kehrte an sein Manuskript zurück.

Shinichi hingegen seufzte laut und sah auf das Schulbuch, das ganz unschuldig in seinem Schoss lag.

Seinen Skiurlaub hatte er sich anders vorgestellt.

Owari

17.08.08 16:30 4


	7. 07 Tödliche Lüge

**Tödliche Lüge**

**"****Und doch war da diese schwache, bange Stimme in mir, die sich fragte, ob es **_sehr_** wehtun würde, wenn... wenn es ein schlechtes Ende nahm. Aber als mir klar wurde, was ich da gerade gedacht hatte, hätte ich mich selber ohrfeigen können. So was durfte ich doch nicht denken. Nicht ich. Nicht ich als sein Vater. Nicht über ihn."**

Yukiko, die bisher ihrem Mann stumm zugehört hatte, umarmte ihn jetzt von hinten und schmiegte sich an seinen Rücken. Ihre Tränen konnte sie nicht zurückhalten, obwohl sie versuchte, stark zu sein. Doch es ging nicht. Zu gross war noch der Schmerz über den Verlust, den sie hinnehmen musste. Den Verlust ihres einzigen Sohnes.

"Ich wünschte, ich hätte schneller reagiert und Shinichi weggestossen", murmelte Yusaku traurig und starrte zu Boden. "Ich hätte ihn gar nicht zwingen sollen, mitzukommen, dann wäre das alles nicht passiert!"

"Yusaku, bitte. Es ist jetzt zwei Monate her. Du musst endlich loslassen, auch wenn es wehtut", versuchte seine Frau ihn zu beruhigen, doch da auch sie noch immer unter dem Verlust litt, scheiterte sie kläglich. Sie war von ihren eigenen Worten nicht überzeugt, wie wollte sie dann Yusaku überzeugen können?

"Ich mache mir Vorwürfe. Schlimme Vorwürfe. Wegen mir musste Shinichi sterben..."

Das waren Yusakus letzte Worte, bevor er sich an jenen verhängnisvollen Abend zurückerinnerte, an dem sein Sohn diese Welt und somit sie beide verliess.

_"Komm schon, Shinichi, wir müssen los!"_

_"Ich hab gesagt, dass ich nicht mitkomme! Mir ist nicht wohl bei der Sache!", antwortete Shinichi und schlug die Zimmertür hinter sich zu._

_Yusaku, der nun die Treppe hochhetzte, war sauer auf seinen Sohn. Immerhin waren sie beide__ zu dieser Feier eingeladen, wie würde es denn aussehen, wenn er alleine auftauchen würde?_

_"Shinichi!__ Du ziehst dich jetzt sofort um und kommst! Ansonsten gibt's Hausarrest!"_

_"Mir doch egal! Ich komme nicht mit!"_

_Yusaku holte zum __finalen Schlag aus. "Letzte Warnung, Junge. Du stehst in fünf Minuten auf der Matte, oder wir nehmen dich mit nach Übersee. Du wirst in Amerika die Schule beenden und auch dort leben. Und glaub ja nicht, wir würden uns wieder breitschlagen und dich in Japan lassen!"_

_Shinichi, der seinen Kopf an die Zimmertür gelehnt hatte, erbleichte. Zu seinen Eltern nach Übersee zu ziehen würde heissen: Weg von Japan. Weg von seinen Freunden. Und das Schlimmste: Weg von Ran. Shinichi schloss die Augen. Das durfte er unter keinen Umständen zulassen. Auch wenn er bei der ganzen Sache ein furchtbar mieses Gefühl hatte, er musste sich dem Willen seines Vaters beugen._

_"Wie lautet deine Antwort?"_

_Yusaku war __sehr genervt, doch er wusste, wie viel Ran seinem Sohn bedeutete, und er wusste auch, dass er sie nie freiwillig verlassen könnte. Ergo: Yusaku wusste, dass Shinichi klein beigeben würde._

_"Eines Tages bringst du mich noch um", knurrte Shinichi__ im Vorbeigehen und verschwand ins Badezimmer._

_Eine__ Stunde später waren sie auf der Feier, und während Yusaku vergnügt mit den verschiedensten Leuten plauderte, blockte Shinichi jegliche Gesprächspartner ab. Er war nervös. Und er wollte weg. Er wollte so schnell wie möglich nach Hause. Weg von der Gefahr, die er immer deutlicher spürte..._

_Ein plötzlicher Tumult l__iess die Leute aufschreien. Shinichi, der so etwas schon fast vorausgesehen hatte, sah, wie ein Mann mittleren Alters eine Pistole zückte und sie direkt auf Yusaku richtete. Dessen Augen weiteten sich ungläubig._

_"Stirb, Kudo!", schrie __der Mann und drückte ab._

_Für Yusaku ging alles viel zu schnell. Zu spät realisierte er, dass die Kugel, die für ihn bestimmt war, ein anderes Ziel traf. Ein Körper stiess gegen den seinen und sank dann zu Boden. Shinichis Körper._

_Ohne zu überlegen griff Yusaku den Mann an und schlug ihm die Pistole aus der Hand. Dann führte er gekonnt einen Faustschlag gegen den Angreifer aus und schaffte es somit, dass dieser bedröppelt zu Boden ging. Er stellte keine Gefahr mehr für sie dar._

_Erst dann konnte Yusaku sich um seinen Sohn kümmern._

_"Shinichi? Shinichi, hörst du mich?__"_

_Langsam drehte Yusaku den Körper seines Sohnes auf den Rücken und sah sofort, wo die Kugel ihn getroffen hatte: Direkt in den rechten Lungenflügel. Ohne sofortige professionelle Hilfe würde Shinichi innerhalb von Minuten ersticken__, das war ihm klar. Die ersten Anzeichen einer Lungenverletzung machten sich auch schon bemerkbar: Shinichi schnappte unkontrolliert nach Luft._

_"Ruft einen Krankenwagen, schnell!", schrie Yusaku den Umstehenden zu, ehe er__ Shinichi in die Arme nahm. Er war kreideweiss im Gesicht._

_"Vater__..."_

_"Psst. Nicht reden, du verbrauchst so nur unnötig Kraft", versuchte Yusaku ihn zu beruhigen, doch er wusste ganz genau, dass es nichts nützte._

_"Ich krieg keine Luft..."_

_"Halt durch, Shinichi. Du schaffst es. Glaub daran!__ Du schaffst es!"_

_"Es... es tut mir leid, dass ich... zu dir..."_

_Shinichis Worte verstand Yusaku kaum noch, doch er ahnte, was der Junge gerade gesagt hatte._

_"Schon __gut. Ich muss mich bei dir entschuldigen, ich hätte auf dich hören sollen. Es tut mir leid. Halt einfach durch, der Arzt ist gleich da."_

_Doch__ Shinichis Zeit war abgelaufen. Machtlos und mit Tränen in den Augen musste Yusaku mit ansehen, wie sein Sohn mit jeder Minute, die verging, schwächer wurde - bis er schliesslich nicht mehr atmete. Der Notarzt, der in diesem Moment den Raum betrat, kam zu spät. Jegliche Hilfe kam zu spät. Shinichi starb in Yusakus Armen._

_Und sein__ verzweifelter Schrei hallte in seinen Ohren wider._

"Shinichi hatte Recht", murmelte er, nahm die Brille ab und wischte sich eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel. "Er hatte gesagt, ich würde ihn eines Tages umbringen. Und das hab ich auch getan."

"Nein, hast du nicht", murmelte Yukiko. "Du hast unseren Sohn nicht umgebracht."

"Doch. An jenem Abend. Das werde ich mir nie verzeihen können..."

"Wie kam es eigentlich dazu?", fragte Yukiko nach mehreren Minuten des Schweigens. "Du hast mir nie erzählt, warum dieser Mann dich töten wollte."

Yusaku liess den Kopf hängen. Der Grund für den Angriff trieb ihm wieder die Tränen in die Augen. Es war eine Lüge. Eine einfache, aber folgenschwere Lüge.

"Er meinte, ich hätte ihm seine Idee für ein Buch gestohlen", presste Yusaku endlich hervor. "Dabei stimmte das gar nicht. Ich hab ihn nicht bestohlen."

"Aber er hat das nicht geglaubt, oder?"

"Nein. Er meinte, weil mein Name berühmt ist und ich erfolgreich bin, würde ihm niemand glauben. Es würde niemand glauben, dass ich einem unbekannten Schreiberling eine Idee stehlen würde. Das ist idiotisch..."

Yukiko blieb stumm, hielt ihren Mann aber immer noch fest umarmt. Ihr liefen wieder Tränen über die Wangen.

"Shinichi starb also wegen einer Lüge...", murmelte sie dann.

Wortlos drehte sich Yusaku zu seiner Frau um und nahm sie fest in den Arm, versuchte ihr etwas Wärme, etwas Geborgenheit zu geben. Versuchte die Blutung in ihrem Herzen zu stoppen. Erfolglos.

Sie beide weinten, trauerten um ihren geliebten Sohn, der ihnen viel zu früh genommen wurde. Der viel zu früh sein Leben lassen musste. Sie weinten um den Sohn, der für seinen Vater sein Leben geopfert hatte.

_Egal, ob ein Mensch nur wenige Tage oder mehrer__e Jahre gelebt hat: Für die Menschen, die ihn geliebt hatten, wird er unsterblich sein._

Owari

21.09.2008 20:00 3


	8. 08 Die Wahrheit kennt nur der Tod

**D****ie Wahrheit kennt nur der Tod**

**"****Er hat mit seinem Mörder Kräutertee getrunken, wie die Überreste in den Tassen zeigen."**

**"Kräutertee?", fragte ****Heiji nach, während es in seinem Kopf unaufhörlich arbeitete.**

**"Ganz recht", sagte Megure und musterte den jungen Detektiven**** aus dem Westen. "Warum fragst du?"**

**"Kräutertee...", wiederholte ****Heiji schon fast gedankenlos. "Kräutertee..."**

**Urplötzlich hatte er ein ungutes Gefühl. Kräutertee! Das kam ihm sehr bekannt vor...**

**Heiji warf einen kurzen Blick zu Shinichi, der nur ein paar Meter von ihm entfernt stand und die Tatwaffe, ein grosses, blutbesudeltes Küchenmesser, inspizierte. Dass es ihm nicht gut ging, erkannte man schon von weitem; er war blass, hatte dunkle Augenringe und er fror und schwitzte abwechselnd. Eine Grippe. Kurzum: Er gehörte mit einer heissen Hühnerbrühe und warmen Socken ins Bett, nicht an einen Tatort.**

**Shinichi, der Heijis Blicke in seinem Rücken spürte, legte die eingepackte Tatwaffe ****wieder hin und drehte sich um.**

**"Was ist?"****, fragte er mit schon fast heiserer Stimme. Heiji zögerte, druckste dann aber herum.**

**"Du... ich... ach nichts.****"**

**Shinichis Augenbrauen wanderten in die Höhe, doch er fragte nicht nach**** und wandte seinem besten Freund wieder den Rücken zu. Seufzend beugte er sich über den Tisch, auf dem die wenigen Habseligkeiten des Ermordeten fein säuberlich ausgebreitet lagen. Er machte sich keine weiteren Gedanken um Heijis zaghafte Antwort.**

**Heiji hingegen**** konnte sein ungutes Gefühl nicht abschütteln. Er spürte, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Immerhin ging es in diesem Fall um Kräutertee! Er erinnerte sich sehr genau daran, was sein Vater ihm erst kürzlich im Vertrauen erzählt hatte.**

**Es war der Fall eines**** mehrfachen Serienmörders. Ein Mörder, der es auf kranke Menschen abgesehen hatte. Es war immer dasselbe: Er zwang seine Opfer, einen Kräutertee zu trinken, anschliessend brachte er sie auf ganz unterschiedliche Weisen um. Er hatte sie erwürgt, ihnen die Kehle aufgeschlitzt oder sie ertränkt. Den meisten jedoch hatte er ein Messer in die Brust gerammt. Diese Opfer starben unter entsetzlichen Qualen, wahrscheinlich war der Täter zum Zeitpunkt des Todes noch bei ihnen.**

**Bei drei Opfern ****jedoch fand die Polizei ein Schlafmittel in den Resten des Tees. Der Grund dafür war klar: Diese drei Toten waren allesamt kräftig gebaut. Alle Opfer aber hatten eines gemeinsam: Sie alle waren Menschen, die, obwohl sie offensichtlich krank waren, trotzdem zur Arbeit gingen. Es waren Menschen, die nicht auf ihre Gesundheit geachtet hatten. Für diesen Leichtsinn mussten sie mit ihrem Leben bezahlen.**

**Heijis Blick wanderte wieder zu Shinichi, der gerade erfolgreich einen Hustenanfall unterdrücken konnte.**** War der Mörder vielleicht noch unter den versammelten Verdächtigen? Beobachtete er gerade Shinichi? Hatte er ihn bereits als nächstes Opfer auserkoren?**

**Shinichis Niesen lenkte ****Heijis Aufmerksamkeit zurück auf den Fall. Nur aufgrund der Fakten, die bei diesem Fall vorlagen, konnten sie nicht ermitteln, wer der Täter war. Die Befragung der Verdächtigen jedoch verschob die Polizei auf den nächsten Tag, denn dafür war die Zeit schon zu weit fortgeschritten.**

**Als Shinichi**** in die kalte Nacht hinaustrat, zog er sich sofort seine Jacke fester um den Körper. Obwohl er nur Sekunden vorher geschwitzt hatte, fror er jetzt erbärmlich. Er sollte ins Bett, und zwar sofort.**

**Heiji****, der sich einfach in der Villa Kudo eingenistet und sich schon längst ein Gästezimmer ausgesucht hatte, trat neben ihn und musterte ihn besorgt.**

**"Alles in Ordnung?", fragte er.**

**Shinichi hustete.**

**"Das siehst du doch", brachte er zwischen zwei Hustenanfällen hervor, ehe Shinichi sich in Bewegung setzte. Er und Heiji brauchten nur gerade fünf Minuten, dann standen sie vor dem Eisentor, das die Strasse vom grossen Garten der Villa trennte.**

**"Ähm... ja", murmelt****e Heiji, warf dann aber einen kurzen Blick zu seinem Kollegen hinüber. "Du, Kudo, geh schon mal vor, ich komm gleich nach, okay?"**

**"Was heisst 'gleich'?"**

**"Fünf Minuten. Mach dir keinen Kopf, Kudo, ich bin wirklich gleich wieder da!"**

**"Ja****, ja, schon gut", murmelte Shinichi und schloss das Eisentor auf. Er fragte erst gar nicht, was Heiji jetzt wieder vorhatte. Ihn dabei begleiten wollte er nicht; er war einfach zu müde dazu, auch wenn seine Ehre als Detektiv ihm eigentlich deutlich zum Mitgehen überreden wollte. Shinichi seufzte.**

**"In fünf**** Minuten, klar?"**

**"Ja! Bis gleich!"**

**Heiji**** verschwand, während Shinichi kopfschüttelnd den Rasen überquerte und die Haustür aufschloss. Kurze Zeit später verschanzte er sich im Sessel im Wohnzimmer, um auf Heiji zu warten. Die Haustür hatte er nicht wieder verschlossen, so dass Heiji ohne klingeln zu müssen die Villa betreten konnte.**

**Shinichi gähnte, er war ****sehr müde. Todmüde. Er schloss die Augen. Nur ein paar Sekunden später war er bereits eingeschlafen.**

**Shinichi schrak auf, als ein lautes Klir****ren ertönte. Er war wieder hellwach, das kleine Schläfchen hatte Wunder gewirkt.**

**"Na so was", erklang eine männliche Stimme, gerade als Shinichi sich aus dem Sessel erhoben hatte. Der junge Detektiv erstarrte, als er sein Gegenüber ****erblickte.**

**Es war Kurosawa, einer der Verdächtigen vom Tatort. Shinichi schluckte trocken. Es schien so, als hätte er den Mörder gefunden. Oder besser: Der Mörder hatte ihn gefunden.**

**"Was wollen Sie hier?", fragte Shinichi und verengte seine Augen zu Schlitzen. "Wie sind Sie hier reingekommen?"**

**"Deine Haustür war nicht abge****schlossen", gab Kurosawa lächelnd zurück und zeigte auf das Salon-Tischchen. "Du siehst nicht gut aus, ich sehe, dass du krank bist. Darum hab ich dir einen Kräutertee gemacht."**

**Shinichi warf einen kurzen Blick auf das Tischchen, auf dem tatsächlich eine Tasse Tee stand. Dass es ein Kräutertee war, glaubte Shinichi sofort.**** Die Verbindung zum Mordfall war überdeutlich.**

**Als der Mann plötzlich mit zügigen Schritten näherkam, wich Shinichi sofort zurück, ohne ihn aus den Augen zu lassen. Er wusste, dass wenn er ihm den Rücken zukehrte, wäre er schon so gut wie tot.**

**"Seit wann sind Sie hier?"**

**Seit gut einer Viertelstunde", sagte ****Kurosawa wahrheitsgemäss und hatte wieder ein Lächeln aufgesetzt.**

**"Seit einer Viertelstunde?", fragte ****er nach, um Zeit zu schinden. Er war sauer auf Heiji. Hatte er nicht gesagt, er wäre in fünf Minuten wieder da? Diese fünf Minuten waren schon längst um!**

**Shinichi stand also einem Mörder gegenüber, der schon mehr als nur einen Menschen umgebracht hatte. Nur wusste er das noch nicht. Doch dass er Shinichi nicht wohlgesinnt war, lag klar auf der Hand.**

**"Was wollen Sie von mir?"**

**"Ich will, dass es dir wieder gut geht", sagte ****Kurosawa in einer Tonlage, die bei Shinichi alle inneren Alarmglocken laut aufschrillen liess. Er wollte, dass es ihm wieder gut ging? Das konnte doch nur heissen, dass er... ihn umbringen wollte!**

**"Ich kann nicht mit ansehen, wie Menschen wie du, die krank sind und dringend Ruhe benötigen, sich zu Tode schuften", erklärte Kurosawa und bedachte Shinichi mit einem beinahe Mitleid erregend****en Blick. "Ich kann das einfach nicht sehen. Bitte, trink den Kräutertee, dann geht's dir gleich besser!"**

**"Vergessen Sie es!", knurrte Shinichi. "Das werde ich ****ganz sicher nicht."**

**"Tja, dann hast du Pech**** gehabt. Schade."**

**Mit jedem Schritt, den ****Kurosawa auf ihn zuging, wich Shinichi einen Schritt zurück. Das ging so lange weiter, bis Shinichi sich mitten auf der Treppe ins erste Stockwerk befand.**

**"Ich hab dir oben übrigens ein Bad eingelassen", sagte ****Kurosawa plötzlich, und Shinichi klappte fast die Kinnlade herunter. Er hatte ihm ein Bad eingelassen? Wie krank war der Mann eigentlich? Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein!**

**Kurosawa ging weiter, Shinichi wich zurück. Er stand nun bereits im Badezimmer, Kurosawa im Türrahmen. Langsam aber sicher wurde es brenzlig für ihn.**

**"Warum tun Sie das? Warum töten Sie kranke Menschen?"**

**"Das brauchst du nicht zu wissen, Junge", antwortete Kurosawa fies. "Denn die Wahrheit kennt nur der Tod. Damit solltest du dich zufrieden geben."**

**"Tue ich aber nicht", knurrte Shinichi zurück. Er versuchte noch immer****, mit Kurosawa ein Gespräch anzufangen. Er konnte jede Minute gebrauchen, bis Heiji endlich zurückkehrte. Denn dass er dem Mann schutzlos ausgeliefert war, war sonnenklar. Sein Körper war durch die Grippe stark geschwächt, Shinichi hätte keine Chance, sich gegen einen Angriff zu wehren. Heiji sollte endlich zurückkehren!**

**Shinichis Gedanken schien Kurosawa erraten zu haben. Er lächelte ihn böse an.**

**"Der grossartige, geniale Oberschüler-Detektiv Shinichi Kudo ist also auch menschlich. ****Du kannst mir glauben, die Welt dreht sich auch ohne dich weiter. Niemand kümmert es, wenn du stirbst. Deine Eltern nicht, und auch deine Freunde nicht. Apropos Freunde: Wo steckt denn dein Kumpel Hattori?"**

**Als Shinichi kein Wort sagte, fuhr ****Kurosawa fort. "Er hat dich im Stich gelassen, nicht wahr? Alle lassen sie dich im Stich, absolut alle. Deine Eltern sind ohne dich nach Übersee gezogen. Das müssen ja echte Rabeneltern sein. Hast du ihnen das nie gesagt?"**

**"Ich wollte nie nach Übersee ziehen", knurrte Shinichi. Warum er das gerade gesagt hatte, wusste er selber nicht.**

**"Warum nicht?"**

**"Geht Sie nichts an."**

**"Vielleicht wegen deiner Freundin?"**

**Shinichi starrte ihn an. Woher ****zum Teufel wusste er das schon wieder?**

**Shinichis Blick sagte ****Kurosawa, dass er voll ins Schwarze getroffen hatte.**

**"Ich hab recherchiert", erklärte er ruhig und ging wieder ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu. Shinichi wich wieder zurück, bis er an die Badewanne stiess. Fast hätte er das Gleichgewicht verloren und wäre reingefallen, doch er konnte sich gerade noch so auf den Beinen halten. "Ich hab Nachforschungen über dich angestellt", erklärte Kurosawa weiter. "Ich weiss so ziemlich alles über dich. Ich weiss sogar, wie und wann du stirbst!"**

**Hass loderte in Shinichi auf. Er blaffte sein Gegenüber an.**

**"Nein, das wissen Sie nicht. Das weiss niemand.****"**

**"Ich schon."**

**"Nein!"**

**"Dreh dich um!"**

**"Was?"**

**"Fragst du dich immer noch, wo Hattori steckt?"**

**Shinichi antwortete nichts.**** Als der Mann noch zwei Schritte auf ihn zu machte, konnte Shinichi aufgrund der Badewanne nicht weiter zurückweichen. Er sass in der Falle, und zwar gewaltig. Shinichi fluchte lautlos.**

**"Hattori ist tot", sagte ****Kurosawa dann und lächelte Shinichi wieder böse an. "Und du bist der Nächste."**

**"Nein. ****Heiji ist nicht tot. Das glaube ich nicht."**

**"Das musst du aber, weil es stimmt. Er war aber nur ein Mittel zum Zweck, falls dich das beruhigt. Darum liegt seine Leiche ja auch in der Badewanne, direkt hinter dir."**

**Ohne zu überlegen drehte sich Shinichi um, um sich mit eigenen Augen davon zu überzeugen, doch im gleichen Augenblick spürte er einen schmerzhaften Tritt in seine Kniekehlen. Seine Beine knickten ein, Shinichi spürte, wie er auf die Knie fiel. Kurosawa packte ihn sofort am Haarschopf und drückte sein Gesicht gewaltsam ins Wasser.**

**Es war eiskalt, und durch den Schock atmete Shinichi die lebensnotwendige Luft aus. ****Mit aller Kraft versuchte er, sich aus Kurosawas Griff zu befreien, doch der Erwachsene war stärker als er gedacht hatte. Luft! Er brauchte Luft! Und zwar sofort!**

**Ein paar Augenblicke später ****gewährte Kurosawa Shinichis Wunsch.**

**"Siehst du?", sagte ****er zum keuchenden und Luft schnappenden Jungdetektiven. "Ich hab doch gesagt, ich weiss, wie und wann du stirbst. Du hättest eben doch meinen Tee trinken sollen. Aber wie gesagt: Dein Pech. Hast du noch irgendwelche letzten Wünsche, bevor ich dich ins Jenseits schicke, Junge?"**

**Doch anstatt eine Antwort abzuwarten, drückte er Shinichis Kopf wieder unter Wasser, diesmal jedoch fest entschlossen, ihn erst ****loszulassen, wenn er endgültig tot war.**

**Shinichi mobilisierte seine letzten Energiereserven****, um sich aus der tödlichen Lage zu befreien, doch seine Kräfte reichten dafür nicht mehr aus. Die Grippe hatte seinen Körper zu sehr geschwächt, und die fehlende Luft trübte immer mehr sein Bewusstsein. Seine Bewegungen wurden langsamer, schwächer. Bis sie schliesslich ganz aufhörten. Shinichi regte sich nicht mehr, hing schlaff über dem Badewannenrand. Um ihn herum war alles schwarz.**

**Er**** bekam nicht mehr mit, wie Kurosawa plötzlich von hinten niedergeschlagen wurde. Er bekam auch nicht mehr mit, wie er selber aus dem Wasser gehoben wurde. Shinichi bekam gar nichts mehr mit.**

**"Kudo, komm schon, wach auf!"**

**Heiji Hattori****, der schon ganz blass im Gesicht war, packte Shinichi am Kragen und schüttelte ihn grob. Doch er kriegte keine Antwort.**

**"Kudo! Wach endlich auf!**** Du bist nich' tot! Aufwachen!"**

**Jegliche gewaltlosen Versuche, seinen besten Freund dazu zu bringen, seine Augen zu öffnen, scheiterten kläglich.**** Heiji ging nun aufs Ganze. Mit voller Wucht schlug er Shinichi ins Gesicht.**

**Das nächste, was ****Heiji wieder voll mitbekam, war, dass sein Gesicht voller Blut war. Fluchend zog er ein Papiertuch aus seiner Hosentasche und presste es auf die schmerzende Nase. Für ihn war klar, dass Shinichi ihn geschlagen hatte.**

**"Warum haste das gemacht?"**

**Shinichi****, der nun wieder bei vollem Bewusstsein war, setzte sich auf und sah Heiji feindselig an. Er atmete tief durch.**

**"Schlag mich noch einmal, und ich bring dich um." Seine Stimme war sehr schwach, doch Heiji hatte jedes Wort verstanden.**

**"Willkommen zurück im Reich der Lebenden, Kudo. Und gern geschehen, dass ich dir das Leben gerettet hab. Dankt man es so seinem Retter? Man bricht ihm die Nase?"**

**Shinichi war genervt. Genervt von Heijis Verhalten, von seinen Vorwürfen, von ihm selbst.**

**"Hattori, verdammt noch mal.**** Ja, ich lebe noch. Danke. Aber das ist noch lange kein Grund, mir voll ins Gesicht schlagen zu können. Ich wäre schon wieder aufgewacht, auch ohne dich. Aber du musstest ja unbedingt die Gelegenheit nutzen, einen wehrlosen Freund zu misshandeln."**

**Heiji**** wollte daraufhin etwas erwidern, doch er atmete nur gepresst aus und drehte sich einmal im Kreis, um sich zu beruhigen. Shinichi hatte vollkommen Recht.**

**"Ich wollt****' dich nich' schlagen, Kudo. Ehrlich. Aber als du so lang nich' die Augen geöffnet hast, kriegte ich eine Scheissangst um dich. Ich dacht' erst, du würdest schon mit den Engeln auf den Wolken um die Wette singen."**

**Auch Shinichi hatte sich ****jetzt beruhigt.**

**"****Warum hast du mich geschlagen? Du hast doch gesehen, dass ich geatmet habe."**

**"Nachdem wir dich reanimiert hatten, ja", fiel Heiji Shinichi gleich ins Wort.**

**"Wir?", fragte Shinichi nach.**

**Erst jetzt bemerkte ****er, dass sich auch Kommissar Megure und Inspektor Takagi im Raum befanden. Shinichi schaute zu ihnen hoch.**

**"Haben Sie-?"**

**In diesem Augenbli****ck überkam ihn ein Hustenanfall, den Shinichi jedoch schnell wieder unter Kontrolle hatte. Er räusperte sich.**

**"Nein, unser junger Freund hat", beantwortete Megure seine Frage.**** "Er war vor uns bei dir und hat auch Kurosawa niedergeschlagen. Als wir hier eintrafen, hatte er dich bereits wiederbelebt. Du warst nur noch bewusstlos."**

**Mit grossen Augen sah Shinichi zu Heiji, der stumm zu Boden starrte. Er verdankte also tatsächlich Heiji sein Leben. Doch bevor er noch etwas sagen konnte, meldete sich der Kommissar wieder zu Wort.**

**"Wir gehen jetz****t", sagte er und schickte Inspektor Takagi bereits hinaus. "Ich muss dich aber bitten, in den nächsten Tagen mal aufs Revier zu kommen, um deine Aussage aufnehmen zu können."**

**"Klar", murmelte Shinichi**** und räusperte sich noch mal. "Kein Problem."**

**"Machs gut, Shinichi. Und gute Besserung."**

**Dann war Megure weg und Shinichi und Heiji waren alleine.**

**Der Detektiv aus dem Westen setzte sich**** seufzend neben seinen Kollegen aus dem Osten und lehnte sich genau wie Shinichi an die Badewanne.**

**"Wie war e****s?", fragte er gleich und sah ihn gespannt an.**

**"Wie war was?"**

**"Warst du in einem Tunnel? Haste ein weisses Licht gesehen?"**

**Darauf wollte Heiji also hinaus. ****Shinichi warf einen kurzen Blick in die Badewanne; Das Wasser war noch da. Dann sah er Heiji wieder an.**

**"Willst du es selber ausprobieren?"**

**Heiji, der Shinichis Blick in die Badewanne gesehen hatte, wurde kleinlaut.**

**"Lieber nich****'. Ich möcht' es von dir hören."**

**"Da war nichts", gab Shinichi zurück und atmete wieder tief durch.**

**"Nichts?"**

**"Nein."**

**"Woran haste gedacht?"**

**"Hä?" Shinichi verstand nicht, w****as Heiji jetzt wieder wollte. "Was meinst du?"**

**"Ich mein, als er dein Gesicht ins Wasser gedrückt h****at, musst' dir doch einiges durch den Kopf gegangen sein, oder? Ich wüsste gerne, was."**

**Heiji zeigte mal wieder sein vollstes Feingefühl ihm gegenüber. Heijis Nase hatte aufgehört zu bluten, Shinichi hätte sie liebend gerne wieder zum bluten gebracht. Doch er beherrschte sich und antwortete stattdessen auf die Frage seines Freundes.**

**"Ich hab****e gedacht, dass ich wohl nicht mehr die Gelegenheit bekommen würde, dir den Hintern zu versohlen, weil du nicht da warst und mir geholfen hast." Nach einer kurzen Pause fuhr Shinichi fort. "Es heisst doch immer, Freunde seien füreinander da. Wo zum Teufel warst du?"**

**"Ich..." ****Heiji musste zuerst schlucken, ehe er weitersprechen konnte. "Ich hab einen Verdächtigen überwacht. Nur war es leider der falsche. Ich konnt' doch nich' riechen, dass der Serienmörder es heut' auf dich abgesehen hatte!"**

**"Wie? Moment mal", unterbrach Shinichi seinen**** Freund. "Serienmörder? Was meinst du mit Serienmörder?"**

**"Das war so...", begann ****Heiji und erzählte Shinichi schliesslich die ganze Geschichte. Als er geendet hatte, wagte er es nicht, seinem Freund in die Augen zu schauen.**

**"Warum hast du mir das nicht schon früher gesagt?"**

**Diese Antwort blieb Heiji seinem Freund schuldig, obwohl er vermutete, dass Shinichi bereits wusste, was ihn zu dieser Entscheidung bewogen hatte.**

**Shinichi jedoch konnte nichts sagen, da er gerade wieder von einem Hustenanfall geschüttelt wurde. Heiji hatte total vergessen, dass Shinichi krank war und eigentlich ins Bett gehörte. Ausserdem sollte er unbedingt die Kleidung wechseln. Sein Sweatshirt war immer noch klatschnass.**

**"Komm mit", sagte Heiji, stand auf, packte Shinichi am Handgelenk und zog ihn auf die Beine.**

**"Was... was soll das, Heiji?"**

**"Wirste gleich sehen", antwortete Heiji nur und zog Shinichi die Treppe runter in die Küche.**

**"Setz dich hin." Mit diesen Worten drückte er ****Shinichi auf einen Stuhl und machte sich an die Arbeit. Kurze Zeit später war er fertig und stellte eine Tasse Tee vor Shinichi auf den Tisch.**

**Entgeistert starrte Shinichi auf die Tasse. Es war ein Kräutertee. Unverkennbar.**

**"Is****' was?"**

**Heiji****, der nun Shinichi gegenüber Platz genommen hatte, musterte seinen Freund.**

**"Kräutertee", sagte Shinichi. Er liess die Tasse nicht aus den Augen. Täte er das, würde ihm die Tasse wahrscheinlich gleich ins Gesicht springen. Hatte Heiji aus den letzten Stunden denn gar nichts gelernt?**

**"Hm?"****, machte er.**

**"Kräutertee! Ich hasse Kräutertee!", rief Shinichi aufgebracht und sprang auf. "Willst du mich etwa auch umbringen?**

**"Hä?****"**

**Heiji**** sah tatsächlich so aus, als wüsste er nicht, was plötzlich mit seinem Freund los war. Doch dann kapierte auch er es, dabei war es so klar wie Klossbrühe. Kräutertee!**

**"****Ach so! Ups! Tut mir leid, Kudo!" Er grinste Shinichi entschuldigend an.**

**Shinichi**** stöhnte genervt auf. Heiji war mal wieder ein langsamer Denker. Irgendwann würde er ihn noch in den Wahnsinn treiben, da war sich Shinichi sicher. Dabei hatte Heiji doch die Geschichte selber von seinem Vater gehört!**

**Kopfschüttelnd und seufzend ****liess sich Shinichi zurück auf seinem Stuhl fallen. Er wusste nur eines: Er würde Kräutertee für den Rest seines Lebens hassen.**

**Owari**

19.10.2008 21:00 8


	9. 09 Ein Foto als Beweisstück

**Ein**** Foto als Beweisstück**

**"****Ihre Eltern vertraten den liberal-europäischen Standpunkt, dass Jugendliche, denen Alkohol schon früh frei zur Verfügung steht, auch entsprechend früh lernen, damit umzugehen. Hast du das gewusst, Shinichi?"**

**Mit wachen Augen fixierte Yusaku seinen Sohn, der ****ihm gegenübersass und gerade ein paar Fotos sortierte. Vor sich hatte er schon mehrere kleinere Häufchen, die mit jeder Minute grösser wurden.**

**"Ja, hab ich", antwortete er, ohne se****inen Vater anzusehen. "**Na und?"

**"Nichts 'na und'!****", brauste Yusaku auf. "Du weisst genau, dass die junge Hiromi beinahe an einer Alkoholvergiftung gestorben ist."**

**"Hiromi ist nur eine Bekannte von uns, die ich noch nicht mal kenne, weil sie sich dauernd mit ihren Eltern in Europa herumtreibt. Was also sollte mich das kümmern?"**

**"Ganz einfach****, mein Junge", sagte Yusaku und gönnte sich einen Schluck Tee, bevor er weitersprach. "Du bist jetzt in Hiromis Alter. In einem Alter, in dem man alles ausprobieren will, was auch nur im Entferntesten nach 'verboten' riecht. Also Schnäpse, Spirituosen und solches Zeug. Drogen lasse ich jetzt mal aussen vor, da ich denke, dass du intelligent genug bist, davon die Finger zu lassen." Yusaku hüstelte kurz, ehe er fortfuhr. "Aber für den Alkohol bist du noch zu jung, Shinichi. Oder willst du etwa behaupten, du hättest schon mal welchen getrunken?"**

**Shinichi schwieg, während er weiter Fotos sortierte und damit den Blicken seines Vaters auswich. Er dachte an die verschiedensten Schulfeiern und an eine klasseninterne Erfindung namens "Sauftour", die seine Klassenkameraden vor ein paar Wochen mal veranstaltet hatten. Ihn, Shinichi, hatten sie damals natürlich gezwungen, mitzukommen. An jenem Abend wurde Einiges hinter die Binde gekippt, und Shinichi hatte zwar nicht abgelehnt, aber sich volllaufen lassen, das hatte er nicht. Er brauchte seine grauen Zellen schliesslich noch...**

**"Soso."**

**Yusaku holte Shinichi mit diesem einfach****en Wort zurück in die Gegenwart, doch der hielt es immer noch nicht für nötig, eine Antwort zu geben. Stattdessen zerriss er plötzlich eines der Fotos, worauf Yusaku ihn böse anstarrte.**

**"Was**** sollte das gerade?", fragte er und schnappte nach Shinichis Hand, in der dieser die Fetzen des Bildes hielt, doch Shinichi liess nicht zu, dass Yusaku es in die Hände bekam.**

**"Es war nur ein Foto, das du bereits hast", sagte Shinichi und steckte sich die Überreste in seine Sweatshirt-Jacke. "Im Doppel."**

**Yusaku grummelte nur und lehnte sich beleidigt zurück.**** Er hatte das Gefühl, dass Shinichi ihm gerade frech ins Gesicht gelogen hatte, doch beweisen konnte er es ohne das Foto natürlich nicht.**

**Shinichi sortierte wieder die Fotos, ohne den Blick zu heben und Yusaku anzusehen. Wenn er ihm in die Augen sehen würde, würde Yusaku wissen, dass er tatsächlich gelogen hatte. Aber wie hiess es doch so schön? Der Zweck heiligte die Mittel. Das Foto musste einfach vernichtet werden. Schliesslich ging es niemanden etwas an, was er, Shinichi, früher einmal als ein Windeln tragendes Kleinkind im Badezimmer vollbracht hatte...**

**"Um noch mal auf den Alkohol zurückzukommen", ****sagte Yusaku und setzte sich wieder auf. Shinichi stöhnte innerlich auf. "Ich möchte einfach-", begann Yusaku dann, wurde jedoch sofort von Shinichi unterbrochen.**

**"Du**** willst einfach verhindern, dass ich mich an einem Samstagabend amüsiere, und darum muss ich dir jetzt helfen, deine alten Fotos zu sortieren und in die Alben einzukleben", sagte er und klang nicht erfreut. "Und das alles nur, damit ich keine Dummheiten mache, richtig?"**

**Shinichis Stimme triefte nur so vor Bitterkeit.**

**"Du hast es erfasst."**

**Yusakus Worte hingegen waren tonlos, schon fast kalt. ****Shinichi knurrte.**

**"Aber deswegen hättest du Ran nicht auch noch gleich einspannen müssen."**

**"Ach was", meldete sich die Gemeinte zu Wort, die bisher stumm neben Shinichi gesessen und ebenfalls Fotos sortiert hatte. Ihre Aufnahmen landeten nun ebenso auf Shinichis Stapel. **"E**s macht mir nichts aus zu helfen. Ich mache das gerne."**

**"Siehst du?", sagte Yusaku und nahm wieder einen Schluck Tee aus seiner Tasse. "Ran ist ein anständiges, freundliches und hilfsbereites Mädchen. Du hingegen..." Yusaku sprach nicht weiter, sondern räusperte sich nur. Shinichi riss empört den Mund auf und holte zum Gegenschlag aus.**

**"Ich hingegen was? Ich b****in frech und hätte keine Manieren? Woher kommt das wohl? Von der Erziehung?"**

**Damit hatte Shinichi einen empfindlichen Nerv bei Yusaku getroffen, denn sofort lief er rot an und verschluckte sich an seinem Tee. Die Stille, die sich dann über die drei legte, fühlte sich für Ran bedrückend an. Als sich nach ein paar Minuten keiner der beiden zum eben Gesagte äusserte, räusperte Ran sich. Doch nicht sie war es, die dann etwas sagte, sondern Yusaku.**

**"****Ich mach uns noch mal einen Tee."**

**"Viel Vergnügen!", rief Shinichi und lachte ironisch. "Hoffentlich verbrennst du dir dabei die Finger."**

**Ran stiess Shinichi ihren Ellbogen in seine Seite.**

**"Hör auf."**

**"Was denn? Stimmt doch!", versuchte sich Shinichi zu verteidigen, doch Ran hörte schon nicht mehr hin. Ohne weitere Worte sortierte sie mit flinken Fingern ihre Fotos und hatte Shinichis Stapel nach nur kurzer Zeit bedeutend verringert. Es war Zeit für eine kleine Pause.**

**Während Yusaku immer noch in der Küche ****zugange war, blödelten die beiden Oberschüler etwas herum, bis Shinichis Blick dabei auf ein Foto fiel, das **halb verdeckt unter einem Hochzeitsfoto von Yusaku und Yukiko lag. Shinichi griff sofort danach, zog es raus und starrte das Foto an. Das konnte doch wohl nicht wahr sein! Ein breites Lächeln schlich sich auf Shinichis Gesicht. Ran schaute ihren Freund erst ratlos an, ehe sie Shinichi kurzerhand das Foto aus der Hand riss und es ebenfalls betrachtete.

"Oh mein Gott!", presste sie zwischen den Lippen hervor. "Kann das wirklich... sein?"

Shinichis grinste übers ganze Gesicht. Endlich! Endlich hatte er etwas, womit er seinen Vater unter Druck setzen konnte! Er schnappte sich das Foto wieder aus Rans Hand, die nun halb geschockt auf dem Sofa sass.

Sie konnte es nicht glauben. Sie konnte es nicht fassen. Sie hätte es nicht geglaubt, hätte ihr jemand nur davon erzählt. Aber sie hatte es mit eigenen Augen gesehen. Das Beweisstück.

Ran hatte zwar viel von Shinichis Vater erwartet. Aber nicht _das_. Ganz und gar nicht das.

Der berühmte, international führende Kriminalschriftsteller Yusaku Kudo, der immer stark war, der nie auch nur eine Schwäche zeigte und auf die Menschen in seiner Umgebung erhaben, ja fast schon kühl wirkte, hatte tatsächlich auch Jugendsünden. Und was für Jugendsünden das waren!

Yusaku, der in diesem Moment mit drei frischen Teetassen ins Wohnzimmer trat, bemerkte Shinichis Grinsen und ahnte sofort Schlimmes.

"Was ist?"

"Sag mal, Vater", begann Shinichi schliesslich und musste kurz innehalten, um nicht gleich laut loszulachen. Er versuchte, seine Stimme normal klingen zu lassen. "Hattest du mal eine unheimliche Begegnung mit einer Wodkaflasche?"

"Wie bitte?"

Yusaku wusste erst nicht, was Shinichi meinte, bis es ihm siedend heiss einfiel. Es gab da tatsächlich etwas, worauf er überhaupt nicht stolz war. Und an das er sich aber auch nicht mehr erinnern konnte, so sehr er es auch wollte. Von dem es aber ein Beweisfoto gab...

Shinichis Lachen drang an sein Ohr, er hatte inzwischen schon Bauchschmerzen, so sehr schüttelte es ihn. Und auch Ran musste lachen, als sie den kleinen Schock überwunden hatte. Es war aber auch zu komisch.

Yusaku hingegen fand es überhaupt nicht lustig. Warum hatte er nicht früher daran gedacht und das Foto entfernt, bevor Shinichi es zu Gesicht gekriegt hatte? Damit hätte er eine peinliche Sache geheim halten können. Aber es war zu spät. Das menschliche Gehirn speicherte solche Sachen sofort und brannte es für immer in die Erinnerung ein. Für immer und unauslöschlich. Da hatte er nun den Salat...

Auf dem Foto war Yusaku als Teenager abgebildet, der eine grosse Flasche Wodka umarmt hielt. An sich war das aber kein Verbrechen... Wenn er dabei nicht schlafend unter einem Tisch liegen würde und ein selig-dümmliches Lächeln auf dem Gesicht gehabt hätte.

Yusaku war rot, als er sich an das Foto erinnerte.

"Gib es sofort her."

"Vergiss es!", sagte Shinichi und steckte es ein. Dann durchsuchte er die verschiedenen Couverts, in denen alle Fotos aufbewahrt worden waren. "Irgendwo muss doch noch das Negativ davon sein..."

"Oh nein, mein Lieber! Das Negativ kriegst du nicht! Gib jetzt das Foto her!"

Während Ran kichernd den Platz räumte, weil sie genau wusste, was jetzt kam, stürzte Yusaku zu seinem Sohn und versuchte ihm mit Gewalt das Foto zu entreissen. Doch er hatte Shinichi unterschätzt, er hatte nicht gewusst, dass Ran ihrem Freund einige Karatekniffe beigebracht hatte.

Yusaku hatte keine Chance.

"Schön einmal zu sehen, dass du auch nur ein Mensch bist!"

Lachend und zusammen mit Ran flüchtete Shinichi dann in den Garten hinaus, im Wissen, dass Yusaku öfters schon zu tief in die Flasche geschaut hatte.

Es war ein Schnappschuss, das war ihnen längst klar. Ein Schnappschuss, wie er im Buche stand. Ein Schnappschuss, der ein ganzes Leben lang in der Erinnerung der drei verankert bleiben würde. Und es war ein Schnappschuss, über den Shinichi wahrscheinlich noch mit seinen Enkeln lachen würde.

Soviel zum Thema Jugendliche und Alkohol. Yusaku hatte wohl nie gelernt, damit umzugehen...

Owari

16.11.08 17:20 4


	10. 10 Aller Anfang ist schwer

**Aller Anfang ist schwer**

Er gab sich ernsthaft Mühe und schien nicht zu begreifen, was für einen lächerlichen Anblick er bot. Shinichi bog sich vor Lachen. Sein bester Freund und Detektivkollege Heiji Hattori sah aber auch wirklich zu komisch aus. Mit schon fast dampfenden Kopf sass der Detektiv des Westens im Tiefschnee und versuchte verzweifelt, auf die Beine zu kommen. Das Snowboard an seinen Füssen machte ihm zu schaffen, er bekam es einfach nicht hin, aufzustehen. Vergeblich mühte er sich ab, wippte vor und zurück, holte so Anlauf, nur um dann mit einem kraftlosen "Plump" zurück auf den Hintern zu fallen.

Shinichi währenddessen hatte schon Bauchschmerzen vor Lachen, es schüttelte ihn so sehr, dass er sich wenige Sekunden später selbst auf dem Boden wiederfand.

"Das is' nich' lustig!"

Heiji verengte seine Augen zu Schlitzen und funkelte Shinichi, der sich immer noch nicht von seinem Lachanfall erholt hatte, böse an. In diesem Moment wurden beide Oberschüler von einer Schneewolke eingehüllt, deren Urheberin Ran war. Zusammen mit ihrer Freundin Kazuha war sie auf Skiern unterwegs, während Shinichi und Heiji sich jedoch für das Snowboard entschieden hatten.

"Was ist denn mit euch beiden los?", fragte Ran, schob ihre Skibrille hoch und fixierte dann ihren Freund. "Ich dachte, du würdest Heiji beibringen, wie man Snowboard fährt."

"Das tue ich ja auch!", lachte Shinichi, nachdem er sich den Schnee von seiner Mütze gewischt hatte. "Aber ich hatte ja nicht ahnen können, dass Heiji gelogen und gesagt hat, er wäre schon einmal auf einem Snowboard den Hügel runtergerutscht."

"Stimmt gar nich'!", brauste Heiji auf, formte einen Schneeball und warf ihn an Shinichis Rücken. "Ich hab gesagt, dass ich Anfänger bin!"

Kazuha lachte, Ran konnte sich ebenfalls ein Kichern nicht verkneifen, und während Shinichi sich wieder den Bauch halten musste, wurden die beiden am Boden Sitzenden erneut von einer Schneewolke eingehüllt.

"Hallo, hallo!"

Shinichi verdrehte die Augen, als er die altbekannte Stimme hörte. Genau die hatte noch gefehlt...

"Was willst du denn hier, Mutter?"

"Darf man denn nicht mal mehr seinem eigenen Sohn Hallo sagen?", fragte Yukiko eingeschnappt und drehte den Kopf von ihm weg.

"Wenn es ein einfaches Hallo gewesen wäre, hätte ich ja nichts gesagt. Aber es war nicht gerade nett, dass du ausgerechnet so dicht vor uns abbremsen musstet, so dass wir den Schnee der halben Piste ins Gesicht kriegen", grummelte Shinichi und stand blitzschnell auf. Heiji wurde gelb vor Neid.

"Das hast du bei mir vorhin aber nicht gesagt", warf Ran ein. Yukiko horchte auf.

"Aha, so ist das also..." Sie warf Shinichi einen gekränkten Blick zu. "Die eigene Mutter zurechtweisen wollen, aber bei der Freundin alles durchgehen lassen. Das hat man gern."

"Ach, hör doch auf."

"Was ist denn hier los?"

Yusaku Kudo bremste sanft mit seinen Skiern und kam neben seiner Frau zum Stehen. "Gibt es irgendwelche Probleme?"

Ohne jedoch eine Antwort abzuwarten streckte Yusaku Heiji seine Hand hin und half ihm so aufzustehen.

"Nein, keine Probleme", sagte Kazuha und drehte ihren Kopf weg, damit Heiji ihr Lachen nicht sehen konnte. Ran sah amüsiert zu.

"Was is' denn?", fragte Heiji und zog beleidigt eine Schnute.

"Nichts, nichts", gluckste Kazuha und kicherte.

"Deine Freundin lacht dich aus", bemerkte Shinichi, konnte sich aber ebenfalls ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen.

"Kazuha is' doch nich' meine Freundin!", knurrte Heiji. "Sie is' nur ein Kumpel... eine Kumpelina!"

Die Gemeinte wurde knallrot.

"Bitte?", fragte nun auch Yusaku und lachte. "Eine Kumpelina?"

Da Heijis Bezeichnung für Kazuha grosse Verwunderung und noch grössere Belustigung hervorrief, hatte er plötzlich wieder mit seinem Gleichgewicht Probleme, so dass er wieder zurück in den Tiefschnee fiel.

"Jetz' reicht's!"

"Mann, Heiji", sagte Shinichi und grinste. "Ganz schön besoffen bist du. Warum bindest du das Snowboard nicht einfach los?"

"Das wollt' ich grade tun!"

Mit erstaunlich schnellen Griffen hatte sich Heiji von seinem Snowboard getrennt und konnte nun endlich ohne fremde Hilfe aufstehen. Shinichi applaudierte.

"Bravo!"

"Könnten wir vielleicht mal weiterfahren?", kam es von Yukiko, die sich kurz die Arme gerieben hatte. "Vom Herumstehen wird mir kalt."

"Wir gehen ja schon", sagte Shinichi, fuhr dann los und legte einige elegante Kurven hin, ehe er ein Stückchen weiter unten wieder stehenblieb, um auf die restliche Gruppe zu warten. Heiji, der den Pistenabschnitt mit dem Snowboard unter dem Arm gelaufen war, hatte Shinichis Darbietung natürlich gesehen.

"Wo haste so gut Snowboard fahren gelernt?", fragte er.

"Von meinem Vater", erklärte Shinichi und grinste hinterhältig. "Er hat es mir beigebracht, als wir mal in der Schweiz im Skiurlaub waren."

"Von deinem Alten?", fragte Heiji fassungslos und sah zu Yusaku Kudo, der nun ein paar Meter von ihnen entfernt gerade fast schon graziös über eine Schanze sprang. Seine Frau Yukiko applaudierte laut.

"Du lügst mich doch an, Kudo", grummelte Heiji, setzte sich hin und schnallte sich das Snowboard wieder an die Füsse. "So gut kann dein Vater gar nich' sein."

"Kann er sehr wohl. Das hast du ja vorhin selber gesehen."

"Shinichi, zeig auch mal was!", rief Yukiko und stiess dabei ihrem Mann ihren Ellbogen in die Rippen. "Los!"

Shinichi lachte. Nachdem sich die restliche Gruppe unter der nächsten Schanze versammelt hatte, fuhr Shinichi sofort los. Er hatte genug Anlauf, um elegant mit einer doppelten Schraube über die Schanze zu springen. Mit grossen Augen hatten Heiji und Kazuha dem Spektakel zugeschaut, während Ran jedoch nur gegähnt hatte.

"Das war lahm", sagte sie zu Shinichi, als sie das kurze Stückchen zu ihm hinunter gefahren war. "Kein Pepp. Die Schraube kannst du inzwischen so gut, dass es schon wieder langweilig ist. Wie wär's mal mit einem Salto? Oder einem Doppelsalto, das wäre natürlich noch besser!"

"Ein Salto?", fragte Shinichi nach. "Und dann gleich einen doppelten?"

"Ja, das wär doch was!", kam es aufgeregt von Heiji, der den kurzen Pistenabschnitt mehr mit Rutschen als mit Fahren hinter sich gebracht hatte. "Einen Salto würd ich gern mal sehen! Ich bin nämlich sicher, dassde den nich' kannst."

"Pah!", kam es gespielt beleidigt von Shinichi zurück. "Denkst du tatsächlich, ich würde den Doppelsalto nicht beherrschen?"

"Ja, das denk ich."

"Dann bist du auf dem Holzweg. Ich beweise es dir."

"Wann?"

"Jetzt."

"Gute Idee!", sagte Yusaku, der so plötzlich neben Heiji stand, dass dieser vor Schreck schon wieder sein Gleichgewicht verlor und wie ein nasser Sack umfiel. Shinichi lachte. "Ich will sehen, ob du dich verbessert hast, Junge", fügte Yusaku hinzu und deutete auf die Schanze, die sich weiter unten befand. "Das ist die grösste auf diesem Pistenabschnitt, die kannst du nehmen."

Shinichi grinste Heiji an, der wieder einen Versuch unternahm, aufzustehen, welcher jedoch genauso zum Scheitern verurteilt war wie seine letzten Versuche. "Kannste mir vielleicht mal helfen?"

Grinsend half Shinichi Heiji auf und wartete, bis er bei der Gruppe ankam, die sich bereits unter der Schanze versammelt hatte.

"Los, Shinichi, zeig es ihm!", rief Yukiko und winkte hinauf.

Ran und Kazuha, die neben Shinichis Mutter standen, waren schon ganz gespannt. Ran hatte eigentlich nur gescherzt, als sie den Doppelsalto vorgeschlagen hatte, doch das sagte sie niemandem. Wenn Shinichi unbedingt über die Schanze springen wollte, dann war das seine Entscheidung. Ihn davon abbringen konnte sie sowieso nicht.

"Bereit?", rief Yusaku hinauf und winkte. Shinichi winkte zurück. "Los!"

Er fuhr los, und Heiji wollte seinen Augen nicht trauen. Da sprang Shinichi tatsächlich mit einem Doppelsalto über die Schanze und stürzte bei der Landung nicht einmal! Yusaku Kudo musste wohl tatsächlich ein guter Lehrer sein. Vielleicht sollte er bei ihm Unterricht nehmen...?

Ran, Yukiko und Kazuha jubelten, Yusaku lächelte zufrieden, und Heiji, der trotz Snowboard an den Füssen erstaunlich schnell wieder bei Shinichi war, war neidisch.

"Das war toll!", kam es begeistert von Kazuha, doch Shinichi winkte ab.

"Das war doch gar nichts. Mit den Skiern sieht es viel besser aus. Nicht wahr, Heiji?"

Er konnte nicht anders, als ihn breit anzugrinsen.

"Wahrscheinlich schon... Aber weisste was, Kudo?", fragte Heiji und konnte ein paar Meter fahren. "Irgendwann werde auch ich über eine Schanze springen und dich alt aussehen lassen. Haste gehört, Kudo? Irgendwann!"

"Wir werden sehen", sagte Shinichi mit einem belustigten Unterton in der Stimme.

"Und ob wir das sehen werden!"

Heiji freute sich schon so sehr auf Shinichis staunendes Gesicht, dass er dadurch wieder das Gleichgewicht verlor und Kopf voran in den Tiefschnee neben der Piste purzelte.

Und erneut gab er sich ernsthaft Mühe, sich aus dieser Lage zu befreien. Und wieder schien er nicht zu begreifen, was für einen lächerlichen Anblick er dabei bot.

Owari

21.12.08 19:20 3


	11. 11 Gespräche in eisiger und warmer Atmos

**Gespräche in e****isiger und warmer Atmosphäre**

"Einen Namen müssen wir ihm ja wohl auch geben", sagte er im Dunkeln, während er die Hosenträger überstreifte.

Shinichi drückte auf den Lichtschalter, sofort wurde es im Raum hell. Wenigstens funktionierte noch das Licht.

"Einen Namen?", fragte er und zog sich seinen dicken Wollkragenpullover über. "Wozu das denn? Es ist ja nur ein ganz normaler Tag."

"Na, um natürlich den Tag deiner Niederlage zu benennen und zu feiern, Kudo!", lachte Heiji und zog sich nun ebenfalls einen Pullover über. "Damit ich dann mal überall rumerzählen kann, wie gut ich Snowboard fahren und über die Schanzen springen kann."

"Träum weiter", seufzte Shinichi, schlang sich seinen Schal um den Hals und pustete in seine Fäuste. "Das wird sowieso nie der Fall sein." Er pustete erneut. "Eine Schweinekälte ist es hier. Mist."

Stumm pflichtete Heiji seinem Detektivkollegen und besten Freund bei. Nach dem ereignisreichen Tag auf der Skipiste, bei dem Heiji es zum ersten Mal mit dem Snowboard versucht hatte und kläglich daran gescheitert war, kehrten sie nach einem letzten Drink an der Bar in das Chalet zurück, das Shinichis Eltern Yusaku und Yukiko Kudo für sie alle gemietet hatten. Nicht nur Ran, Kazuha und Yukiko freuten sich auf das warme Ferienhaus, sondern auch die beiden Jungdetektive, ganz besonders Shinichi. Als die Gruppe das Chalet endlich betrat, war es darin jedoch eiskalt. Ihr Atem wurde sofort und überdeutlich sichtbar.

Yusaku, der eine Vermutung hatte, was der Grund dafür war, schaute nach und kehrte nur drei Minuten später wieder zur Gruppe zurück. Seinem Gesichtsausdruck nach zu urteilen hatte er schlechte Nachrichten für sie in petto, das erkannten Shinichi und Heiji sofort, und das, was Yusaku dann sagte, bestätigte es: Die Heizung war kaputt und konnte erst bei Tageslicht wieder repariert werden. Was hiess, dass sie alle während der Nacht im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes auf Eis liegen würden.

Der kälteste Raum im ganzen Haus war das Schlafzimmer, das sich die zwei Oberschüler-Detektive teilten. Ursprünglich war es das Zimmer von den beiden Westjapanern, doch Kazuha, die sich viel lieber die Seele aus dem Leib schwitzen als sich die Gliedmassen abfrieren würde, tauschte kurzerhand das Bett mit Shinichi und zog im Zimmer von Ran ein. Seine Freundin stand dieses Mal auf Kazuhas Seite, darum musste Shinichi wohl oder übel klein beigeben.

"Keine Bange, das wird schon, Kudo", hatte Kazuha zu ihm gesagt und ihn dabei breit angelächelt. "Da kannste dafür mit Heiji über deine Fälle plaudern." Dann hatte sie ihm die Tür vor der Nase zugeknallt.

Das war vor knapp einer halben Stunde. Eine halbe Stunde, in der Heiji ihm erklärt hatte, dass Frauen nun mal so wären, und ihn gefragt hatte, ob Ran an Kazuhas Stelle nicht auch dasselbe getan hätte. Shinichi blieb ihm die Antwort schuldig.

"Verdammter Mist", fluchte nun auch Heiji und zog sich die Mütze über den Kopf. "Kalt!"

"Wem sagst du das?", grummelte Shinichi und warf sich auf sein Bett. Er war müde und wäre am liebsten gleich eingeschlafen. Genug Bewegung hatte er ja gehabt, den ganzen Tag über. Shinichi schloss die Augen und wäre tatsächlich eingeschlafen - wenn es nicht in diesem Moment laut an der Tür geklopft hätte.

"Darf man reinkommen?"

Es war Yusaku Kudos Stimme.

Shinichi verdrehte genervt die Augen. Na toll. Er fragte sich, was er noch von ihnen wollte, oder wohl eher, was er von _ihm_ wollte. Heiji, der Shinichis missbilligenden Gesichtsausdruck nicht sah, gab das Einverständnis.

"Klar!"

"Oh!", sagte Yusaku, als er ins Zimmer trat und seinen Sohn und dessen Kollegen sah. "Ihr seid schon umgezogen?"

"Gehörst du seit Neuestem nicht mehr zu der Welt der Sehenden?", kam es bissig von Shinichi zurück. Seiner Meinung nach war sonnenklar, dass er in Ruhe gelassen werden wollte, doch Yusaku ging nicht darauf ein.

"Soweit ich weiss schon, aber das gibt dir noch lange nicht das Recht, mich so anzuschnauzen", gab sein Vater nicht weniger bissig zurück.

"Was ist denn los?", fragte Heiji schnell, der jetzt spürte, dass die Atmosphäre im Zimmer zum Zerreissen gespannt war. Er versuchte, die Situation teilweise zu entschärfen, und es gelang ihm auch. Yusaku sah ihn an.

"Yukiko und ich haben beschlossen, dass wir diese Nacht nicht in unseren Zimmern, sondern alle zusammen im Wohnzimmer verbringen werden. Es ist der einzige Raum, der warm genug ist, da wir mit dem Kamin heizen können."

"Wir alle zusammen in einem einzigen Raum?", fragte Shinichi zur Sicherheit nach.

"Ganz genau. Also los, kommt, oder wollt ihr noch lange hier frieren?"

"Ich bin schon weg!", lachte Heiji und verschwand wie der Blitz aus dem Zimmer. Shinichi folgte ihm seufzend und mit hängendem Kopf. Das konnte ja ein toller Abend werden...

Yusaku hatte Recht behalten. Im Wohnzimmer war es tatsächlich relativ warm, das Feuer im Kamin brannte lichterloh und gab Wärme in den Raum ab. Ran und Kazuha, die beide im Schneidersitz vor dem Kamin sassen und ihre Hände dem Feuer entgegenstreckten, plauderten vergnügt miteinander. Kazuha trug gleich zwei dicke, selbstgestrickte Pullover, während Ran nur einen trug, da sie nicht mit einer solchen Notsituation gerechnet hatte. Aber wer von ihnen hatte das schon? Shinichi beantwortete seine Frage gleich selber. Niemand hatte damit gerechnet.

Shinichi musterte seine Freundin. Und sah es plötzlich ohne Zweifel kommen.

Ohne einen zweiten Pullover würde seine Ran später mehr frieren und sich womöglich noch erkälten. Bei ihrem Vorhaben am nächsten Tag war das aber alles andere als optimal. Bei diesem Problem konnte also nur eines helfen. Schnell verliess Shinichi das Wohnzimmer, kehrte in das eiskalte Schlafzimmer zurück und holte dort seinen zweiten Pullover und eine Faserpelz-Jacke raus. Anschliessend eilte er wieder der Wärme des Kaminfeuers entgegen.

Mit grossen Augen, in denen sich der pure Neid spiegelte, beobachtete Kazuha, wie Shinichi Ran den Pullover übergab und anschliessend die Jacke um ihre Schultern legte. Dann sah sie zu Heiji, der Shinichis Handlung bei Ran zwar mitverfolgt, nun aber schon wieder in ein Gespräch mit Yusaku verwickelt war. So viel Fürsorge hätte Kazuha sich auch gerne von Heiji gewünscht... Aber der Kerl merkte mal wieder gar nichts. Er merkte nicht, wann er etwas für sie hätte tun können, und er merkte auch nicht, wann er die Klappe halten sollte. Im Moment war sowieso das Gegenteil der Fall.

Ran, die Shinichis Kleider dankend in Empfang genommen hatte, hatte sofort bemerkt, dass es der Pullover war, den sie selber gestrickt und Shinichi zu Weihnachten geschenkt hatte. Sie hatte damals gehofft, ihre dafür investierte Zeit nicht vergeudet zu haben, und heute wusste sie, dass sie es nicht hatte. Ganz im Gegenteil, es kam sogar zu ihr zurück. Zwar nicht in Wolle, Stricknadeln und Zeit, aber dafür in Liebe.

Ran wäre Shinichi am liebsten um den Hals gefallen und hätte ihn geküsst, aber da sie wusste, dass Heiji und Kazuha noch nicht so weit waren, hielt sie sich zurück. Ein einfaches, aber liebevolles "Danke" musste für den Augenblick genügen. Ran nahm sich jedoch vor, sich am nächsten Tag bei Shinichi zu revanchieren.

Während sich Shinichi neben Ran setzte und sie sich gleich an ihn kuschelte, hatte Heiji ganz andere Sachen im Kopf.

"Wann gibt's denn was zu essen?", fragte er. Hungrig sah er in die Runde, zu der jedoch nur die Oberschüler gehörten. Kazuha, die vorausgesehen hatte, dass Heiji keinen Schimmer hatte, was in seiner "Kumpelina" vorging, drehte beleidigt den Kopf von ihm weg.

"Nur Geduld, junger Freund", lachte Yukiko. "Es gibt bald etwas, aber erst müssen wir uns aufwärmen."

Heiji grummelte, genau wie sein rebellierender Magen.

"Wisst ihr was?", fragte Kazuha plötzlich, um das Thema zu wechseln, und verschränkte die Arme vor ihrer Brust. "Das alles kommt mir so vor wie in einem Film, den ich mal gesehen hab."

Ran hatte sofort eine Vermutung, welchen Film ihre Freundin meinte.

"Du meinst den, in dem die ganze nördliche Erdhalbkugel einfriert?", fragte sie und erntete ein heftiges Nicken.

"Ja genau! Aber wie hiess der gleich noch mal?"

"Ach den", meldete sich nun Heiji zu Wort und gähnte. "Der is' langweilig. Und der Titel is' auch blöd."

Shinichi horchte auf und begann dann zu lächeln.

"Wieso denn? Suchst du nicht noch nach einem Titel? Der wäre doch wie geschaffen dafür!"

"Du suchst einen Titel?", fragte Kazuha verständnislos und sah Heiji an. "Warum das denn? Für was?"

Heiji biss sich auf die Lippen und sagte kein Wort. Es lag also wieder einmal an Shinichi, den Sachverhalt aufzuklären. Nachdem er geendet hatte, prustete Kazuha laut los, sehr zum Missfallen von Heiji.

"Ich glaub's ja nich'! Du und über Schanzen springen? Bevor du das schaffst, werden Rans Eltern wieder zusammenkommen! Da bin ich sicher!" Kazuha lachte aus voller Kehle.

Auch Ran musste schmunzeln. Sie fand die ganze Sache zwar nicht so komisch wie Kazuha, aber einen gewissen Amüsierfaktor hatte sie trotzdem. Stumm musterte sie ihre Freundin aus dem Westen. Es war doch immer wieder erstaunlich, wie schnell sich Kazuhas Stimmung ändern konnte. Erst konnte sie über ernste Themen mit ihr reden, dann war sie bis aufs Knochenmark beleidigt, und plötzlich konnte sie wieder laut lachen. Es war schon komisch...

Shinichi allerdings, der einen Arm um Rans Schultern gelegt hatte, grinste zufrieden.

Es schien, als würde der Abend und die Nacht trotz der eisigen Kälte ausserhalb des Wohnzimmers doch noch lustig werden. Die Weichen dafür waren bereits gestellt..

Owari

18.01.09 19:00 5


	12. 12 In der Dunkelheit der Nacht

**In der Dunkelheit der Nacht**

_Er packte sie mit beiden Händen um die Kehle und schüttelte sie wie ein tollwütiger Hund.__ Ran konnte sich nicht wehren, der fremde Mann war einfach zu stark. Und er war zu schnell für sie, er hatte sie total überrascht._

_"Raus mit der Sprache! Wo ist Kudo?"_

_Ran antwortete nicht._

_"Ich warne dich, Kleine. Wo steckt Shinichi Kudo? Sag es mir!"_

_Shinichi Kudo, ihr Freund. Er war der Grund, warum der grosse Fremde am hellichten Tag überhaupt in seine Villa eingedrungen war. Er war der Grund, warum sie jetzt gewürgt wurde. Der Grund, warum sie mit dem Tod bedroht wurde. Ran sah es in den Augen des Mannes; er war zu allem bereit. Er würde auch vor Mord nicht zurückschrecken, um an Shinichi heranzukommen. Dabei hatte der Nachmittag so ruhig und schön angefangen..._

_Ran hatte Shinichi versprochen, beim Hausputz __zu helfen, der schon lange fällig war. Eigentlich wollten beide Sonoko, die ständig über die beiden herzog, zum Putzen einspannen, aber Shinichi wusste genau, dass sie niemals erscheinen würde. Und so war es auch, obwohl Ran fest mit ihrer Freundin gerechnet hatte._

_Trotzdem wartete die Arbeit auf sie, die Shinichi nicht mal mürrisch in Angriff nahm. Ohne Sonokos __dauernde blöde Bemerkungen über ihre Beziehung arbeitete es sich doch gleich viel besser und schneller._

_Ran hatte sich mit Sonokos Abwesenheit abgefunden und begann, in der Bibliothek ein paar Bücher aus dem Regal zu ziehen und diese abzu__wischen. Als Shinichi gerade dabei war, die buchfreien Regale abzustauben, klingelte das Telefon. Es war Kommissar Megure, der dringend seine Hilfe in einem Fall benötigte. Ran liess Shinichi ohne Wenn und Aber gehen._

_Kurze Zeit später hörte __sie, wie sich die Haustür öffnete und gleich wieder schloss. Ran dachte sich nichts dabei, es konnte nur Shinichi sein. Aber irgendwie war es doch komisch. Es musste wohl ein neuer Rekord sein, so schnell hatte er noch nie einen Fall gelöst. Schritte erklangen, die sich der Bibliothek näherten, in der Ran sich noch immer aufhielt._

_Aber es war nicht Shinichi, der plötzlich hinter ihr stand. Es war ein grosser, fremder Mann._

_Für Ran ging alles viel zu schnell. Als sie wieder realisierte, was geschehen war__, lag sie bereits am Boden und wurde gewürgt. Sie versuchte alles nur Erdenkliche, um dem tödlichen Griff zu entkommen, aber es ging nicht. Erst, als sie ihm einen mehr oder wenigen kräftigen Hieb mit der Faust gegen die Schläfe versetzte, liess er von ihr ab. Ran konnte sich aufrappeln, aber bevor sie in Kampfstellung gehen konnte, schlossen sich bereits wieder die Hände des Mannes um ihren Hals und sie wurde an die Wand gedrückt._

_"Ich wiederhole: Wo hat sich Kudo versteckt? Sag es mir__, wenn du nicht sterben willst!"_

_Der Mann versetzte ihr einen heftigen Stoss gegen den Kopf, um seinen Worten Nachdruck zu verleihen. Der Schmerz schoss wie ein Blitz durch Rans Wirbelsäule und nahm ihr kurz die Luft._

_Sie konnte kaum noch atmen, __als der Mann sie grob schüttelte und ihr Kopf gegen die Wand flog._

_"Sag es endlich!"_

_Er lockerte den tödlichen Griff um ihren Hals etwas._

_Ran versuchte es mit einer Lüge._

_"Ich weiss es nicht", presste sie zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähen hervor. "Und selbst wenn ich es wüsste, würde ich es dir nicht verraten."_

_"Willst du sterben?"_

_Ran antwortete nichts._

_Er grinste sie hämisch an._

_"__Du bist wirklich bereit, für ihn zu sterben?"_

_Urplötzlich hatte Ran keine Angst mehr. __Die Zeit dafür war vorbei. Wenn es sein musste, würde sie das tatsächlich tun. Mit zischender Stimme antwortete sie ihm._

_"__Mit Sicherheit."_

_"Oh", machte der Mann und grinste sie noch __fieser an. "Du bist verliebt. Wie süss."_

_"Lass mich los!"_

_"Negativ. Aber es überaus bemerkenswert, wie __ähnlich das Muster der Liebe dem Muster des Wahnsinns ist."_

_Ran blieb stumm. Den Satz kannte sie irgendwoher. Das Muster der Liebe, und das Muster des Wahnsinns... Natürlich!_

_"Du hast wohl zu __viel Matrix geschaut-"_

_Der Mann wurde so wütend__, dass er Ran wieder fester würgte._

_"Willst du mir immer noch nicht sagen, wo Shinichi Kudo steckt?"_

_Sie keuchte__ und schnappte nach Luft._

_In diesem Moment hörte Ran erneut, __wie sich die Haustür öffnete. Aber dieses Mal war sie sich sicher, dass es Shinichi war. Sein Ruf bestätigte es._

_"Ich bin wieder da!__ Ran?"_

_Der Mann grinste __sie hinterhältig lächelnd an, liess sie mit einer Hand los und zückte damit ein Messer._

_"Jetzt ist __Kudo fällig!"_

"Shinichi, nein!"

Schweissgebadet schrak Ran hoch und weckte mit ihrem Schrei sämtliche Anwesende. Während Yusaku und Yukiko sich stumm aufrichteten, fiel Kazuha in Rans Schrei ein. Heiji war sofort auf den Beinen, doch genau wie seine Eltern blieb auch Shinichi ruhig.

"Ran? Was ist denn?"

Die Angesprochene jedoch benötigte einige Augenblicke, ehe sie sich wieder sammeln konnte. Es war Shinichis ruhige Stimme und die Atmosphäre, die im Wohnzimmer herrschte, die ihr das Wissen gab, dass es nur ein Alptraum war. Sie hatte nur schlecht geträumt, das war alles. Und trotzdem, der Traum schien so real...

Mit stockender Stimme erzählte Ran den anderen, was sie geträumt hatte, und kaum hatte sie geendet, meldete sich Kazuha zu Wort.

"Ich muss auf die Toilette", sagte sie, schälte sich aus ihren Decken und stand auf.

Ran ging nicht mit ihr, sondern blieb dick eingemummt auf ihrem Platz neben ihrem Freund sitzen und liess den Kopf hängen.

Shinichi sah sich um. Durch das fast erloschene Kaminfeuer herrschte im Wohnzimmer nicht mehr eine wohlige Wärme, sondern schon fast wieder eine eisige Kälte. Eine Kälte, die der Auslöser für eine Erkältung sein könnte, wenn nicht sofort etwas an der Situation geändert werden würde.

Yusaku wusste das, also schälte auch er sich aus seinen Decken und legte ein paar Holzscheite in die Glut. Nach kurzer Zeit fingen diese Feuer, Yusaku legte gleich weiteres Holz nach. Shinichi und Ran seufzten innerlich auf. Die restliche Nacht war gerettet.

Da sich die kleine Gruppe direkt vor dem Kamin ihr Lager aufgebaut hatte, warf das flackernde Licht des Feuers ihre gespenstischen Schatten an die Wände. Shinichi beobachtete sie, während er Ran, die sich nun an ihn geklammert hatte, beruhigend über den Rücken strich. Auch Heiji sah ihre Schatten, und der Anblick liess ihn plötzlich breit grinsen.

"Was hast du?", fragte Shinichi und sah Heiji an. Irgendwie verhiess dessen Grinsen nichts Gutes.

"Pass gut auf, Kudo."

"Hä? Was hast du jetzt schon wieder vor?"

"Sei still."

Heiji wartete, bis Kazuha von der Toilette zurückkam und unweigerlich an der Wand vorbeilaufen musste, an der ihre Schatten am deutlichsten waren. Kaum erschien sie gähnend wieder im Wohnzimmer, hielt Heiji schon die Hände vor das Feuer, so dass die Schatten davon an die Wand geworfen wurden und es so aussah, als würden riesige Krallen nach Kazuha greifen.

"Kazuha, hinter dir!"

"Was is' denn-? Aaaaah!"

Sie begann zu kreischen und schnellte mit einem meisterhaften Sprung von der Wand weg.

Heiji lachte laut los, während Ran nur erschrocken hochsah und Shinichi, der sich eine Hand über die Augen gelegt hatte, nur stumm den Kopf schüttelte. Yusaku hingegen, der sich wieder in seine Decken gehüllt hatte, grummelte.

"Sind wir hier in einer Geisterbahn?"

Der junge Detektiv aus Osaka lachte noch immer, doch Kazuha fand das überhaupt nicht lustig.

"Du Idiot! Was sollte das grade?"

"Was is' denn?", fragte Heiji glucksend und musste sich schon den Bauch halten.

"Das war nich' lustig!"

"Ach, jetz' tu doch nich' so! Es war doch nur Spass!"

"Von wegen nur Spass, Heiji", sagte Ran sauer. "Das war wirklich nicht lustig, sondern einfach nur geschmacklos."

Kazuha war froh über die Unterstützung ihrer Freundin aus Tokyo.

"Siehste?"

"Ach, ihr habt doch keine Ahnung", sagte Heiji nun leicht beleidigt, legte sich wieder hin und drehte seiner Sandkastenfreundin den Rücken zu. Er grummelte. "Gute Nacht allerseits."

Shinichi stöhnte genervt auf, dann gähnte er ausgiebig und tat es ihm gleich.

"Oh Mann, ich hoffe, für diese Nacht gibt's keine weiteren Gruselgeschichten mehr."

"Das hoffe ich auch", flüsterte Ran in sein Ohr, kaum hatte sie sich neben ihn gelegt und sich an ihn gekuschelt. "Und ich hoffe, mein Traum wird nicht Wirklichkeit."

"Mach dir da mal keine Sorgen. Ein Hausputz ist ja schliesslich in nächster Zeit nicht geplant..."

Langsam schlief Shinichi wieder ein, und mit ihm auch alle anderen, nachdem sie sich wieder beruhigt hatten. Im Wohnzimmer war es friedlich, alles war ruhig. Die Ruhe jedoch hielt nicht lange an. Zu schnell wurde Shinichi erneut aus dem Schlaf gerissen, doch dieses Mal war es nicht Ran, sondern Heiji.

Er schnarchte laut.

Shinichi hielt sich die Ohren zu. Das war ja nicht auszuhalten! Eine nicht geölte Motorsäge war nichts im Vergleich zu Heijis Sägen. Schrecklich. Rans kurze Bewegung zeigte ihm, dass auch sie wieder wach war. Bei Kazuha, Yukiko und Yusaku war es dasselbe. Shinichi hörte, wie Yusaku genervt aufstöhnte.

Ran flüsterte ihm etwas zu, doch in diesem Moment schnarchte Heiji wieder so laut, dass Shinichi sie nicht verstehen konnte. Das hielt man ja im Kopf nicht aus!

"Das gibt's doch einfach nicht!", kam es von Yukiko. Sie war überaus genervt, das hörte Shinichi heraus.

"Jetz' reicht's!"

Es war Kazuhas aufgebrachte Stimme. Shinichi und Ran sahen zu ihr hinüber. Die junge Frau aus Osaka richtete sich ruckartig auf, schlug Heijis Decke zurück und zog ihm eine Socke aus. Anschiessend stopfte sie ihm diese grob in den offenen Mund, was den Effekt hatte, dass das laute Schnarchen auf eine minimale Lautstärke heruntergesetzt wurde.

Heiji, der davon nicht aufgewacht war, war nun kaum noch zu hören.

"Danke, Kazuha", sagten Yusaku und Yukiko gleichzeitig, und auch Ran und Shinichi bedankten sich leise bei ihr.

Shinichi grinste in sich hinein. Heiji würde am Morgen wohl einen komischen Geschmack im Mund haben. Den Geschmack von Käsefüssen.

Der Tokyoter Detektiv freute sich jetzt schon auf dessen Gesichtsausdruck. Er hatte es schliesslich gewusst. Er hatte schon am Vorabend gewusst, dass es noch lustig werden könnte...

Wenige Stunden später, in aller Herrgottsfrühe, zerriss ein von einer Socke gedämpfter Schrei die Stille im Chalet. Und dieses Mal war es nicht nur Kazuha, die laut loslachte.

Owari

15.02.09 19:00 4


	13. 13 Schulaufsatz zum Zweiten

**Schulaufsatz zum Zweiten**

_Sie mochte keine medizinische Ausbildung haben, doch sie hatte ihre Hypothese durch Beobachtung und das Sammeln empirischer Beweise entwickelt und war auf diesem Weg zu einem zwar unglaublichen, aber dennoch möglichen Schluss gelangt. Es gab keine Zweifel mehr, der Fall war geknackt. Es war nicht wie vermutet der von Anfang an verdächtigte Assistenzarzt, sondern der nette, unscheinbare Chefarzt der Klinik. Sein Motiv für diese unglaubliche, aber brutale Tat jedoch gab er nicht zu, so sehr er auch unter Druck gesetzt wurde. Das Tatmotiv würde also wohl immer im Dunkeln bleiben..._

Mit einem erleichterten Seufzen schrieb Ran das letzte Kanji auf das Blatt Papier und legte dann den Kugelschreiber weg. Sie war stolz auf sich, ihr Aufsatz war endlich fertig. Leicht war es nicht gewesen, ihn zu schreiben, das gab sie zu, aber sie wollte zur Abwechslung mal eine Herausforderung. Und die hatte sie bekommen.

Die Klasse hatte die Auswahl zwischen einem fiktiven Kriminalfall, der sich in einer renommierten Klinik abspielen sollte, oder einer lustigen Geschichte, die aus lauter Redewendungen bestehen musste. Ran hatte sich nach einem kurzen Seitenblick zu ihrem Freund Shinichi für den Kriminalfall entschieden. Da sie in letzter Zeit viele Medizin-Thriller gelesen hatte, hatte sie grosse Lust, selber eine solche Geschichte zu verfassen. Und sie wollte Shinichi beweisen, dass sie sehr wohl auch eine Begabung für das Schreiben hatte, nicht nur sein Vater. Das war vor wenigen Tagen, und die Oberschülerin hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie ihre Chance so schnell bekommen würde.

Ran steckte sich ausgiebig, dann schaute sie auf die Uhr. Ihre Klasse hatte noch eine ganze Viertelstunde Zeit für ihren Aufsatz, aber das Geräusch der Stifte, die über das Papier flogen, zeigte Ran, dass sie die erste war. Mit Abstand die erste. Theoretisch könnte sie ihre Sachen zusammenpacken und gehen, da es die letzte Schulstunde an diesem Tag war, aber sie und Shinichi hatten vereinbart, direkt nach der Schule zusammen im Beika-Park spazieren zu gehen. Draussen auf dem Pausenhof auf ihn zu warten wollte Ran nicht. Die restliche Zeit könnte sie aber für etwas ganz anderes nutzen...

Leise stand Ran auf, brachte ihren Aufsatz nach vorne zu ihrem Lehrer und kehrte genauso leise wieder an ihren Platz zurück. Dann holte sie die Mathematik-Unterlagen aus ihrer Schultasche und begann, die Hausaufgaben zu machen.

Nachdem sie eine Gleichung ausgerechnet hatte, warf sie einen kurzen Blick nach hinten zu Shinichi, der noch mit seinem Aufsatz beschäftigt war. Er hatte seine Zunge zwischen den Lippen eingeklemmt und seine Nasenspitze schwebte nur wenige Millimeter über dem Blatt Papier. Mit schnellen Bewegungen schrieb er seinen Aufsatz, bei dem Ran nur raten konnte, worüber er schrieb. Obwohl, bei der Geschwindigkeit, mit der Shinichi seine Aufgabe erledigte, konnte Ran schon fast erahnen, welches Thema er gewählt hatte.

Aber Moment mal!

Ran schüttelte plötzlich mit geschlossenen Augen den Kopf. Das stimmte ja gar nicht. Shinichi und auch sein Kumpel, Nakamichi, waren die einzigen zwei Schüler, die ihre Aufsatzthemen nicht frei wählen konnten. Und daran waren die beiden nicht ganz unschuldig. Aber die grösste Schuld traf wohl Nakamichis zahme kleine Maus, die nicht zum ersten Mal Lehrer auf Stühle und Tische flüchten liess. Beim letzten Mal, als die Maus die Lehrerin für Musik und Theater fast zu Tode erschreckt hatte, mussten Nakamichi und Shinichi zur Strafe in dem Musical mitspielen, das am Schulfest aufgeführt wurde. Und dabei kam ein Talent bei Shinichi zum Vorschein, von dem seine Mitschüler nichts wussten. Von dem sie auch nie etwas geahnt hatten.

Ran grinste wie ein Schnitzel, als sie sich daran zurückerinnerte, und sie warf noch einmal einen Blick nach hinten zu Shinichi. Damals wurde er von Nakamichi überredet, beim Streich mitzumachen. Heute jedoch war er es alleine. Allerdings war Shinichi der Schüler, der am lautesten gelacht hatte, als ihr Japanisch-Lehrer, mehr vor Schreck als vor Angst, sich auf dem Lehrerpult stehend wiederfand.

Zur Strafe mussten Shinichi und Nakamichi über das Thema schreiben, das der Lehrer ihnen vorgab. Dazu kam noch jeweils eine Stunde Nachsitzen am nächsten Tag. Die Klasse hatte sich kaputtgelacht, als sie das hörten, wodurch dann auch gleich andere Schüler zum Nachsitzen verdonnert wurden. Ran gehörte zu den wenigen, die sich beherrschen konnten und straffrei aus der Sache herauskamen. Ebenfalls straffrei blieb Nakamichis Maus, das kleine, fiepende, nach Aufmerksamkeit lechzende graue Fellknäuel.

Ran seufzte leise und streckte sich, ehe sie sich wieder an ihre Rechenaufgaben machte. Während nur Minuten später die ersten Schüler ihre Aufsätze beendeten und schliesslich verschwanden, blieb Ran ruhig sitzen. Sie musste nur noch vier Aufgaben lösen, dann hatte sie ihre Hausaufgaben erledigt. Shinichi hingegen, der der Grund war, warum sie überhaupt noch im Klassenzimmer sass, arbeitete noch immer an seinem Aufsatz.

Ran seufzte erneut, als sie an ihren Freund und seine Schularbeit dachte. Als er das letzte Mal ein Thema vorgesetzt bekam, kam dabei ein Aufsatz heraus, der in der ganzen Klasse für riesiges Gelächter sorgte. Es war aber auch ein blödes Thema, das der Lehrer damals vorgesetzt hatte; der letzte gesehene Film. Da konnte doch nur ein verdrehter Aufsatz dabei herauskommen.

Damals war es Shinichis eigene Entscheidung, jenen Aufsatz zu schreiben. Dieses Mal jedoch hatte er es verbockt. Durch diesen einen Streich, den er zusammen mit Nakamichi in einem Anflug von kindischer Blödheit dem Japanisch-Lehrer gespielt hatte, hatte er es sich mit ihm deutlich verscherzt.

Ein leises Lachen dran an Rans Ohren. Es war Shinichi, der seinen Kugelschreiber endlich beiseite gelegt hatte und seinen Aufsatz noch mal durchlas. Das Grinsen, das er aufgelegt hatte, verhiess nichts Gutes. Zumindest nichts Gutes für den Lehrer, das erkannte Ran sofort. Sie rollte mit den Augen. Was in dem Text stand, wollte sie lieber gar nicht wissen. Nur... einen Tag später lag wie schon damals Shinichis Aufsatz auf den Pulten aller Schüler. Und alle konnten ihn lesen. Nun erfuhr Ran, warum Shinichi zuerst sehr lange überlegt hatte, bevor er zu schreiben begann, und warum er oft eine Pause eingelegt hatte. Der Text war nicht gerade lang. Und Ran merkte auch, dass er nicht gerade den Vorstellungen irgendwelcher Lehrer entsprach. Der Aufsatz war... sehr eigen - und direkt an den Lehrer gerichtet.

_Man sagt ja nichts, man redet ja nur, und labert dabei nur dumm herum_

_Aller Unfug ist schwer. Da ist die Lage für den ambitionierten Schreiberling hoffnungslos, aber nicht ernst. Und weil frisch gewagt halb geschwommen ist, heiligt auch in diesem Fall der Scheck die Mittel._

_Wenn Ihnen schon dieser dilettantische Einstieg durch Mark und Pfennig ging, denken Sie immer daran: Hauptsache gesund und Frau hat Arbeit. Denn ein gebranntes Kind läuft immer wieder ins Feuer. Lassen Sie sich keine Laus über den Lebkuchen laufen, denn im Alter nützt auch Torheit nichts._

_Ja ja, so dumm kommen wir nie mehr zusammen. Aber Selbsterkenntnis ist ja bekanntlich der erste Schritt zum Selbstmord. Tadel verpflichtet, denn es steht fest: Wie man sich füttert so wiegt man. Und auch wenn geteilte Suppe geteiltes Leid ist, ist Hummer doch immer noch der beste Koch._

_Ach, was soll das ganze Gefasel - Reden ist Silber, Geigen ist Gold. Darum lassen Sie sich durch das Hemd sagen: Nachts sind alle Ampeln grün! Es sei denn, Sie erwischen eine rote Welle._

Als Nakamichi den Text durchgelesen hatte, lachte er laut los, und steckte dabei auch seine Klassenkameraden an. Shinichi und Ran hingegen blieben ganz ruhig, und das war ihre Rettung. Genau wie Ran geahnt hatte, war ihr Lehrer nicht erfreut. Er war sogar richtig wütend. Und zwar so sehr, dass er jedem einzelnen Schüler, der über Shinichis Text lachte, gleich zwei Stunden Nachsitzen aufbrummte.

Shinichi und Ran atmeten erleichtert auf, als der Lehrer endlich mit dem Unterricht begann. Da hatte Shinichi noch mal Glück gehabt. Eine Stunde Nachsitzen war immer noch besser als zwei Stunden. Auch wenn kein Nachsitzen noch besser gewesen wäre.

Owari

15.03.09 15:30 4


	14. 14 Fähigkeiten, Gene und ein ungewöhnlic

**Fähigkeiten, Gene und ein ungewöhnlicher Familienstammbaum**

Ihre weiche, fleischige Hand war warm, und ihre Augen ruhten wohlwollend auf ihm."

Yukiko starrte Yusaku an.

"Das ist nicht dein Ernst, oder?", fragte sie.

"Warum sollte es das nicht sein?", kam die Gegenfrage. "Du wolltest einen Satz, also hast du einen bekommen."

"Aber doch nicht so einen! Weisst du eigentlich, was da angedeutet wird?"

Yusaku seufzte genervt auf, dann liess er sich auf den Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch fallen.

"Yukiko, du selbst hast gesagt, du nimmst den erstbesten Satz. Du warst dabei, als ich ihn durch das Zufallsprinzip ausgewählt habe. Was also stört dich daran?"

Yukiko antwortete nicht.

"Ich will einen anderen Satz."

"Vergiss es."

"Hast du Ketchup in den Ohren? Ich will einen anderen!"

"Du wolltest doch eine Herausforderung, und die hast du jetzt!"

"Schon gut", sagte Yukiko und strich sich genervt eine Haarsträhne hinter das Ohr. "Schon gut. Machen wir eine Wette daraus?"

"Eine Wette?", fragte Yusaku verblüfft und sah zu ihr hoch, lächelte dann aber gleich siegessicher. "Wenn du das willst... Und wie lautet dein Wetteinsatz?"

"Wenn ich gewinne, begleitest du mich bei meinem nächsten Shoppingausflug und trägst alle Taschen", sagte Yukiko schlagfertig und lächelte ihn von oben herab an.

"Und wenn du verlierst?", kam es sofort von Yusaku. Ihm behagte die Vorstellung, nur ein Lastesel zu sein, überhaupt nicht.

"Wenn ich verliere, dann...", begann Yukiko, doch ihr fiel nichts Gescheites ein. Dafür machte ihr Mann einen Vorschlag.

"Wenn du verlierst, lästerst du nicht dauernd über meine Arbeitsmethoden. Die sind mir nämlich sehr wichtig. Gilt die Wette?"

"Die Wette gilt", sagte Yukiko nach kurzem Überlegen und packte Yusakus Hand, die er ihr hinstreckte. "Du wirst dein blaues Wunder erleben, Mister Hochwohlgeborener."

"Träum weiter, Baronin der Finsternis."

"Hättest du wohl gerne, drittklassiger Groschenroman-Verfasser."

"Was denn?", entrüstete sich Yusaku gespielt. "Immerhin bringe ich mit meinen so genannten Groschenromanen das Geld ins Haus. Geld, mit dem du dir einfach aus einer Laune heraus mal einen Jaguar gekauft und ihn später zu Schrott gefahren hast."

"Das stimmt doch gar nicht!", entrüstete sich die ehemalige Schauspielerin sofort. Doch Yusaku blieb ganz cool.

"Versuch es nicht abzustreiten, Yukiko. Ich weiss es, weil ich es live miterlebt habe. Ein Glück, dass Shinichi das nicht gesehen hat."

Yukiko lächelte verlegen, dann fiel ihr plötzlich etwas ein.

"Was ist eigentlich mit Shinichi?"

"Was soll schon mit ihm sein?"

Yukiko grinste siegessicher.

"Findest du nicht auch, dass er ein hervorragender Schauspieler ist?"

Yusaku, der genau wusste, worauf seine Frau hinaus wollte, konterte elegant und benutzte dabei Yukikos Satzanfang.

"Findest du nicht auch irgendwie merkwürdig, dass auch er ein gewisses Talent besitzt, Geschichten zu schreiben?"

"Und wenn schon. Shinichi kommt mehr nach mir."

"Nein, das Gegenteil ist der Fall. Er kommt mehr nach mir."

"Shinichi ist aber mehr Schauspieler als Schriftsteller, also-"

"Du vergisst da zwei wichtige Sachen, Yukiko", warf Yusaku ein und sah wieder zu ihr hoch. "Erstens war ich Detektiv. Und zweitens ist Shinichi eindeutig ein Kudo. Das lässt sich nicht von der Hand weisen."

"Blödsinn! Shinichi ist genauso sehr ein Fujimine-"

"Oh nein, Yukiko, jetzt erzählst du Blödsinn. Shinichi hat deine Fähigkeiten geerbt, das stimmt, aber das war es auch schon."

"Bitte?", rief Yukiko entrüstet. "Was soll den das schon wieder heissen?"

"Das soll heissen, dass die Kudo-Gene äusserst hartnäckige und starke Gene sind. Sie sind dominant anderen Genen gegenüber. Das war schon bei meinem Urgrossvater so, bei meinem Grossvater, bei meinem Vater, bei mir und jetzt auch bei Shinichi. Wir haben beziehungsweise hatten alle ein erstaunlich ähnliches Aussehen, dasselbe Verhalten-"

"Ja, ein rotzfreches Mundwerk und keinen Anstand", warf Yukiko ein.

"-und auch die gleichen Berufswege", fuhr Yusaku fort, ohne auf Yukikos Einwand eingegangen zu sein. "Wir alle waren Detektive, Yukiko. Mein Urgrossvater, mein Grossvater, mein Vater, ich, wie du weisst, und natürlich auch Shinichi. Eine Familie von Detektiven, und, wenn ich das mal so sagen darf, nicht mal schlechte. Und noch was, Yukiko", fügte Yusaku hinzu und sah ihr direkt in die Augen. "Wenn Shinichi mal Kinder hat und eines davon ein Junge ist, wird er erstens gleich aussehen wie unser Sohn, und zweitens ebenfalls Detektiv werden, wenn er alt genug ist."

"Dann meinst du also, dass die Kudo-Frauen...?"

"Genau. Die Frauen, die sich in unsere Familie eingeheiratet haben, haben jeweils ihre Fähigkeiten weitervererbt, nicht aber das Aussehen oder die Berufe."

"Und was ist mit den weiblichen Nachkommen?"

"Schon vor meinem Urgrossvater gab es keine Kudo-Töchter mehr, und wir alle waren beziehungsweise sind Einzelkinder. Das ist schon fast eine Familientradition."

"Und wenn Shinichi mehr als nur ein Kind bekommt und eines davon ein Mädchen ist?"

"Dann wird die Kleine unsere Tradition brechen. Worüber ich übrigens nicht traurig wäre", fügte Yusaku hinzu und schrieb ein paar Worte. "Früher oder später wird die Tradition sowieso gebrochen, und ich hoffe, dass ich das noch erlebe."

Yukiko grinste, ehe sie sich auf den Schreibtisch setzte.

"Eine sehr ungewöhnliche Abstammung hat unser Shinichi da... Aber es gäbe aber auch noch einen anderen, direkteren Weg, die Tradition zu brechen."

Yusaku wusste sofort, woran seine Frau dachte: Ein Geschwisterchen für Shinichi. Eine Möglichkeit wäre es durchaus, aber... Er seufzte.

"Theoretisch würde das schon gehen, aber praktisch leider nicht." Yusaku sah zu ihr hoch, direkt in ihre Augen. "Du weisst genauso gut wie ich, dass wir das nicht riskieren sollten. Ach, was rede ich? Wir _dürfen_ es nicht riskieren. Unter keinen Umständen dürfen wir das."

Yukiko liess den Kopf hängen.

"Ja, leider. Überlassen wir das also lieber Shinichi."

Yusaku nickte.

"Ich mach mich jetzt mal an die Geschichte", sagte Yukiko, und während Yusaku erneut stumm nickte, verliess seine Frau das Arbeitszimmer.

Kaum hatte sie das Wohnzimmer erreicht, raufte sie sich die Haare. Da hatte sie sich aber einen grossen Schlamassel eingebrockt! Wie sollte sie jetzt bloss die Wette gewinnen? Sie brauchte Hilfe, und zwar sofort. Hilfe... Na klar, Hilfe!

Es gab nur einen, der ihr jetzt helfen konnte. Yukiko handelte sofort.

Nach nur einem Klingeln nahm Shinichi den Anruf entgegen.

"Mutter, was ist denn so dringend?", fragte er gleich, ohne auch nur daran zu denken, sie zu begrüssen.

"Shinichi, ich brauche deine Hilfe", kam Yukiko ohne zu zögern auf den Punkt. "Ich habe mit deinem Vater gewettet, dass ich mit einem vorgegebenen Satz eine Geschichte schreiben kann, die einerseits lustig, andererseits aber auch tiefgründig ist."

"Und was ist das Problem dabei?", kam es fast schon gelangweilt von Shinichi. "Schreib doch einfach drauflos, es wird schon was daraus werden."

"So einfach ist das nicht! Ich brauche einen Tipp! Oder eine Idee!"

"Wie lautet denn der Satz?", fragte Shinichi.

"'Ihre weiche, fleischige Hand war warm, und ihre Augen ruhten wohlwollend auf ihm.' Das ist er. Hast du eine Idee? Eine gute, wenn möglich."

Ihr Sohn blieb stumm.

"Shinichi? Hallo, Shinichi? Bist du noch dran?"

Er antwortete nicht. Dafür baumelte plötzlich das ausgezogene Telefonkabel vor ihrem Gesicht herum. Yusaku hielt es ihr hin.

"Mogeln gilt nicht."

"Ich habe nicht gemogelt!"

"Doch, hast du", entgegnete Yusaku ruhig und stöpselte den Stecker des Telefonkabels wieder in die Wand. "Du hast mit Shinichi telefoniert und ihn gefragt, ob er zum Satz eine Idee hätte. Ich habe es genau gehört", fügte er hinzu und stellte sich vor sie hin. "Gib es doch zu, dir fällt keine Geschichte ein. Du kannst das Schreiben ruhig wieder mir überlassen."

Yukiko blieb stumm und war wütend auf sich selbst. Ihr Sohn Shinichi hatte schon sehr gute Geschichten geschrieben, bei denen man sofort erkennen konnte, wessen Sohn er war. Auch dessen Freundin Ran hatte Talent. Warum aber sie nicht? Warum nur? Das war so fies!

"Nimm es nicht so tragisch, meine Liebe", sagte Yusaku aufmunternd, umarmte sie und strich ihr über den Rücken. "Nicht jeder Mensch hat die Fähigkeit zu schreiben."

"Das sagst du jetzt einfach so", grummelte Yukiko, genoss jedoch die Nähe ihres Mannes.

"Nein. Aber ich mach dir einen Vorschlag: Wenn mein nächstes Buch ein Bestseller wird und verfilmt werden soll, sorge ich dafür, dass du die Hauptrolle bekommst. Einverstanden?"

Yukiko schwieg und dachte nach. Das Angebot hörte sich gar nicht mal so schlecht an. Es hörte sich sogar sehr gut an!

"Ich muss jetzt weiterarbeiten, sonst bringen mich meine Verleger demnächst noch um", kam es plötzlich von Yusaku. "Und ich habe keine Lust, dass Shinichi meinen Mörder zur Strecke bringen muss."

"Dann geh. Ich hab keine Lust, plötzlich eine Witwe zu werden. Ausserdem bin ich zu jung für diese Bezeichnung."

Yusaku grinste, dann ging er und liess seine Frau in Gedanken versunken zurück.

Yukiko seufzte. Die ganze Aktion war wohl ein Schuss in den Ofen. Dabei hatte sie ihrem Mann beweisen wollen, dass auch sie das Zeug zur Schriftstellerin hatte. Aber vielleicht war das auch gut so. Eineinhalb Schriftsteller in der Familie mussten reichen, einen weiteren brauchte es nicht. Yukiko sah es ein. Sie war nicht geboren um zu schreiben. Sie war geboren um zu schauspielern.

Und das konnte sie sehr gut.

Plötzlich grinste Yukiko. Sie konnte auch noch etwas anderes sehr gut. Nämlich, ihren Mann zu ärgern und ihm auf die Nerven gehen. Sie sah es schon fast als ihre Bestimmung an.

Yukiko lächelte böse, dann machte sie sich auf den Weg in Yusakus Arbeitszimmer.

Owari

17.05.09 18:30 4


	15. 15 Zerstörte Leben

**Zerstörte Leben**

Ständig wurde er von Minuten, Stunden, Tagen, Monaten, Jahren, Jahrhunderten und Äonen verfolgt.

Er wurde von allen möglichen Zeitangaben verfolgt, nicht aber von materiellen Dingen. Und schon gar nicht von Personen. Aber genau darüber war er sehr froh. Er wollte niemanden sehen, er wollte niemanden um sich haben. Er wollte alleine sein. Er brauchte Ruhe, um sich wieder finden zu können. Er brauchte Ruhe, um nachdenken zu können.

Und er brauchte Ruhe, um es vergessen zu können.

Wie ein kleines Kind, das vor irgend etwas Angst hatte, verkroch Shinichi sich in eine Ecke in der riesengrossen Bibliothek, zog die Knie an und legte die Arme um sie. Endlich war er alleine. Endlich war er dort, wo er sich am liebsten aufhielt in seinem Zuhause. Er war umgeben von den einzigen Sachen, die ihn nicht für das verurteilten, was er getan hatte...

_Rückblick_

_"Shinichi, jetzt komm endlich!", rief Ran ungeduldig und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. "Wir kommen noch zu spät!"_

_"Ja doch!", sagte Shinichi und spurtete die Treppe hinunter. "Hetz doch nicht so!"_

_"Ich hetze nicht, du trödelst nur!"_

_Shinichi grummelte und verfluchte die Ungeduld seiner Freundin, doch dann war er endlich fertig. Zwei Minuten später waren sie unterwegs._

_"Warum denn so eilig?", fragte Shinichi schlecht gelaunt. "Es ist ja kein Notfall."_

_Ran war ebenfalls schlecht gelaunt._

_"Bei dir muss alles ein Notfall sein, um es schnell zu erledigen, was?"_

_"Stimmt gar nicht!"_

_"Warum wolltest du nicht das Taxi nehmen?"_

_"Weil ich nun mal gerne mit dir dahin laufe", entgegnete Shinichi und versuchte ein Lächeln. Es gelang halbwegs. "So kann ich mehr Zeit mit dir verbringen, weisst du. Denn wer weiss schon, was morgen ist? Vielleicht ist morgen schon einer von uns tot, und dann macht sich der Zurückgebliebene Vorwürfe. Das will ich nicht", fügte er dann leise hinzu._

_"Ach was", sagte Ran und fuhr sich genervt durch die Haare. "Heute oder auch morgen stirbt keiner von uns. Ausserdem verbringen wir wirklich viel Zeit miteinander. Aber das ändert jetzt nichts daran, dass ich zu spät dran bin." Sie begann zu laufen. "Jetzt komm endlich in die Hufe!"_

_"Ran, jetzt warte doch mal! Ich meine das Ernst!"_

_Seine Freundin wirbelte herum._

_"Shinichi, ich sag es nur noch einmal. Ich - Oh nein!"_

_Ran blieb sofort stehen, sah jedoch an ihrem Freund vorbei._

_Shinichi folgte ihrem Blick und entdeckte sofort einen kleinen Jungen, auf die Strasse gerannt war, ohne sich zu vergewissern, ob keine Gefahr drohte. Ein grosser Lastwagen kam ihm entgegen, und beide, Ran und Shinichi, erkannten, dass der Fahrer nicht mehr rechtzeitig bremsen konnte, egal wie schnell er auch reagieren könnte._

_"Oh mein Gott!"_

_Ran rannte sofort los._

_"Ran, bleib hier!", rief Shinichi, doch sie hörte nicht auf ihn. "Ran! Komm zurück!"_

_Shinichi wollte ebenfalls losrennen, doch er wurde sofort von einem Mann, der ebenfalls die Situation erfasst hatte, zurückgehalten._

_"Tu es nicht, Junge!"_

_"Lassen Sie mich los!"_

_"Nein!"_

_Shinichi versuchte, sich aus der Umklammerung zu befreien, doch der Mann war stärker als er gedacht hatte. Er schaffte es nicht._

_Er sah gerade noch rechtzeitig wieder auf die Strasse. Just in diesem Moment schubste Ran das Kind von der Fahrbahn, dabei hatte sie selbst aber nicht mehr die erforderliche Zeit, sich selbst ebenfalls zu retten. Frontal und mit voller Wucht wurde sie vom Lastwagen erfasst und mehrere Meter fortgeschleudert, ehe sie schliesslich blutüberströmt und regungslos auf der Strasse liegen blieb._

_"Ran, nein! NEIN!"_

_Der Mann hielt Shinichi nach wie vor fest, so dass er nicht zu Ran laufen konnte. Alles, was dann geschah, lief für ihn wie in Zeitlupe ab. Er realisierte gar nicht, wie schnell die Zeit verging. Die Polizei war angerückt und hatte sofort die Strasse gesichert. Aus Shinichi, dem wichtigsten Augenzeugen, brachten die Polizisten jedoch kein einziges Wort heraus. Nachdem der Mann ihn nach kurzem Zögern losgelassen hatte, fiel er auf die Knie und starrte zu Ran, bei der zwei Notärzte knieten. Einer davon versuchte sie noch wiederzubeleben, doch der andere winkte bald ab. Er hatte die Hoffnung aufgegeben._

_Für Ran kam jede Hilfe zu spät. Sie starb noch auf der Unfallstelle._

_Rückblick Ende_

Es war eine Entscheidung, die alles veränderte. Ran hatte ihr Leben geopfert, um das eines kleinen Jungen zu retten. Und damit hatte sie gleichzeitig, ohne es zu wollen, Shinichis Leben zerstört.

Er hasste sich abgrundtief. Shinichi wollte es vergessen. Er wollte vergessen, dass es seine Schuld war, dass Ran gestorben war. Warum auch hatte er darauf bestanden, zu Fuss zu gehen?

Er wünschte, die Zeit zurückdrehen zu können. Er wünschte es sich so sehr, mit jeder Faser seines Körpers. Kein anderer Gedanke war in diesem Moment stärker. Doch trotzdem konnte er nicht vergessen, was geschehen war. Shinichi sass einfach da, und vergrub nun das Gesicht in seinen Armen. Endlich liess er seinen Tränen freien Lauf.

Minuten vergingen. Stunden vergingen. Nichts änderte sich an seiner Situation. Nach wie vor wurde er verurteilt. Doch ein Mensch tat das nicht. Ein einziger Mensch verurteilte Shinichi nicht für seine Entscheidung. Ein einziger Mensch. Diese eine Person war der Vater des von Ran geretteten Jungen. Er war dem jungen Oberschüler dankbar, dass er die Retterin überredet hatte, auch wenn ihm ihr Schicksal sehr leid tat. Er verurteilte Shinichi nicht. Doch das war für den jungen Detektiv kein Trost. Shinichis Schmerz über den Verlust seiner Freundin war gross.

Und er blieb gross, für den Rest seines Lebens. Für den Rest seines Lebens, das er knapp eine Woche später selbst beendete.

Shinichi erfuhr nicht mehr, welcher Spruch auf Rans Grabstein verewigt wurde. Es war aber derselbe, der kurze Zeit später auch seinen eigenen Stein zierte. Dafür hatten seine Eltern gesorgt, deren Leben er wiederum zerstört hatte. Dennoch konnten sie es ihm nicht verübeln. Yukiko und Yusaku waren ihrem Sohn nicht böse. Sie verstanden ihn sogar und waren froh, Shinichi überhaupt kennen gelernt zu haben. Trotzdem war ihr Schmerz über den Verlust enorm gross. Der Spruch auf den beiden Grabsteinen konnte nur teilweise Linderung schaffen...

_Von einem Menschen, den du geliebt hast, wird immer etwas in deinem Herzen zurückbleiben:_

_Etwas von seinen Träumen,_

_etwas von seinen Hoffnungen,_

_etwas von seinem Leben,_

_aber alles von seiner Liebe._

Owari

21.06.09 19:15 3


	16. 16 Ein ganz besonderer Auftrag

**Ein ganz besonderer Auftrag**

Es war höchste Zeit, ihr klar zu machen, dass sie es mit einem echten Mann zu tun hatte.

Er war ein echter Mann, keine Lusche oder, was noch schlimmer war, ein Weichei. Er hatte gesagt, er würde es tun. Also tat er es auch. Er hatte gesagt, er würde es schaffen, also konnte er das auch. Nach einem letzten, kurzen Blick zu seiner Frau nahm Yusaku die Pistole, überprüfte die Munition und sicherte sie. Dann steckte er sie unter seinem Sakko hinten in den Hosenbund.

Niemand würde ihn bei seinem Auftrag aufhalten. Absolut niemand. Nicht mal sein eigener Sohn.

"Shinichi wird ganz schön Augen machen, wenn du plötzlich vor ihm stehst", lachte Yukiko und rieb sich wie eine wahnsinnige Wissenschaftlerin die Hände.

"Ob er weiss, was auf ihn zukommt?"

"Auf keinen Fall. Immerhin ist dein Auftrag... nicht ganz normal."

"Normal?", fragte Yusaku spöttisch. "_Normal_? So etwas ist nie normal."

"Geh jetzt", sagte Yukiko dann mit kühler Stimme. "Die Schule ist gleich aus. Erfüll deinen Auftrag, los. Und versaue es bloss nicht."

Yusakus Gesicht zierte ein böses Lächeln.

"Bis später."

Das Hotel, in dem sich das Ehepaar Kudo ein Zimmer genommen hatte, befand sich ganz in der Nähe der Teitan-Oberschule, weswegen es tatsächlich reichte, wenn sich Yusaku erst kurz vor Schulschluss auf den Weg machte.

Nur zwei Minuten später kamen ihm bereits mehrere Schüler entgegen, einzelne von ihnen erkannte er, aber Shinichi war nicht bei ihnen. Das war aber logisch, da sich sein Zuhause in der entgegengesetzten Richtung befand. Während Yusaku der Horde Schüler auswich und dicht an der Mauer entlangging, verdüsterte sich plötzlich der Himmel, und kurz darauf begann es zu regnen. Wusste der Himmel etwa, was er vorhatte, und weinte deshalb?

Der Schriftsteller mit dem besonderen Auftrag zuckte mit den Schultern. Er war nicht überrascht, immerhin hatte es der Wetterbericht angekündigt. Vom Sturm und dem sintflutartigen Regen, der dann einsetzte, hatte er aber nichts gesagt. Nicht mal erwähnt hatte er es.

Yusaku trug keinen Schirm bei sich. Da er jedoch nicht der einzige Mensch ohne Schirm war, fiel er unter den ebenfalls schirmlosen Schülern gar nicht auf.

Er war inzwischen patschnass, doch er wartete geduldig, bis sein Sohn in sein Blickfeld trat und so gleichzeitig das Schulgelände verliess. Der junge Detektiv war alleine, von seiner Freundin Ran war weit und breit nichts zu sehen. Gut so, das würde seine Aufgabe sehr erleichtern. So gab es eine Zeugin weniger, und er musste sie nicht auch noch...

Unauffällig folgte Yusaku seinem Sohn bis nach Hause, wo er sich erst mal an die Mauer lehnte, eine Zigarette anzündete und dann geduldig wartete, bis Shinichi die Hausaufgaben gemacht hatte. Er wusste, dass sein Sohn die Hausaufgaben immer gleich nach der Schule erledigte, und er wusste auch, dass er direkt nach deren Fertigstellung in die Küche gehen und sich etwas zu Essen machen würde.

So war es auch heute wieder. Kurze Zeit später sah Yusaku, wie im Wohnzimmer das Licht anging. Obwohl es erst halb sechs Uhr abends war, war es inzwischen schon fast stockdunkel, weswegen Shinichis Verhalten alles andere als unnormal war.

Yusaku holte tief Luft. Jetzt war es an der Zeit. Er musste es jetzt tun.

_Jetzt oder nie._

Ungefragt und ohne sich vorher anzumelden verschaffte sich der Schriftsteller Zutritt in seine Villa. Da Shinichi die Haustür zwar abgeschlossen, er jedoch einen Schlüssel hatte, war es für ihn ein leichtes Spiel.

Shinichi indessen zappte wahllos durch die Fernsehsender, er war auf der Suche nach einem interessanten Film. Yusaku, der seinem Tun kurz stumm zuschaute, räusperte sich dann laut. Sofort sprang der junge Detektiv auf und wandte sich dem vermeintlichen Eindringling zu. Als er aber erkannte, dass kein Fremder, sondern sein Vater vor ihm stand, war er einerseits erleichtert, andererseits sehr erstaunt.

"Vater!"

Shinichi war überrascht, was aber kein Wunder war. Er hatte schliesslich nicht mit ihm gerechnet. Er hatte nicht mal gewusst, dass sein Vater wieder in Tokyo war. "Was machst du denn hier?"

Yusaku antwortete nicht, er sah Shinichi nur mit einem undefinierbaren Gesichtsausdruck an. Shinichi spürte, dass etwas anders war. Dass Yusaku anders war.

"Was ist los? Warum bist du hier?"

"Weil ich einen Auftrag habe", sagte der Schriftsteller nur, holte seine Pistole aus seinem Hosenbund und richtete sie auf Shinichi.

Sein Sohn erstarrte und riss die Augen auf.

"Vater, was-?"

"Halt den Mund!"

Dieser eine Satz strotzte nur so vor Feindseligkeit. Eine Eigenschaft, die überhaupt nicht zu seinem Vater passen wollte. Und dass er eine Pistole auf seinen eigenen Sohn richtete, passte ebenfalls nicht zu ihm. Was für ein Auftrag war das bloss, den er erwähnt hatte?

Bevor Shinichi jedoch wieder den Mund aufmachen konnte, begann Yusaku zu sprechen.

"Ist dir eigentlich schon mal in den Sinn gekommen, dass du, seit du Detektiv bist, mich immer nur genervt hast?"

Shinichi klappte die Kinnlade herunter. So hatte er seinen Vater noch nie reden gehört. Noch nie.

"Was?", stammelte er. "Du-"

"Ständig hast du mir damit in den Ohren gelegen, wenn du wieder einen kniffligen Fall gelöst hast. Fälle, die ich selbst viel schneller durchschaut hätte als du."

"Du warst doch gar nie dab-"

"Ruhe!", bellte Yusaku wütend. "Jetzt rede ich, und du schweigst. Du hast schon zu lange deine grosse Klappe aufgesperrt, es wird Zeit, dass ich sie dir stopfe."

"Was zum Teufel ist los mit dir?", regte sich Shinichi auf und trat einen Schritt auf Yusaku zu. Jetzt sah er, dass dessen Pistole keine Attrappe, sondern echt war. Und sie war geladen.

Es war also kein Spass. Yusaku meinte es tatsächlich ernst.

"Vater, bitte..."

Shinichis Stimme war leise geworden, und eine Spur Angst schwang darin mit. "Ich habe dich genervt?"

"Und wie!"

"Nein."

Shinichi schüttelte mit geschlossenen Augen den Kopf. Die Person, die ihm gegenüberstand, war nicht sein Vater. Das war einfach nicht er. Seine Mutter Yukiko hatte ihm gesagt, das Yusaku sehr wohl stolz auf seinen Sohn war, auch wenn er es nicht zeigte und er nach wie vor mit Shinichis Hang für diesen Berufsweg nicht wirklich einverstanden war.

Aber jetzt war scheinbar ein böswilliger Ausserirdischer in den Körper seines Vaters geschlüpft, oder er hatte nicht mehr alle Sinne beisammen. So sah er aber gar nicht aus...

Shinichi versuchte es ein weiteres Mal.

"Das bist nicht du. Du bist nicht Yusaku Kudo."

"Oh doch, das bin ich."

"Beweise es!", zischte der junge Detektiv. "Erzähl mir etwas über mich."

Yusaku funkelte ihn zornig an, begann dann aber doch zu sprechen.

"Dein Name ist Shinichi Kudo, und du wurdest am 4. Mai geboren. Deine Mutter ist Yukiko Fujimine, eine ehemalige berühmte Schauspielerin, dein Vater bin ich. Deine Freundin heisst Ran Mori, und ihr seid schon seit dem Sandkasten miteinander befreundet. Dein grösster Traum ist es, einmal ein grosser und berühmter Detektiv zu werden, genau wie dein Vorbild Sherlock Holmes."

Das stimmte alles, überlegte Shinichi sich, doch das könnte er auch aus den Zeitungen erfahren haben. Allerdings gab es da ein paar Sachen, die er niemals den Reportern gegenüber erzählt hatte. Details über seinen allerersten Fall etwa, oder die Tatsache, dass ein bestimmtes Manuskript, das Yusaku geschrieben hatte, kurz nach seiner Geburt gestohlen worden war. Ein Manuskript mit einer Widmung für ihn, Shinichi. In seiner Familie wusste das niemand ausser seine Eltern und er selbst. Das war vielleicht seine Chance...

"Erzähl etwas Privates über uns", verlangte er dann. "Etwas, was nur die Kudos wissen können."

Yusaku kam der Aufforderung nun spöttisch lächelnd nach.

"Während Yukikos Schwangerschaft habe ich ein Buch angefangen zu schreiben, aber kurz nach deiner Geburt wurde es gestohlen", erzählte er und beobachtete, wie Shinichis Augen vor Fassungslosigkeit immer grösser wurden. "Das einzige, was es als mein Eigentum ausweist, ist meine Unterschrift und eine Widmung mit dem Inhalt "Für meinen Sohn Shinichi". Brauchst du noch mehr Beweise?"

Shinichi starrte den Schriftsteller nur an. Das hatte er jetzt nicht erwartet, aber die Aussagen liessen nur einen Schluss zu: Er war wirklich sein Vater, und niemand anders. Es war tatsächlich Yusaku Kudo. Und er war drauf und dran, seinen Auftrag, wie er es nannte, auszuführen. Den Auftrag, Shinichi zu töten.

Jetzt erst wurde es Shinichi schmerzlich bewusst. Wenn nicht bald jemand kam und ihm zu Hilfe eilte, würde Yusaku ihn umbringen. Und das, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. Dabei wollte er nicht sterben. Nicht heute, nicht hier, nicht jetzt. Und vor allem nicht so.

"Hast du noch einen letzten Wunsch?"

Yusaku entsicherte die Pistole und zielte nun direkt auf Shinichis Kopf. Der trat einen Schritt nach hinten, während die Farbe aus seinem Gesicht wich.

Seine Stimme war nur noch ein Flüstern.

"Bitte nicht."

Yusaku allerdings lächelte böse.

"Sprich schon mal dein letztes Gebet, denn gleich trittst du deinem Schöpfer gegenüber."

Panik ergriff von Shinichi Besitz.

"Bitte nicht, nein... Vater, bitte!"

"Leb wohl, Shinichi Kudo. Wir sehen uns in der Hölle!"

"Tu es nicht! Nein!"

Yusaku drückte ab.

Es klickte aber nur.

Vor Schreck stolperte Shinichi rückwärts über ein am Boden liegendes Kissen und plumpste auf das Sofa. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte er seinen Vater an, der immer noch den Lauf der Pistole auf ihn gerichtet hielt. Er grinste ihn breit an.

"Reingelegt!"

Dann hob er den Blick. "Du hast was verpasst, Yukiko."

Shinichi drehte blitzschnell den Kopf und erblickte seine Mutter, die sich schon die Hände an den schmerzenden Bauch hielt. Ihrem Lachen nach zu urteilen hatte sie alles mit angesehen.

"Das ist nicht witzig!"

Shinichi ging mit erhobenen Fäusten auf seinen Vater los und wollte ihn niederstrecken, doch Yusaku, der grösser und trotz Shinichis Training durch seine Gefasstheit stärker war, wehrte die Angriffe ab.

"Du bist ein riesiger Mist- Was zum Teufel sollte das?"

Yusaku lachte nur, er fand Shinichis Wutausbruch belustigend.

Shinichis nächste Schimpfworte gingen im lauten Donnergrollen unter. Draussen war die Hölle los, es goss wie aus Eimern, und ein Blitz jagte den nächsten.

"Das Wetter spielt total verrückt", seufzte Yukiko, nachdem sie sich etwas erholt hatte.

"Das Wetter spielt verrückt?", keifte Shinichi wütend. "Das _Wetter_ spielt verrückt? Die einzigen beiden Verrückten hier seid ihr! Durchgeknallt seid ihr, geisteskrank, total irre!"

"Na, na, nicht so unfreundlich, mein Junge", gluckste Yusaku vergnügt und brachte Shinichi somit zur Weissglut.

"Rabeneltern seid ihr!", schrie er auf. "Ich lasse mich von einem richtigen Elternpaar adoptieren, vielleicht bekomme ich es dann mal mit vernünftigen Erwachsenen zu tun! Erwachsene, die mich nicht veräppeln oder mich zum Spass Todesängste durchleiden lassen!"

Yusaku und Yukiko bogen sich wieder vor Lachen.

"WIE KONNTET IHR NUR?", brüllte Shinichi ausser sich seine lachenden Eltern an. "Ich hatte vielleicht ein bisschen Todesangst!"

"Ein bisschen?", fragte Yusaku und schaffte es nicht, ein Lachen zu unterdrücken. "Das sah aber nicht nach 'ein bisschen' aus."

"Du mieser-"

"Pass gut auf, Sohnemann", sagte Yusaku und wehrte den Faustschlag spielend ab. Er wurde ernst. "Das nächste Mal bin nicht ich es, der die Pistole auf dich richtet. Das nächste Mal kommst du vielleicht nicht lebend davon. Heute war es nur ein Wetteinsatz. Mein Wetteinsatz, um genau zu sein. Aber das nächste Mal-"

"Das nächste Mal, das nächste Mal", äffte Shinichi seinen Vater nach. "Es wird kein nächstes Mal geben! Und von welcher Wette redest du?"

Jetzt ergriff Yukiko das Wort, und auch sie lachte nicht mehr. Das Ganze hatte zwar als Spass begonnen, doch da Yusaku sich trotz aller Umstände Sorgen um seinen Sohn gemacht hatte, hatte er zusätzlich auch seine eigenen Ziele verfolgt. Sie erklärte in kurzen Sätzen, dass sie und Yusaku gewettet hatten, er dabei verloren hatte und zur Strafe Yukiko beweisen musste, dass nicht nur sie gut schauspielern konnte. Als Ergebnis heckten sie beide aus, ihren Sohn mal ordentlich zu erschrecken, was, wie beide feststellen konnten, geglückt war.

"Das war übrigens sehr gut gespielt, Respekt", sagte Yukiko daraufhin und lächelte ihren Mann an. "Für einen Film müsstest du aber trotzdem noch eine Schauspielschule besuchen."

"Ich werde nie einen Film drehen, geschweige denn noch einen Gedanken daran verschwenden, Schauspieler zu werden. Das überlasse ich lieber dir."

Dann kam Yusaku, der sein eigentliches Ziel nicht vergessen hatte, darauf zurück. Er wandte sich wieder an seinen Sohn.

"Das Detektivgewerbe ist sehr gefährlich, Shinichi", sagte er und war ehrlich besorgt. "Hör damit auf, bevor es zu spät ist. Ich bitte dich."

Shinichi allerdings wollte nicht auf ihn hören und schaltete total auf stur.

"Du glaubst doch nicht tatsächlich, dass ich mich jetzt - _ausgerechnet jetzt_ - aus dem Detektivgewerbe zurückziehe?", schnaufte er mit zornrotem Gesicht. "Sicher nicht nach dieser schäbigen sinistren Scharade von dir. Da musst du dir schon was anderes einfallen lassen."

Yusaku schaute ihn einen Moment lang an, dann zuckte er mit den Schultern. Obwohl er stets das Gegenteil gehofft hatte, hatte er gewusst, dass Shinichi sich nicht überreden lassen würde. Er war schliesslich aus seinem Holz geschnitzt, er war genauso ein sturer Bock wie er. Yusaku hatte gewusst, dass er nichts erreichen würde. Aber ein Versuch war es wert gewesen.

Trotz allem lächelte er zufrieden. Er hatte zwar seine Wette verloren, doch die Wettschulden hatte er bereits getilgt, und es war sogar noch lustig.

Zudem hatte er eine neue Idee. Sein nächstes Buch war gerettet.

Sein Sohn Shinichi allerdings lächelte nicht. Er war immer noch stinksauer auf seine Eltern, besonders auf seinen Vater. Eines Tages, so schwor er sich, eines Tages würde er sich für diesen üblen Streich rächen...

Owari

19.07.09 12:10 7


	17. 17 Streitereien und eine unheimliche Beg

**Streitereien und e****ine unheimliche Begegnung**

"Am Morgen, jedesmal, weckte mich ein sonderbarer Lärm, halb Industrie, halb Musik, ein Geräusch, das ich mir nicht erklären konnte, nicht laut, aber rasend wie Grillen, metallisch, monoton, es mußte eine Mechanik sein, aber ich erriet sie nicht, und später, wenn wir zum Frühstück ins Dorf gingen, war es verstummt, nichts zu sehen."

Shinichi prustete laut los und kriegte sich vor Lachen fast nicht mehr ein.

"Und das soll ein Satz sein?", fragte er und hielt sich noch immer die Hände an den schmerzenden Bauch.

Heiji zerknüllte wütend das Blatt Papier und warf es in die Richtung des Papierkorbes. Allerdings traf er die kreisrunde Öffnung nicht, was Shinichi noch lauter lachen liess.

"Mann, das is' blöd!", regte Heiji sich auf. "Das is' ätzend! Es hat eben nich' jeder 'n Schriftsteller als Vater."

"Das stimmt allerdings", bemerkte Shinichi glucksend und grinste breit. "Aber das heisst noch lange nicht, dass alle Schriftsteller-Söhne ebenfalls Schriftsteller werden."

"In deinem Fall bin ich mir aber nich' sicher, Kudo", sagte Heiji schlagfertig und grinste nun seinerseits. "Dein Alter is' ein weltberühmter Schriftsteller, also wirste auch einer. Mein Alter is' Hauptkommissar der Polizei von Osaka, ein Kriminalist. Ich bin auch einer. 's liegt also in der Familie. Ich bin Detektiv, du wirst 'n Schriftsteller."

Shinichi lachte freudlos.

"Hahaha. Du vergisst aber, dass mein Vater nicht immer nur Kriminalgeschichten geschrieben hat. Er war nämlich auch mal Detektiv."

"Was?"

Heiji war ehrlich überrascht, er sah Shinichi mit grossen Augen an.

"Er war auch mal Detektiv? Warum haste mir das nie erzählt?"

"Weil du nie gefragt hast, ganz einfach."

Heiji grummelte. Die Auslegung ihrer Väter und deren Berufe, die er sich so schön zurechtgelegt hatte, konnte er nun vergessen. Stattdessen fragte er nach.

"Wann war er Detektiv? Ich hab nie was von ihm gehört."

Shinichi seufzte leise.

"Das liegt daran, dass mein Vater den Detektivberuf aufgegeben hat, noch bevor wir beide überhaupt geboren wurden."

"Oh." Heiji machte ein nachdenkliches Gesicht. "Warum hat er denn den besten Beruf der Welt aufgegeben?"

"Weil..." Shinichi verstummte und dachte kurz nach. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf. "Vergiss es, Heiji. Das ist eine Sache, die in der Familie bleiben sollte."

"Ein dunkles Familiengeheimnis, ich verstehe."

Shinichi knurrte.

"Kein Grund, beleidigt zu sein."

"Willste etwa deinen Alten decken?"

Shinichi bedachte ihn mit einem Blick, der hätte töten können, doch trotzdem lief Heiji kein Schauer über den Rücken.

"Was is' denn?", fragte er. "Du haste doch selber schon oft genug gesagt, dass du ihm am liebsten den Hals umdrehen würdest."

Shinichi brauste auf.

"Was erzählst du denn da, Heiji? Das habe ich nie gesagt!"

Mit hocherhobenem Kopf und geschlossenen Augen wandte er sich von ihm ab. "Zumindest nicht so. Ausserdem hat das eine nichts mit dem anderen zu tun."

"Ach komm schon, Kudo", versuchte Heiji Shinichi erneut weich zu klopfen. "Hör doch auf damit. Ich versteh ja, wennde ein hoch brisantes, dunkles Familiengeheimnis für dich behalten willst, aber deswegen kannste noch lange nich'..."

Shinichi stöhnte genervt auf und warf Heiji wieder einen düsteren Blick zu. Auch wenn er den Westjapaner als besten Freund sehr schätzte, so konnte er es nicht ertragen, wenn er das tragische Schicksal, das einem seiner Vorfahren, genauer gesagt seinem Grossvater, widerfahren war und das Yusaku dazu veranlasst hatte, seinen Beruf zu wechseln, einfach so verharmloste oder sogar noch verspottete.

Was zu viel war, war zu viel.

Tatsache jedoch war, dass sich das Vater-Sohn-Verhältnis zwischen Shinichi und Yusaku stark verbesser hatte, seit sein Vater ihn über das Schicksal seines Grossvaters aufgeklärt hatte. Dieses von Shinichi herbeigesehnte gute Verhältnis war für ihn ein guter Grund, sich ernsthaft mit Heiji zu streiten.

Der Westjapaner, der den Ostjapaner gemustert hatte, stöhnte nun ebenfalls auf. Er hatte gehofft, dass Shinichi ihn über seine Familiengeschichte aufklären würde, doch als dieser dazu schwieg, nahm er das beleidigt zur Kenntnis.

Trotz allem war er nach wie vor der Meinung, dass Shinichi eines Tages den Berufsweg seines Vaters einschlagen würde.

"Wie dem auch sei. Aber wennde als Detektiv keine Arbeit mehr kriegst, kannste ja immer noch als Groschenromanautor dein Geld verdienen. So wie dein Alter es tut."

"Was muss ich da hören?"

Eine tiefe Stimme mischte sich plötzlich in ihr verkorkstes Streitgespräch. Yusaku Kudo war von seinem Treffen mit einem seiner Verleger zurückgekehrt und hatte die Worte Heijis mitbekommen.

"Alter? Groschenromanautor?"

Yusaku trat ins Wohnzimmer und musterte die beiden Jungdetektive, von denen einer nun verlegen grinste, während der andere mit grosser Mühe versuchte, ein Lachen zu verkneifen. Weder Shinichi noch Heiji sagte ein Wort, was Yusaku sehr erstaunte. Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

"Redet ihr etwa über mich?"

Shinichi warf Heiji einen Blick zu.

"Ich nicht."

"Wer von euch hat mich Groschenromanautor genannt?" Mit fast schon wütenden Blicken musterte er seinen Sohn. "Shinichi? Warst du das etwa?"

"Nein", sagte dieser und grinste ihn kurz an, ehe er auf Heiji zeigte. "Er war es."

Yusaku warf ihm einen düsteren Blick zu.

"Stimmt das etwa, Heiji Hattori?"

Der Angesprochene schluckte trocken und blieb stumm. Dann aber musterte er den Erzeuger seines besten Freundes.

Es war schon ein komisches Gefühl, diesem Mann gegenüberzustehen und in sein Gesicht hochzublicken. Yusaku Kudo hatte eine sehr ähnliche Statur wie sein Vater, er war zwar schlank, er konnte aber wahrscheinlich auch sehr gut zuschlagen, wenn es sein musste. Seine blauen Augen hinter der schwarzen Brille waren klug und glänzten, und sein scharfsinniger Blick gab Heiji das Gefühl, geröntgt zu werden. Seine Gesichtszüge zeugten geradezu von der Intelligenz, mit der Yusaku gesegnet war. Ausserdem war die Ähnlichkeit zwischen ihm und Shinichi sehr deutlich und nicht zu übersehen.

Heiji wagte immer noch nicht, ein Wort zu sagen. Seit er Shinichi kennen gelernt hatte, hatte er nie mit Yusaku Kudo zu tun gehabt. Er hatte natürlich schon vieles über ihn gehört und über ihn gelesen, denn immerhin war Shinichis Vater nicht gerade ein Unbekannter. Im Gegenteil, er war ein Mann mit grossem Einfluss auf die japanische Gesellschaft. Er verfügte über viele Beziehungen, hatte Freunde überall auf der Welt, unter anderem sogar bei Interpol. Aber trotz alledem hatte Heiji ihn noch nie persönlich getroffen oder mit ihm gesprochen. Jetzt auf einmal und unvorbereitet vor ihm zu stehen, überforderte den Jungdetektiv schon fast. Jetzt wurde ihm auch klar, dass Shinichi seine Kombinationsgabe und seine Intelligenz eindeutig von seinem Vater geerbt haben musste, obwohl dessen Mutter Yukiko Kudo auch nicht gerade dumm war, wie Heiji bereits wusste.

Der westjapanische Detektiv brachte seine Gedanken auf einen Punkt. Als Gegner sollte man Yusaku Kudo sehr ernst nehmen. Er war ein Gegner, den man auf keinen Fall unterschätzen durfte.

Heiji schluckte schwer. Beim Gedanken daran lief es ihm kalt den Rücken runter.

"Ähm... Guten Tag, Herr Kudo."

Mehr brachte Heiji nicht heraus, doch mit dem, was Yusaku dann sagte, hatte er nicht gerechnet. Mit einem leisen Seufzen wandte der sich an seinen Sohn.

"Ich habe gleich noch einen wichtigen Termin, den ich nicht versäumen darf. Ich muss jetzt gehen."

"Viel Spass."

Dann drehte Yusaku sich zu dessen Freund um.

"Mit dir würde ich gerne noch ein paar Worte wechseln, Heiji", sagte er und bedachte ihn mit einem Blick, als wüsste er ganz genau, dass sie vorhin über seinen Vater geredet hatten. Er zwinkerte Shinichi zu. "Bis später."

Kaum hatte Yusaku den Raum verlassen, atmete Heiji tief aus und liess sich auf das Sofa fallen. Er entspannte sich wieder. Zu seiner eigenen Verwunderung hatte ihn Yusakus Anwesenheit gelähmt, obwohl er ja von ihm gar nichts zu befürchten hatte.

Shinichi hingegen blieb natürlich ganz cool.

"Ich gebe dir einen guten Rat, Heiji", sagte er mir ruhiger Stimme. Kurz sah er zur Wohnzimmertür, aus der sein Vater vorhin verschwunden war, ehe er sich wieder seinem Freund zuwandte. "Misch dich nie in unsere Familienangelegenheiten ein. Es könnte dir schlecht bekommen."

Plötzlich war Heiji ziemlich kleinlaut.

"Will dein Alt-, ich mein Vater echt mit mir 'n Hühnchen rupfen?"

Shinichi grinste und nickte.

"Da musst du durch, Kumpel."

Wieder schluckte Heiji.

Die Aussicht, alleine mit diesem Furcht einflössenden Mann in einem Zimmer zu sein, behagte ihn gar nicht. Aber Shinichis Blick sagte ihm, dass er nicht um dieses Gespräch herumkam, so sehr er es sich auch wünschte.

Zweieinhalb Stunden später kehrte Yusaku Kudo zusammen mit seiner Frau nach Hause zurück. Während sich Yukiko und Shinichi im Wohnzimmer gemütlich machten, bat Yusaku Heiji in die Bibliothek, die dem Schriftsteller zeitgleich als Arbeitszimmer diente.

Nach fünf Minuten Warten sah Shinichi seine Mutter an.

"Ob Vater ihm erzählt, was es mit Grossvater Shunsaku auf sich hat?"

Yukiko seufzte leise.

"Ich weiss es nicht. Ich weiss nur, dass ich jetzt das Abendessen kochen sollte."

Mit diesen Worten stand Yukiko auf und liess Shinichi alleine.

Stille breitete sich aus, doch weitere fünf Minuten später erschien plötzlich Heiji wieder im Wohnzimmer. Sofort blieb Shinichis Blick an ihm hängen.

"Und?", fragte er. "Was hat er gesagt?"

"Eigentlich nich' viel", sagte Heiji endlich, nachdem er gezögert hatte. "Er wollte nur was von mir hören."

"Habt ihr über den Grund seines Berufswechsels gesprochen?"

"Nein."

Aus irgendeinem Grund schien Heiji darüber nicht glücklich zu sein, doch er sprach das Thema nicht mehr an. Aus Shinichi würde er es ja doch nicht herauskriegen. Zumindest nicht jetzt.

"Ich bin in der Küche, fallsde mich brauchst oder mir was sagen willst."

Und wieder war Shinichi alleine. Er lächelte erleichtert, verschränkte seine Arme und legte seine Beine übereinander. In aller Ruhe wartete er auf seinen Vater, der nur eine Minute später ins Wohnzimmer trat und sich neben ihn setzte.

"Einen komischen Vogel hast du da als besten Freund, Junge."

"Heiji kommt aus Osaka. Du weisst doch, dass es dort nur schräge Vögel gibt", antwortete Shinichi.

"Hehehe."

Yusaku lachte.

"Warum hast du ihm nicht von Grossvater Shunsaku erzählt?"

Die Stimme des Schriftstellers blieb ruhig, obwohl er ganz genau gewusst hatte, dass Shinichi ihm diese Frage stellen würde.

"Weil ich wollte, dass du das machst. Das heisst, wenn du das überhaupt willst. Immerhin... ist es dein Grossvater."

"Und dein Vater", ergänzte Shinichi und seufzte.

"Wirst du es ihm erzählen?"

"Nein, noch nicht."

"Na ja", sagte Yusaku und seufzte ebenfalls. "Wie gesagt, ich überlasse es dir. Entscheide du." Er stand auf. "Ich muss noch etwas arbeiten, bevor es Abendessen gibt."

"Viel Glück."

Sein Vater verschwand, und erneut war Shinichi alleine. Doch jetzt war er ganz entspannt. Und glücklich über Yusakus Verschwiegenheit und sein Verständnis. Er dachte über die letzte Viertelstunde nach und brach plötzlich in schadenfrohes Lachen aus. Die Tatsache, dass sein Vater Heiji schon fast einen gehörigen Schrecken eingejagt hatte, war einfach zu köstlich gewesen.

Owari

16.08.09 02:05 6


	18. 18 Engel der Meere

**Engel der Meere**

_Während er zur Strass__e hinaufkletterte, wo sein grauer Wagen ihn erwartete, liess er Handgelenke und Ellenbogen in vermeintlich komischer Nachahmung rudimentärer Flügel flattern._

Ran runzelte die Stirn, dann warf sie genervt das Buch zur Seite. So einen Schwachsinn hatte sie schon lange nicht mehr gelesen. Ständig irgendwelche Fremdwörter, groteske Formulierungen und ein gewisses Mass an Arroganz des Autors hatten ihr die Lust am Lesen schnell verdorben, obwohl der Klappentext sehr interessant geklungen hatte. Dennoch konnte Ran sich nicht mehr für das Buch begeistern.

Es war das erste Buch dieses Autors, das sie zu lesen begonnen hatte, aber es würde auch das letzte sein. Es würde das einzige bleiben.

Sie seufzte, dann drehte sie sich auf den Rücken. Durch den dunklen Sonnenschirm sah sie die Sonne, die heiss auf den Strand niederbrannte. Hätte sie sich nicht im Schatten aufgehalten, hätte sie sich einen saftigen Sonnenbrand eingefangen. Aber unter dem Sonnenschirm war es angenehm, und die sanfte Brise kühlte auch ein wenig.

Eigentlich war es schön hier.

Eigentlich.

Ran liess den Blick über ihre Umgebung schweifen. Sie befand sich an einem einsamen Strand, weit und breit gab es keine weitere Menschenseele. Die einzige Ausnahme war ihr Freund Shinichi. Ran wusste zwar, dass es ganz in der Nähe noch zwei Menschen gab, aber diese beiden würden sie in Ruhe lassen. Zumindest für diesen einen Tag.

Die beiden Oberschüler lagen am Privatstrand der Villa von Shinichis Eltern in Los Angeles. Obwohl die beiden Erwachsenen neugierig waren und immer wissen wollten, was Shinichi so trieb, würden sich nicht blicken lassen, damit ihr Sohn und seine Freundin den Tag alleine geniessen konnten.

Ran war langweilig, auch wenn sie das nicht zugeben wollte. Sie und Shinichi waren zwar erst seit zwei Tagen hier, aber ihren Urlaub hatte sie sich aufregender vorgestellt.

Die Oberschülerin schaute wieder zu Shinichi, der von ihrem Unmut gar nichts mitbekam. Der junge Detektiv schlief tief und fest auf seinem Liegestuhl. Ran grinste. Wie kleine Kinder hatten sie beide vorhin noch im Wasser Fangen gespielt, wobei es zu ihrem Bedauern ziemlich ausgeglichen war. Es war aber so lustig gewesen, dass Ran die Unbeschwertheit wiedererleben wollte. Nur machte es alleine keinen Spass. Ran jedoch wusste, wie sie dem abhelfen konnte.

Sie schwang sich aus ihrem Liegestuhl und stapfte zu ihrem Freund hinüber.

"Aufstehen, du Schlafmütze!"

Der Angesprochene regte sich nicht. "Komm schon, Shinichi. Ich will noch mal ins Wasser."

"Na dann geh doch", grummelte Shinichi und drehte sich von ihr weg.

"Nichts da, du kommst jetzt mit!"

Kurzerhand griff sich Ran Shinichis Handgelenk und zerrte ihn mit einem Ruck vom Liegestuhl herunter.

"Aua!"

Ran lächelte, als wäre sie sich keiner Schuld bewusst.

Widerwillig kam Shinichi auf die Beine, doch dann trottete er brav wie ein Hund an der Leine hinter ihr her. Vom Stand der Sonne her konnte er sagen, wie spät es in etwa war. Sie waren gerade noch rechtzeitig dran, doch trotz seiner Vorfreude war er immer noch müde.

"Komm schon, nicht so lahm!"

Shinichi gähnte nur zur Antwort.

Zehn Minuten später war Shinichi jedoch wieder putzmunter. Ran war vor ihm im warmen Meerwasser, ihr Körper hatte sich schon daran gewöhnt, noch bevor Shinichi überhaupt auf Bauchhöhe im Wasser stand. Ran nutzte das schamlos aus und warf sich so fest auf ihren Freund, dass sie ihn aus dem Gleichgewicht brachte. Shinichi tauchte unter und kam prustend wieder hoch.

"Na warte, du fiese-"

"Wah!"

Ran kreischte lachend auf und flüchtete vor Shinichi, doch er liess sich nicht abhängen. Ihr kleiner Angriff musste sie mit einer haushohen Niederlage in der Wasserschlacht bezahlen.

Als sie später friedlich und vergnügt im Wasser planschten und dann etwas weiter hinausschwammen, spürte Ran plötzlich, dass irgend etwas anders war. Sie sah nach Westen, aufs offene Meer hinaus. Weit draussen entdeckte sie dunkle, gebogene Dreiecke, die wie Rückenflossen aussahen. Ihr wurde mulmig zumute, als die Dreiecke plötzlich rasch näher kamen.

"Shinichi?", fragte sie zögernd. "Gibt es hier Haie?"

"Nicht, dass ich wüsste", sagte er verwundert. "Warum meinst du?"

"Sieh mal."

Ran zeigte auf die gebogenen Dreiecke, die nun direkten Kurs auf die zwei Badenden genommen hatten. Sie waren schon sehr nahe. Schnell suchte die Oberschülerin hinter ihrem Freund Deckung, doch Shinichi lachte nur.

"Ran", sagte er und konnte nicht aufhören zu grinsen. "Das sind keine Haie, das sind-"

In diesem Moment sprang ein schlanker, fast zwei Meter langer, stromlinienförmiger Körper aus dem Wasser und tauchte nur zwei Sekunden später mit einem lauten Platschen wieder ein.

"Delphine!"

Die anfängliche Angst war sofort verschwunden, ihr mulmiges Gefühl war weg. Ran freute sich sehr. "Delphine!", wiederholte sie. "Wow!"

Ein Tier nach dem anderen tauchte nun auf, holte Luft und schwamm um sie herum. Shinichi lachte und nahm flugs einen einzelnen Delphin ins Visier.

Ran sah ihn fragend an.

"Shinichi, was... was hast du vor?"

"Wirst du gleich sehen", antwortete er.

Mutig griff Shinichi nach der Finne eines Delphins und bekam sie tatsächlich zu fassen. Sofort begann der Delphin mit seiner Fluke stärker zu schlagen, und Shinichi wurde mit Leichtigkeit und ohne Mühe durch das Wasser gezogen. Er tauchte mit dem Tier sogar für mehrere Augenblicke unter, aber kurz daraufhin kam Shinichi prustend wieder an die Wasseroberfläche.

"Rau!", rief er und zeigte Ran seine offene Handfläche. Sie verstand sofort. Irgendwo hatte sie gelesen, dass die Finne eines Delphins ungewöhnlich rau sein sollte. Jetzt hatte Shinichi den Beweis sogar in der Hand gehabt. "Willst du auch mal?", fragte er, nachdem er zu ihr hingeschwommen war.

"Lieber nicht", antwortete Ran abwehrend und wandte sich den Tieren zu. Sie konnte immer noch nicht die Augen von den Delphinen lassen, denn der Anblick war einfach zu schön. Und zu selten.

"Komm schon, sie tun dir nichts!"

"Shinichi, ich möchte lieber ni-! Aah!"

Ohne Vorwarnung hatte Shinichi Ran mit seiner linken Hand am Handgelenk gepackt und die Rechte nach einer Finne ausgestreckt. Ein Delphin kam sofort angeschwommen. Es gefiel ihm anscheinend, denn er bot sich freiwillig als Zugtier an. Aber jetzt würde er sogar zwei Menschen mit sich ziehen...

Für Ran war es ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl, mühelos und ohne Kraftanstrengung an Shinichis Hand durch das Wasser zu gleiten. Als der Delphin jedoch tiefer hinab schwimmen wollte, liess Shinichi los, so dass sie zur Wasseroberfläche zurückehren konnten.

"Puh!"

Er lächelte seiner Freundin aufmunternd zu und bot ihr seine Hand an, doch das war gar nicht mehr nötig. Ran war auf den Geschmack gekommen, jetzt wollte sie sich alleine durchs Wasser ziehen lassen.

Dreissig Sekunden später tauchte sie zusammen mit dem Delphin ab und erreichte eine Tiefe von fast vier Metern, ehe der Druck für sie zu gross wurde. Sie liess los und schwamm nach oben. Der Delphin erschien wieder an ihrer Seite, Ran ergriff seine Finne und liess sich zurück an die Wasseroberfläche ziehen.

"Das ist Wahnsinn!", keuchte sie, holte dann tief Luft und tauchte wieder ab, dieses Mal jedoch ohne Delphin.

Für Ran war es ein wunderschöner Anblick, den Delphinen beim Schwimmen unter Wasser zuzusehen.

Knappe zehn Minuten lang hielt sich die Delphinschule noch bei den beiden Oberschülern auf, dann schwammen die Tiere wieder aufs offene Meer hinaus. Shinichi und Ran hingegen steuerten den Strand an. Kaum hatten sie wieder festen Boden unter den Füssen, liess Shinichi sich erschöpft in den Sand fallen. Ran jedoch sah sehnsüchtig den Delphinen nach und wünschte sich, dass sie zurückkamen. Aber sie wusste selber, dass sie das nicht tun würden. Diese Delphine waren frei lebende Tiere, sie beugten sich nicht menschlichen Bedürfnissen oder Wünschen. Bald schon waren sie nicht mehr zu sehen.

Seufzend wandte sich Ran nun ihrem Freund zu, der sich aufgesetzt hatte und ebenfalls aufs Meer hinaussah.

"Das war wirklich unglaublich", sagte sie und setzte sich neben ihn. "Es sind wundervolle Tiere, diese Delphine."

Langsam legte sich Rans Aufregung, sie wurde müde. Shinichi lächelte und legte einen Arm um ihre Schultern.

"Das waren die Engel der Meere", sagte er und sah sie lächelnd an. "Wunderschöne Engel. Genau wie du, Ran. Du bist auch einer."

Ran erwiderte nichts, aber ihre Wangen nahmen einen leichten Hauch von Rosa an. Überglücklich umarmte sie ihren Freund und genoss jede einzelne Sekunde an seiner Seite. Jetzt musste sie sich korrigieren. Ihr Urlaub am Privatstrand der Villa seiner Eltern war noch nie so aufregend und schön. Dabei dachte sie aber nicht nur an die Zeit mit ihrem Freund, sondern auch an die Delphine.

"_Engel der Meere_", hatte Shinichi sie genannt. Wie Recht er doch damit hatte...

Rans Blick schweifte wieder über das offene, blau funkelnde Meer.

Owari

20.09.09 13:20 4


	19. 19 Schlagende Argumente

**Schlagende Argumente**

_"Wenn Euch Eure Tochter nicht wichtig wäre, würde ich mir nicht solche Sorgen machen", sagte __er, "aber ich weiss, Ihr liebt sie sehr."_

Shinichi starrte Ran an.

"Ach du meine Güte", sagte er. "Deine Sätze für das Ende eines Aufsatzes waren auch schon mal besser. Willst du das wirklich so lassen?"

"Warum nicht?", fragte Ran verständnislos.

"Na ja, weil es... schnulzig ist", sagte Shinichi nun mit erstickter Stimme. Er kriegte sich vor unterdrücktem Lachen fast nicht mehr ein, während Ran ihn nur sauer ansah.

"Hör sofort auf zu lachen! Ich finde das nicht witzig!"

"Geht nicht", gluckste er und hielt sich eine Hand vor den Mund.

Ran ballte ihre rechte Hand zu einer Faust und schlug damit nach Shinichi, der vor Überraschung erstarrte. Ihre Faust stoppte sie nur wenige Millimeter vor seiner Nase. Mit grossen Augen sah Shinichi seine Freundin an.

"Kannst du jetzt aufhören zu lachen?"

"Ja, schon gut. Warum bist du denn so angriffslustig heute?"

Ran seufzte, und Shinichi wusste sofort den Grund. "Du hast dich wieder mit deinem Vater gestritten, stimmt's?"

Die Oberschülerin nickte stumm und warf einen Blick auf ihren Aufsatz.

"Ich habe mir gerade überlegt, dass es schön wäre, wenn Paps mal normal und in diesem höflichen Ton mit dir reden würde."

Shinichi seufzte und warf sich auf sein Bett, während Ran auf dem Bürostuhl ihres Freundes sitzen blieb.

"Das wird er niemals tun, und das weisst du selber."

"Meinst du wirklich?"

Shinichi nickte. "Auf jeden Fall." Dann begann er die Gründe aufzuzählen. "Erstens würde er mich niemals mit 'Euch' anreden. Zweitens hasst er mich so sehr, dass er mir die Pest an den Hals wünscht. Drittens hasst er mich so sehr, dass er es liebend gerne sehen würde, wenn du mir den Laufpass gibst. Oder mich in den Wind schiesst. Oder mich verlässt, wie auch immer er es nennen mag. Und viertens... ich mag ihn auch nicht."

"Aber ich wüsste gerne mal, warum genau er dich eigentlich nicht mag."

"Tja, wenn du ihn danach fragst und ihm wirklich damit auf die Nerven gehst, wird er es dir trotzdem nicht verraten."

"Dann sag du es mir, wenn du die Antwort kennst."

"Na, das ist doch ganz einfach, Ran", sagte Shinichi und legte sich zurück, so dass er an die Decke sah.

"Ich bin ein Junge, und Kogoro hat Angst, dass ich dich ihm wegnehme. Aber wenn ich ein Mädchen und kein Detektiv wäre, würde er mich mögen, glaub mir."

Ran fand das sehr fragwürdig.

"Wie kommst du denn darauf? Und was sollte das 'wenn ich ein Mädchen wäre'? Das mit dem Detektiv verstehe ich ja noch, aber was ist mit dem Mädchen?"

Shinichi wurde leicht rot, was Ran jedoch nicht bemerkte, da sie nur die Unterseite seines Kinns im Blickfeld hatte.

"Du weiss schon, was ich damit meine", wich Shinichi aus.

"Nein, weiss ich nicht", sagte Ran störrisch. "Erkläre es mir." Sie verschränkte Arme und wartete darauf, dass Shinichi antwortete. Er hob den Kopf.

"Komm schon, Ran, du weisst es doch."

Die Oberschülerin sah ihren Freund nur eindringlich und mit zu Schlitzen verengten Augen an.

Der junge Detektiv seufzte, dann setzte er sich richtig auf und stützte sich mit den Armen nach hinten ab.

"Du weisst schon. Wenn ein Mann und eine Frau zusammen..." Shinichi brach ab und hüstelte als Antwort. Ran wurde knallrot. Dass sich ihre harmlose Frage in ein _solches_ Gespräch verwandeln könnte, hätte sie zu Beginn nicht gedacht. Sie holte tief Luft.

"Du denkst, er glaubt, dass wir zusammen-? Dass ich mit dir-?"

Auch sie brach ab.

Shinichi war beleidigt.

"Das klingt ja gerade so, als wäre 'es' furchtbar für dich. Ein Sakrileg oder so was."

'Ist es ja auch', hätte Ran jetzt sagen sollen, doch sie schluckte die Worte hinunter, blieb stumm und senkte den Kopf. Es wäre gar nicht wahr gewesen...

Shinichi seufzte erneut, dann kam er wieder auf das Hauptthema zu sprechen.

"Um es mal anders auszudrücken: Du bist eine Frau, ich bin ein Mann. Kogoro hat Angst, dass ich dir weh tue. In irgendeiner Weise." Shinichi hob die Hände und machte in der Luft Anführungszeichen. "Diese 'besondere' Weise inbegriffen, versteht sich. Ganz besonders 'diese besondere Weise'."

Ran sah wieder hoch.

"Aber das stimmt doch gar nicht", sagte sie aufrichtig. "Das würdest du nicht... Ich meine, du würdest mir nie wehtun-"

"Sag nicht mir das", unterbrach Shinichi sie. "Sag das deinem Vater."

Ran sah wieder nachdenklich und stumm zu Boden. Sie ahnte, dass ihr Freund damit Recht hatte, dennoch wollte sie nicht glauben, dass Kogoro aus diesem Grund so abweisend Shinichi gegenüber war.

"Und du bist dir wirklich ganz sicher?"

"Warum würde er sich sonst so aufführen, wenn ich mich dir nur auf einen Meter nähere oder nur mal nach deiner Hand greifen will? Oder mich nur bei dir in der Detektei Mori blicken lasse?"

Das waren gute Fragen. Kogoro rastete tatsächlich immer aus, wenn er den Namen Shinichi Kudo nur hörte. Ihn in seiner Detektei zu treffen war noch schlimmer, aber ihn an Rans Seite zu sehen trieb ihn regelmässig zur Weissglut.

"Geschweige denn, wenn ich dich küssen will?", fügte Shinichi leise hinzu.

Ran liess die Schultern hängen.

"Ich glaube, ich muss mal mit ihm reden."

Shinichi nickte.

"Solltest du. Und ich glaube, wir sollten uns wieder an die Hausaufgaben machen."

Jetzt nickte die Oberschülerin.

"Aber wehe, du sprichst 'das Thema' noch mal an. Denn wenn, gibt's Saures."

"Warum?", fragte Shinichi frech, stand auf und ging zu seiner Freundin, die immer noch an seinem Schreibtisch sass. "Nur weil es Kogoro nicht passt, wenn wir das mal machen werden, heisst das doch noch lange nicht, dass-"

"Hör bitte auf damit, das ist ja peinlich", sagte Ran, deren Wangen sich wieder rot verfärbt hatten.

"Das Thema ist peinlich?", grinste Shinichi. "Im Gegenteil, es ist ganz natürlich-"

"Schluss jetzt!"

Ran schlug ihre Faust nur Zentimeter neben Shinichis Gesicht in die Wand. "Wir haben Hausaufgaben in Japanisch, und nicht in Biologie, klar?"

"Klar. Aber deswegen musst du nicht gleich mein ganzes Zimmer in Schutt und Asche legen."

Ran knurrte laut und funkelte ihn wütend an, aber Shinichi, der vorhin ziemlich bleich geworden war, wagte trotzdem, sich wieder aufzurichten. "Ich schlage vor, wir machen uns wieder an die Arbeit, einverstanden?", fragte er dann ganz unschuldig. "Auf deine schlagenden Argumente kann ich nämlich gut verzichten."

Ran grinste Shinichi triumphierend an. Sie hatte gewonnen! Ein tolles Gefühl war das.

Ihre schlagenden Argumente sollte sie wirklich öfters benutzen...

Owari

18.10.09 15:20 3


	20. 20 Backe, backe, Kuchen

**Backe, backe****, Kuchen...**

Die in sich abgeschlossene Turmstadt hatte offenbar ausgedient. Sie sah ziemlich herunterkommen aus, wahrscheinlich wohnte hier niemand mehr. Oder es wollte hier niemand mehr wohnen.

Mit Bedauern musterte Shinichi den Anblick, der sich ihm bot. Er betrachtete ihn so lange, bis eine vertraute Stimme an sein Ohr drang.

"Kudo? Was starrste denn so lange die Postkarte an?"

Shinichi grummelte und verdrehte genervt die Augen.

"Lass mich doch, wenn's mir Spass macht..."

"Ich würd' dich ja gern hier lassen, aber deine Eltern wollen weiter", sagte Heiji und trat zu ihm. "Ran und Kazuha sind schon vorgegangen."

Shinichi seufzte.

"Schon gut, ich komme ja."

"Beeil dich 'n bisschen, Kudo!"

Mit den Händen in den Hosentaschen trottete Shinichi stumm hinter Heiji her.

Ihr kleiner Ausflug in die Millionenstadt Tokyo fing gut und fröhlich an, doch als Yukiko eher nebenbei Heiji und Kazuha gefragt hatte, wann sie sich die Liebe gestehen wollten, war es mit der Fröhlichkeit schlagartig vorbei.

Anders als Shinichi und Ran, die schon seit Monaten ein Paar waren, wagte weder Heiji noch Kazuha den ersten Schritt zu tun. Das hatte Yukiko vergessen, obwohl Shinichi es ihr schon mehrmals gesagt hatte.

Aus unerklärlichen Gründen zog jedoch nicht Yukiko das Missfallen auf sich, sondern Shinichi, weswegen er sich schnell nach einer Fluchtmöglichkeit umgesehen hatte.

Während Kazuha, die ihn keines Blickes mehr würdigte, sich mit Ran abgab, Heiji ein Inserat in einer Gratiszeitung studierte und seine Eltern Yusaku und Yukiko bei einem Brunnen stehen geblieben waren, hatte Shinichi sich abgesetzt und war in den erstbesten Kiosk verschwunden.

Dort hatte Heiji ihn jetzt nach kurzem Suchen gefunden.

Als die beiden Jungdetektive wieder zur Gruppe traten, wurde Shinichi schon gefragt, wo er gewesen war. Als dieser jedoch keine Antwort gab, stiess Heiji ihm seinen Ellbogen ziemlich heftig in die Seite.

"Aua! Was zum Teufel sollte das?"

"Mensch, iss mal was, Kudo. Du bestehst ja nur noch aus Haut und Knochen." Heiji rieb sich seinen Ellbogen. "Bei dir holt man sich ja blaue Flecken."

"Stress schlägt mir auf den Magen", knurrte Shinichi und massierte sich ebenfalls die schmerzende Stelle. "Und schlechte Laune sowieso."

"Und das war das Stichwort!", rief Yukiko und rieb sich die Hände. "Wer hat Lust auf ein Stück Kuchen?"

Ran und Kazuha waren sofort Feuer und Flamme, Yusaku zuckte nur mit den Schultern, und Heiji hatte gleich ein Café ausgemacht.

"Wie wär's mit dem?", fragte er und zeigte darauf.

"Gute Idee!", kam es begeistert von Ran. "Dort gibt's den besten Schokoladenkuchen der ganzen Stadt."

Kaum hatte die Gruppe Platz genommen, kam eine Kellnerin und nahm die Bestellung auf. Während alle anderen ein Stück Kuchen und Kaffee bestellten, gab sich Shinichi mit einer Tüte Kartoffelchips mit Paprikageschmack und einer Cola zufrieden.

"Magste keinen Kuchen?", fragte Kazuha und musterte Shinichis Chips-Packung.

"Er is' süchtig nach dem Zeug", bemerkte Heiji und grinste ihn an. "Wahrscheinlich hortet er bei sich zu Hause 'ne Tonne davon."

Shinichi liess sich von diesen Worten nicht aus der Ruhe bringen, er schob sich aber provokant einen der Chips in den Mund.

"Ich mag die eben, na und? Willst du etwa auch einen?", fügte Shinichi hinzu, als Heiji nichts sagte.

"Klar."

"Da hast du deine krustige Kruste."

"Kruste krustet", sagte Heiji und stopfte sich den Kartoffelchip in den Mund.

Ran und Kazuha sahen sich an. Was hatten die Detektive gerade gesagt?

Plötzlich begannen Heiji und Shinichi, mit den verwunderlichsten Ausdrücken nur so um sich zu werfen, doch als Heiji die Rechnung für ihren Kuchen sah, schaltete er einen Gang hoch.

"Meine Fresse", sagte er. "Diese beschissenen Bescheisser bescheissen uns doch nur."

"Ja, das ist ziemlich unnormalmässig", bemerkte Shinichi.

"Woher habt ihr bloss diese Ausdrücke her?", fragte Yusaku kopfschüttelnd.

"Aus'm Fernsehen natürlich", grinste Heiji.

Der Schriftsteller seufzte.

"Habt ihr schon mal daran gedacht, was der Fernseher denkt, wenn er so etwas ausstrahlen muss?"

"Jetzt fängst du auch noch damit an?", seufzte Yukiko und schüttelte ebenfalls den Kopf.

Heiji, der sich erst vorhin noch ein Stück Kuchen in den Mund geschoben hatte, verschluckte sich daran, als er lachen musste. Wie verrückt begann er zu husten. Shinichi grinste.

"Hatte dein Kuchen etwa Salamanderfussnägel drin?"

Ran verzog das Gesicht, und Kazuha begann laut zu lachen.

"Salamanderfussnägel, ich glaub's nich'!"

"Musst du aber", sagte der Schriftsteller und räusperte sich. "Shinichi erzählt manchmal ziemlich schräge Sachen."

Yukiko pflichtete ihm bei.

"Sogar sehr schräge Sachen."

Dann fiel Yusakus Blick auf die Untertasse seines Kaffees. Er war entsetzt.

"Wer hat meinen Keks geklaut?"

"Backe, backe, Kuchen, den Täter musst du suchen", sagte Shinichi und grinste ihn frech an. "Ich gebe dir einen kleinen Tipp: Der Name des Täters fängt mit 'Hei' an und hört mit 'ji' auf. Und es ist ein durchgeknallter Vogel aus Osaka."

"Verräter", knurrte Heiji und sah seinen besten Freund finster an. "Das war brutal unfair."

"Find ich nich'", warf Kazuha plötzlich ein. "Wer klaut, muss die Konsequenzen tragen. Das war so und wird immer so bleiben."

"Wer beklaut wird, hat eben nich' gut genug aufgepasst", widersprach Heiji. "Gibste mir da Recht, Kudo?"

"Wenn ich dir Recht gebe, liegen wir beide falsch. Ausserdem war es Idiotenglück, dass er dich nicht erwischt hat."

Obwohl Shinichi in der dritten Person von ihm sprach, mischte sich Yusaku nicht ein. Er fand es trotz allem amüsant, wie sein Sohn und der Detektiv aus Osaka miteinander sprachen. Diese kabbelten sich nun an.

"Pass auf, dass ich mich nich' noch entschliesse, mich an dir zu rächen. Sonst werd' ich eines nachts bei dir einzubrechen und dich zu Tode erschrecken."

"Pass auf, dass ich nicht dasselbe bei dir mache", konterte Shinichi schlagkräftig.

"Wirste nich'."

"Bist du sicher?"

"Ja. Du würdest mich gar nich' finden. In Osaka gibt's mehrere Hattoris."

"Das ist das kleinste Problem", sagte Shinichi und sah Heiji grinsend an. "Ich war schon mal bei dir zu Hause, falls du das vergessen hast. Ich weiss also, wo dein Haus wohnt."

Kazuha lachte wieder los.

"'n Satz mit X, war wohl nix!", sagte sie und konnte sich kaum noch beruhigen.

"Wenn ich auch mal etwas sagen darf", warf Ran ein und unterbrach somit die beiden Jungdetektive. "Ich habe einen erdbeerigen Vorschlag zu machen."

"Und der wäre?", fragte Yukiko, die sich ein Lachen verkneifen musste. Kazuha grinste.

"Wollen wir nicht weitergehen? Der Tag ist nicht mehr so lang, wie er es heute morgen noch war."

"Ich bin dabei", sagte Shinichi und stand auf. "Ich denke, wir haben genug Mist erzählt."

Dem konnte Ran nur zustimmen.

Als sie sich wenig später bei Shinichi einhakte, fragte sie sich, wie er immer auf solch verwunderliche Ausdrücke kam. Die Salamanderfussnägel aber hatten ihr sehr gefallen, genauso wie die Sache mit dem Wohnort des Hauses.

Das Beste aber war mit Abstand Heijis Tat und Shinichis Kommentar dazu.

"Backe, backe, Kuchen..."

Owari

15.11.09 00:15 3


	21. 21 Gerüchte sterben nie

**Gerüchte sterben nie**

"Hör zu, es hat sich herumgesprochen, also versuch gar nicht erst, es abzustreiten."

Shinichi blieb stumm. Er hatte keine Lust, etwas zum Gerücht, das über ihn im Umlauf war, zu sagen. Sein Vater Yusaku hingegen verlor langsam aber sicher die Fassung, das Schweigen seines Sohnes machte ihn sehr nervös.

"Stimmt es etwa, was über dich erzählt wird? Muss ich mir Sorgen um dich machen?"

Als Shinichi nach wie vor kein Wort sagte, packte Yusaku ihn an den Schultern und schüttelte ihn. "Sag doch endlich etwas!"

"Es gibt nichts zu sagen."

Mit diesen Worten befreite Shinichi sich aus dem Griff seines Vaters. Er wollte sich umdrehen und aus dem Wohnzimmer verschwinden, doch Yusaku war schneller. Blitzschnell packte er das Handgelenk seines Sohnes und hielt ihn so grob zurück.

"Ist es wahr? Ja oder nein?"

"Nein, es ist natürlich nicht wahr, aber warum machst du so ein Theater daraus?"

"Weil..." Yusaku verstummte schlagartig, als er Shinichis Worte realisierte. "Es ist nicht wahr?"

"Natürlich nicht! Was denkst du denn von mir? Denkst du etwa allen Ernstes, ich würde Ran betrügen und belügen?"

"Ich würde es dir nicht anraten, mein Junge. Ein so hübsches und nettes Mädchen findest du nämlich nie wieder."

Shinichi lächelte.

"Ich weiss."

Yusaku schwieg kurz, ehe er weitersprach.

"Ich dachte nur, weil Ran schon lange nicht mehr hier war."

"Sie hat eine Menge zu tun und trainiert viel für die Stadtmeisterschaft im Karate. Sie will ihren Titel nämlich verteidigen."

Der junge Detektiv verstummte, und auch der Schriftsteller schwieg wieder.

"Dann war das Mädchen, mit dem du fotografiert wurdest, nur eine Bekannte?", fragte Yusaku ganze fünf Minuten später und erhielt gleich ein Augenrollen von Shinichi.

"Ich sag es nur einmal. Ich kenne das Mädchen nicht persönlich, aber scheinbar hatte sie schon seit Längerem einen Narren an mir gefressen. Gestern hat sie mich wortwörtlich überfallen, und dabei wurde ich fotografiert. Es war Pech, dass ausgerechnet zu diesem Zeitpunkt ein Paparazzo in der Nähe war. Aber dass es klar ist: Ich habe keine Affäre, denn es gibt nur ein Mädchen in meinem Leben. Und dieses Mädchen heisst Ran." Shinichi sah seinen Vater herausfordernd an. "Hast du sonst noch Fragen? Oder glaubst du mir nicht?"

"Doch, natürlich glaube ich dir, aber... irgendwie machst du es mir schwer."

Shinichi seufzte.

"Vater, du hast doch selber immer gesagt, dass die Kudo-Männer immer treu wären. Auf dich und mich trifft das zu. Warum also machst du dir solche Sorgen?"

Jetzt seufzte Yusaku.

"Na ja, eigentlich ist es eher das Gerücht an sich, was mir Sorgen bereitet."

"Das Gerücht an sich?", fragte Shinichi erstaunt. "Warum das denn?"

"Etwas ganz Ähnliches wurde damals nämlich auch über uns gesagt und geschrieben", antwortete Yusaku leise. "Also über mich und Shunsaku."

"Was?", fragte Shinichi total überrascht. "Was wurde denn über Grossvater geschrieben?"

Wieder seufzte der Schriftsteller.

"Einerseits wurde er einmal mit einer Frau gesehen, die nicht seine Frau oder seine Freundin war. Aber das weisst du ja schon", fügte Yusaku hinzu. "Das war, als ich etwa zwölf Jahre alt war."

Shinichi nickte.

"Und andererseits?", fragte er interessiert.

"Andererseits wurde er als schlechter Vater hingestellt, weil er alleinerziehend war", sagte Yusaku. "Natürlich war da nichts dran, sonst wäre ich nicht der, der ich heute bin."

"Das stimmt", sagte Shinichi und lächelte. Und was wurde über dich geschrieben?"

Bevor Yusaku zu erzählen begann, setzte er sich auf das Sofa, und Shinichi liess sich im Sessel nieder.

"Als ich ein 18-jähriger Detektiv war, wurde ich von vielen als Stalker oder gar als Krimineller bezeichnet. Das verdanke ich leider den Medien, weil irgendein Blödmann den Unterschied zwischen einem Kriminellen und einem Kriminalist nicht kannte. Man konnte es schon fast als Rufmord bezeichnen. Ich war drauf und dran, alles, was ich erarbeitet habe, zu verlieren."

"Und wie hast du es geschafft, dass genau das nicht geschah?", fragte Shinichi wissbegierig und lehnte sich vor. "Rufmorde haben schliesslich auch schon ganze Familien zerstört."

Yusaku seufzte leise.

"Die Zeitungsleser waren zum Glück nicht blöd, und so kam es, dass die Redaktion geradezu von Briefen bombardiert wurde. Wie ich erfahren habe, befanden sich unter den Briefen auch solche von ehemaligen Klienten von mir. Die Zeitung musste eine Berichtigung drucken und entschuldigte sich in aller Öffentlichkeit bei mir."

"Das ging noch mal gut aus", sagte Shinichi leise und lehnte sich wieder zurück.

"Das Paradoxe daran war aber, dass ich dadurch mehr Klienten hatte als jemals zuvor", fügte Yusaku lächelnd hinzu.

"Gute Publicity also..."

"Ja, aber trotzdem nicht so gute, wie du sie jetzt hast", sagte Yusaku und stand auf.

Der Schriftsteller schien darüber nicht wirklich erfreut zu sein, und Shinichi, dem das natürlich sofort auffiel, fragte gleich nach dem Grund.

"Weisst du, wer zu Lebzeiten einflussreich war, dessen Name zeigt auch noch nach seinem Tod Wirkung. An dieser Behauptung ist etwas dran. Ganz besonders bei uns, die wir beide den berühmten Detektiv Shunsaku Kudo als Vorfahren bezeichnen können."

Shinichis Augenbrauen wanderten in die Höhe.

"Was hat denn jetzt Grossvater damit zu tun?"

Der Schriftsteller liess sich wieder auf das Sofa fallen, und Shinichi setzte sich auf. Fragend sah er seinen Vater an.

"Du weisst selbst, dass du ziemlich berühmt bist, allein schon deshalb, weil du den Namen Kudo trägst."

"Ja, das weiss ich", bemerkte Shinichi tonlos. "Und weiter?"

"Du hast gemerkt, dass die Medien neuerdings vermehrt auf dich fixiert sind."

"Ja, leider, dabei weiss ich gar nicht, wieso eigentlich."

Yusaku seufzte wieder.

"Sie haben inzwischen eins und eins zusammengezählt. Sie haben herausgefunden, wer dein Grossvater war."

"Das ist der Grund?", fragte Shinichi entsetzt.

"So ist es. Seit bekannt geworden ist, dass du Shunsakus Enkel bist, ist es sogar noch schlimmer geworden. Die Leute, die ihn gekannt haben, sehen in dir seine Reinkarnation, seine Wiedergeburt."

"Aber das bin ich nicht!"

"Nein, das bist du wirklich nicht, aber ihr habt exakt dasselbe Aussehen, von daher wundert es mich gar nicht. Aber ich fühle mich trotzdem immer unwohl, besonders, wenn ich darauf angesprochen werde."

Shinichis Augenbraue wanderte in die Höhe.

"Du wirst wegen uns angesprochen?"

"Ja, erst gestern wieder."

"Und was sagst du denen?"

"Dass es eine Sache ist, die nur unsere Familie angeht, dass es eine Privatangelegenheit ist. Auf Fragen gehe ich gar erst nicht ein."

"Ist auch besser so."

Wieder verstummten beide, die Stille im Wohnzimmer wurde beinahe unheimlich. Während Yusaku einen Blick zum Fenster hinauswarf, sass Shinichi nur nachdenklich da. Seine Gedanken waren bei seinem Grossvater, dem Detektiv Shunsaku Kudo, und dessen traurigen und grausamen Schicksal.

Scheinbar musste man früh sterben, um unsterblich zu werden...

Doch nicht nur diese Gedanken spukten in seinem Kopf herum, auch die Sache mit den berühmten Söhnen seiner Familie beschäftigte ihn.

Yusaku, der Shinichis Gedanken und dessen Ausschweifungen erahnte, ergriff das Wort und schnitt ein verwandtes Thema an.

"Hör zu, Shinichi. Ich weiss, es ist nicht leicht, sich aus dem Schatten eines berühmten Vaters zu befreien, aber es ist möglich. Ich habe es selbst geschafft, und ich bin sicher, dass du es auch schaffen wirst. Früher oder später zumindest."

Shinichi grummelte.

"Den letzten Satz hättest du dir verkneifen können."

Yusaku liess kurz die Schultern hängen.

"Das war ja klar", murmelte er dann, ehe er aufstand und seinem Sohn auf die Schulter klopfte. "Halt einfach die Ohren steif und gib nicht zu viel um die Gerüchte. Wer eine öffentliche Person ist, muss damit klarkommen und damit umgehen können. Shunsaku hatte es geschafft, ich habe es geschafft. Und du wirst es auch schaffen, da bin ich mir sicher. Wir sind schliesslich die sagenumwobenen und berühmten Kudos."

Shinichi grinste nur und schaute zu, wie Yusaku daraufhin das Wohnzimmer verliess. Dann seufzte er und lehnte sich zurück.

Es kursierten also tatsächlich schon immer Gerüchte über Shunsaku und Yusaku, und jetzt auch über ihn. Aber damit musste er sich abfinden, ob er wollte oder nicht. Gerüchte starben schliesslich nie, und wenn sie mindestens drei Generationen der ein und derselben Familie betrafen, dann sowieso. Aber vielleicht war das auch ganz gut so.

Shinichi lächelte, ehe er ebenfalls das Wohnzimmer verliess und sich auf den Weg in sein Zimmer machte. Vielleicht war es doch gut, dass es diese Gerüchte um die Kudos gab. So hatte er schliesslich etwas über Shunsaku erfahren, das sein Vater ihm womöglich nie erzählt hätte.

Owari

17.01.10 09:00 5


	22. 22 Ein Vater wie kein anderer

**Ein Vater wie kein anderer**

Er schluckte und verspürte unglaubliches Mitleid.

Den Besuch bei seinem besten Freund in Tokyo hatte Heiji sich anders vorgestellt. Anders und vor allem lustiger. Stattdessen hatte er eine alte Familienwunde aufgerissen, von der er nicht mal gewusst hatte, dass es sie überhaupt gab.

Dabei sah es ganz am Anfang aus, als würden es vergnügliche Stunden werden...

Nachdem Heiji nach einer langen Reise endlich vor der Tür der Villa Kudo stand, ahnte er nichts von dem, was sich darin abspielte. Als er schliesslich von Yukiko ins Wohnzimmer geführt wurde, geriet er gleich in ein lautes und aufgebrachtes Gespräch zwischen Shinichi und seinem Vater Yusaku. Heiji vermutete sofort, dass es dabei um einen Fall ging, und als Shinichi seinen Standpunkt deutlich machte, wusste er es mit Sicherheit.

"Ich habe ihn schnell und sachlich aufgelöst, was spricht hier dagegen?"

"Dagegen nichts, aber du hast dich dabei in grosse Gefahr gebracht!"

Shinichi vergrub seine Hände in den Hosentaschen.

"Gefahr gehört zum Detektivberuf dazu, das weisst du doch selber ganz genau."

"Ja, aber das heisst nicht, dass du deswegen leichtsinnig werden darfst", regte Yusaku sich auf. "Du weisst genau, was dabei passieren könnte."

Shinichi wusste, worauf Yusaku hinaus will. Er schnaubte und atmete tief durch, ehe er mit normaler Lautstärke fortfuhr.

"Nur weil Shunsaku dieses tragische Schicksal widerfuhr, heisst das noch lange nicht, dass mir dasselbe-"

"Moment mal", unterbrach Heiji seinen besten Freund und sah ihn mit grossen Augen an. Bisher hatte er nur stumm dagesessen und gewartet, bis sich die Gemüter beruhigten, doch als der Name Shunsaku fiel, musste er sie einfach unterbrechen.

"Shunsaku Kudo? Etwa _der_ Shunsaku Kudo?"

"Welchen Shunsaku meinst du denn?", fragte Shinichi und wandte sich ihm zu.

"Na, den genialen Meisterdetektiv, der vor etwa vierzig Jahren die Strassen Tokyos sicher gemacht hat! Der Detektiv, der es geschafft hatte, Beruf und Familie unter einen Hut zu bringen. Er hatte nämlich einen Sohn, den er ganz allein grossgezogen hat, weisste."

Shinichi, der die ganze Geschichte natürlich kannte, zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

"Ja, na und? Was ist mit ihm?"

"Na und?", wiederholte Heiji ungläubig. "_Na und_? Is' das alles, was dir dazu einfällt?"

"Was für eine Laus ist dir denn über die Leber gelaufen, Heiji?"

Doch bevor der Angesprochene etwas erwidern konnte, ergriff Yusaku das Wort. Er hielt es für das Beste, die Sachlage gleich aufzuklären, damit es keine Missverständnisse gab.

"Shunsaku Kudo war mein Vater", sagte er mit ruhiger Stimme. "Ich bin der Sohn, den er ohne weibliche Hilfe grossgezogen hat."

Heiji fiel die Kinnlade herunter. Er konnte es nicht glauben. Er wollte es nicht glauben!

Seit er vom Meisterdetektiv Shunsaku Kudo gehört hatte, hatte er sich gefragt, wer dieser Mensch gewesen war. Und auch, wer dessen Sohn gewesen war. Doch seit er erfahren hatte, dass Shunsaku ermordet wurde und sein Sohn kurze Zeit später plötzlich nichts mehr von sich hören liess, hatte Heiji vermutet, dass dieser ebenfalls gestorben war. Aber nie und nimmer hätte er gedacht oder auch nur im Entferntesten in Erwägung gezogen, dass ausgerechnet jener Sohn Yusaku Kudo, der Vater seines besten Freundes, war.

Plötzlich war die kühle Atmosphäre verschwunden, zwischen Shinichi und Yusaku hatte sich etwas verändert. Noch schwiegen sich beide an, doch dann räusperte sich der Schriftsteller.

"Hör zu, ich-"

"Schon gut. Lass es einfach, okay?"

Yusaku seufzte und sah Shinichi an.

"Du weisst, dass du immer zu mir kommen kannst, wenn du Probleme hast. Du kannst mich auch jederzeit um Rat fragen. Und du kannst deine Fälle lösen. Nur bitte, bitte pass auf dich auf. Ich will nicht eines Tages vor deinem Grabstein stehen. Ich will dich nicht überleben. Die Eltern sollten vor ihren Kindern sterben, nicht umgekehrt. Ich hoffe, du verstehst das."

Shinichi nickte nur, und Yusaku wandte sich Heiji zu.

"Und was Shunsaku angeht...", begann er leise und räusperte sich wieder.

"Ja?"

Yusaku sah ihn durchdringend an, ehe er fortfuhr.

"Er war ein Vater wie kein anderer", sagte er und vergrub die Hände in den Hosentaschen. "Bitte beschmutze sein Andenken nicht."

"Ich werd' mich hüten, das zu tun", sagte Heiji aufrichtig.

"Danke."

Nach diesen Worten liess der Schriftsteller seinen Sohn und den Detektiv aus dem Westen Japans alleine.

Immer noch fassungslos wandte sich Heiji daraufhin Shinichi zu.

"Das war dein Grossvater? Du biste also tatsächlich der Enkel von Shunsaku Kudo?"

"Stochere nur weiter in den Wunden meiner Familie herum und streu auch noch Salz hinein", gab Shinichi knapp zurück. Er war plötzlich nicht mehr gut darauf zu sprechen, und Heiji verstand es.

"Tut mir leid, was mit ihm passiert is'. Ich hab das von meinem Vater gehört."

Shinichi seufzte nur und liess sich dann auf das Sofa fallen. Heiji schluckte schwer.

Für seinen besten Freund musste es ein Schock gewesen sein, als er erfahren hatte, dass sein Grossvater ermordet wurde. Und es musste immer noch schwer für ihn sein...

"Willst du ein Foto von ihm sehen?", fragte Shinichi plötzlich, wartete jedoch keine Antwort ab und ging auf den Kaminsims zu. Heiji folgte ihm stumm und hielt nur Sekunden später ein Foto in den Händen, das Shunsaku und Yusaku, ein lächelndes Vater-Sohn-Paar, vor einem Wohnblock zeigte.

Heiji musterte interessiert die Gesichtszüge des Älteren und war darüber sehr erstaunt. Die Ähnlichkeit zwischen Shinichi und Shunsaku war schlichtweg frappierend.

"Er sieht genauso aus wie du", sagte Heiji verdutzt. "Er is' nur älter."

"Das sagte mein Vater auch schon."

"Haste ihn gekannt?"

"Nein", seufzte Shinichi. "Shunsaku starb, als mein Vater 17 war. Und damals kannte er meine Mutter noch gar nicht."

"Das is' echt schade..."

Shinichi seufzte erneut, als er sich wieder auf das Sofa fallen liess. Während Heiji nach wie vor das Foto betrachtete, war Shinichi in Gedanken bei den Worten, die Yusaku vorhin an seinen Freund gerichtet hatte.

_"__Er war ein Vater wie kein anderer."_

Das war Shunsaku Kudo tatsächlich. Aber nicht nur er, auch auf Yusaku traf das zu. Auch für Shinichi war er ein Vater wie kein anderer. Und das würde trotz gelegentlicher Streitereien auch immer so bleiben.

Owari

22.02.10 07:40 4


	23. 23 Durchgeknallt und verliebt

**Durchgeknallt und verliebt**

_"__Er genoss seine Konzentration, seine Übersicht und seine Geistesgegenwart, und ab und zu, wenn er auf sich selbst achten konnte, weil der andere am Wort war, meinte er zu spüren, dass nun doch, langsam und unauffällig, eine innere Befreiung durchzuschimmern begann und dass seine neue Wachheit, die, ganz anders als Montag Nacht, jetzt nichts Überdrehtes an sich hatte, in einem Zusammenhang mit dem Entschluss von heute morgen stand."_

Der Lehrer verzog sein Gesicht zu einer Fratze. Das war ja grauenhaft...

Die Klasse jedoch lachte laut, und der Schüler setzte sich mit rotem Kopf wieder auf seinen Platz.

Ihre Buchbesprechung artete inzwischen zu einer richtigen Katastrophe aus, zumindest empfand der Lehrer es als solche. Bisher hatte kein einziger Schüler mehr als zwei Sätze sagen können, ohne dass die Klasse laut zu lachen begann. Aber vielleicht wurde es jetzt besser, die nächste Schülerin nahm die Hausaufgaben immer sehr ernst.

"Ran, würdest du bitte als Nächste deinen Text vortragen?"

"Ich glaube, das hat keinen Sinn", sagte einer ihrer Mitschüler, noch bevor Ran den Mund aufmachen konnte. "Ausserdem war sie sehr damit beschäftigt, kleine Zettelchen für Shinichi zu schreiben."

Ran senkte den Kopf und lief knallrot an. Da hatte er nicht ganz Unrecht... Aber deswegen musste er es doch nicht gleich laut ausposaunen!

Der Lehrer jedoch liess sich beschwichtigen.

"Na gut, dann eben du, Shinichi."

Der Oberschülerdetektiv stand auf, holte tief Luft und grinste dabei. Die Klasse kicherte wieder, gerade so, als wüsste sie ganz genau, welchen Blödsinn er gleich wieder verzapfen würde. Und sie hatten tatsächlich Recht.

"Es war einmal ein weisser Schimmel..."

Die Klasse grölte laut, sie hatte den Scherz zwischen den Zeilen verstanden.

Ran lachte zwar nicht, aber sie grinste breit. So etwas konnte auch nur ihr Freund von sich geben...

"Shinichi, das reicht, setz dich wieder."

Der Lehrer seufzte.

"Nakamichi, hast du auch noch etwas zu sagen?"

"Ich will Schokolade...", sagte er nach kurzem Überlegen, und die Klasse konnte sich schon fast nicht mehr beruhigen. Der Lehrer fand es überhaupt nicht mehr lustig.

"Was habt ihr heute bloss zu Mittag gegessen?"

"Kichererbsen", kam die Antwort aus der Mitte der Klasse.

"Wegen denen muss man aber nicht dauernd kichern!", regte sich der Erwachsene auf.

"Warum heissen die dann so?", fragte Nakamichi und erhielt tosenden Beifall.

Der Lehrer gab auf.

"Ich sehe schon, ihr seid alle wie auf Drogen. Es hat wohl keinen Sinn mehr." Die Klasse lachte erneut, nur Ran nicht. "Als Hausaufgaben lest ihr euer Buch zu Ende und schreibt darüber einen Aufsatz. Abgabe ist nächsten Dienstag", fuhr der Lehrer fort und verstaute einige lose Blätter in seiner Aktentasche. "Und jetzt verschwindet, der Unterricht ist beendet."

Jetzt war es mucksmäuschenstill im Klassenzimmer, niemand regte sich. Man hätte eine Stecknadel gehört, falls eine zu Boden gefallen wäre.

"Ist das Ihr Ernst?", fragte Sonoko ungläubig und sah den Erwachsenen mit grossen Augen an.

"Ja, das ist es", antwortete er und sah auf. "Mit euch kann man heute nicht arbeiten. Ich habe zwar keine Ahnung warum, aber es ist jetzt nun mal so. Deswegen lasse ich euch heute früher gehen, aber ich erwarte, dass die Hausaufgaben gemacht werden, habt ihr verstanden?"

Immer noch regte sich niemand. "Einen schönen Tag noch!"

Endlich realisierten die Schüler, dass er es ernst meinte, daraufhin packten sie schnell ihre Sachen zusammen und verliessen eilig das Zimmer. Shinichi jedoch liess es langsamer angehen, ebenso Ran. Die beiden gingen erst, als das Getrappel ihrer Mitschüler bereits verklungen war.

"Was für ein Schultag!", stöhnte Ran drei Minuten später, als sie auf dem Nachhauseweg waren. "Was sich unsere Klasse geleistet hat, ist wirklich kaum zu glauben."

"So sind sie eben", lachte Shinichi und grinste wie ein Schnitzel. "Die kann man nicht ändern."

"Da hast du Recht", seufzte Ran. "Na ja, aber dafür haben wir jetzt genug Zeit, um die Hausaufgaben zu machen", fügte sie hinzu.

"Bei mir oder bei dir?", fragte Shinichi.

"Lieber bei dir, denn Paps spinnt total, wenn er dich nur in meiner Nähe sieht. Du weisst ja, wie er dann drauf ist."

Beide seufzten gleichzeitig.

"Also, ich gehe nach Hause, um die anderen Hausaufgaben zu holen. Aber dann komme ich zu dir, okay?"

"Auch gut", sagte Shinichi und warf ihr einen Blick zu. "Kuscheln wir dann etwas?"

"Erst die Hausaufgaben, mein Lieber."

"Aber dann kuscheln wir."

Ran hob eine Augenbraue.

"Bist du etwa süchtig danach?", fragte sie im Scherz.

Shinichi kam mit seinem Gesicht ganz nahe an Rans heran, sein Blick war ernst.

"Ich bin süchtig nach dir, und ich möchte soviel Zeit wie möglich mit dir verbringen. Ist das etwa falsch?"

Das war ein halbes Liebesgeständnis, und Ran wusste sofort, was die einzig richtige Antwort auf Shinichis Frage war.

"Nein", sagte sie und küsste ihn. "Zu lieben ist nie falsch. Ausserdem ist es ein wunderbares Gefühl."

"Oh ja..."

Dem konnte Shinichi nur zustimmen. Er liebte das Gefühl des Verliebtseins, und er liebte es, in Rans Nähe zu sein. Für ihn gab es nichts Schöneres, und Ran ging es genauso.

"Weisst du was? Ich sag Paps, dass ich heute bei dir übernachte, dann haben wir wenigstens unsere Ruhe", sagte sie plötzlich und hakte sich bei ihrem Freund ein. "Aber schliess dann die Haustür ab, nicht, dass er uns noch stört...", fügte sie hinzu und warf Shinichi einen verheissungsvollen Blick zu.

"Ganz wie Ihr befiehlt, Eure Hoheit!", lachte Shinichi und zog den Schlüssel für sein Eisentor aus der Tasche, obwohl sie noch gar nicht in die Beika-Strasse eingebogen waren. "Aber wird Kogoro es erlauben?"

Ran zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Egal, ich gehe einfach. Den heutigen Tag lasse ich mir nicht von ihm kaputtmachen."

Shinichi lächelte. Seine Angebetete wusste ganz genau, was sie wollte, und auch diese Seite liebte er an ihr.

Glücklich und Händchen haltend legte das Pärchen den restlichen Weg bis zur Villa Kudo zurück, ehe sie sich für eine gute Viertelstunde trennten. Danach aber waren sie wieder zusammen, und für den Rest des Tages blieben sie tatsächlich ungestört.

Owari

21.03.10 11:20 3


	24. 24 Ein gefährliches Spiel

**Ein gefährliches Spiel**

Er machte ein Geräusch wie ein Physiker, der einen Apfel nach oben fallen sah.

Der Anblick war aber auch zu bizarr und zu schrecklich für ihn.

Yukiko, seine geliebte Ehefrau und Mutter seines Sohnes, stand vor ihm und hatte eine Pistole auf ihn gerichtet. Ihr Blick war eiskalt, ihr Mund ein dünner Strich, ihr sonst so hübsches Gesicht vor Wut verzerrt.

"Das willst du doch nicht wirklich tun, oder?", fragte Yusaku mit mehr oder weniger ruhiger Stimme. "Nein, du wirst mich nicht umbringen, dafür hast du nicht genug Mut."

"Glaubst du."

Yukiko entsicherte die Pistole und setzte sie direkt an seine Stirn. Eigentlich war sie etwas kleiner als er, doch da er mit Ketten gefesselt auf einem Stuhl sass und sie aufrecht vor ihm stand, hatte sie keinerlei Probleme.

"Das meinst du doch nicht ernst, oder?"

Unsicherheit lag in Yusakus Stimme.

"Oh doch", sagte sie.

Ihr Ehemann biss sich auf die Lippen. Yukiko meinte es tatsächlich ernst. Dabei wusste er gar nicht richtig, warum es überhaupt soweit gekommen war.

Gut, sie hatten Probleme, sie hatten dauernd Streit miteinander und Meinungsverschiedenheiten, die sich auch schon zu handfesten Auseinandersetzungen entwickelt hatten, aber darüber konnte man doch reden! Man musste doch nicht gleich... mit einer Waffe aufeinander losgehen! Yusaku kannte seine Frau nicht mehr.

"Yukiko, du-"

"Sei still."

Ihre Stimme war leise, aber hasserfüllt.

"Bitte, du kannst doch nicht-"

"Halt's Maul!", schrie sie und schlug mit der Pistole nach ihm. "Sag mir nicht, was ich tun oder nicht tun kann!"

"Aber-"

Ihre Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen, sie setzte die Pistole wieder an seine Stirn und Yusaku wagte nicht mehr, etwas zu sagen. Ihm brach der Angstschweiss aus.

Yukiko grinste fies.

"Schmerz kann eine furchtbare Waffe sein, wenn man sie einsetzt, nicht wahr?"

"Yukiko, bitte. Wir können doch über alles reden."

"Nein, können wir nicht. Nicht mehr", knurrte sie wütend. "Jetzt ist es zu spät dafür."

"Aber-"

"Heldenmut kostet Menschenleben", sagte Yukiko dann mit fast schon belustigter Stimme. "Und heute ist es dein Leben."

Yusaku wagte nichts mehr zu sagen, als Yukiko die Mündung der Pistole fester gegen seine Stirn drückte und erbarmungslos lächelte.

"Ich will dein hübsches Gesicht nicht verunstalten, sonst erkennt dich Shinichi ja gar nicht mehr, und das wäre wirklich schade."

Yukiko trat einen Schritt zurück und zielte nun auf Yusakus Herz.

"Hast du noch einen letzten Wunsch?"

"Wenn du mich umbringen willst, von mir aus. Aber bitte verschone Shinichi. Er ist zu jung, um zu sterben."

Yukiko sah aus, als würde sie darüber nachdenken, und ihre nächsten Worte bewiesen es.

"Ich überlege es mir noch. Aber er ist dein Sohn, er sieht aus wie du, also stehen seine Chancen nicht wirklich gut, wenn du verstehst, was ich meine..."

Yusaku riss angstvoll die Augen auf.

"Bitte nicht! Verschone ihn! Er ist auch dein Sohn!"

Seine Frau zuckte nur mit den Schultern, und Yusaku wusste genau, was das hiess. "Ich bitte dich, tu es nicht! Ich flehe dich an!"

Plötzlich war Yukiko ausser sich vor Wut, sie begann zu schreien.

"Du nervst! Fahr zur Hölle und bleib auch dort!"

Dann drückte sie ab.

"Schnitt!"

Laut hallte die Stimme des Regisseurs durch die kleine Lagerhalle und verwandelte die bedrückende und geladene Atmosphäre sofort in eine entspannte und freundliche.

"Wunderbar gespielt, Yukiko, ich bin sehr beeindruckt! Und Sie, Yusaku... Ich weiss gar nicht, was ich sagen soll! So professionell habe ich noch nie einen Laien spielen sehen!"

Der Regisseur konnte sich vor Begeisterung nicht mehr zurückhalten und lobte beide in den höchsten Tönen. Doch nicht nur er überhäufte das berühmte Ehepaar mit Lob, auch Ran war ganz aus dem Häuschen.

"Frau Kudo, das war einfach toll! Wahnsinnig echt gespielt, faszinierend!", schwärmte sie und konnte nicht mehr damit aufhören.

"Vielen Dank!"

Yukiko war sehr geschmeichelt über die Worte des Lobes, dann drehte sie sich zu Yusaku um, der endlich von den Ketten befreit wurde und nun an ihre Seite trat.

"Und Sie auch, Herr Kudo. Ich konnte kaum noch atmen, so spannend war es!", flötete Ran mit ehrfürchtiger Stimme.

Auch Yusaku bedankte sich, allerdings verlegen, während Yukiko sich ausgiebig im Lob gesonnt hatte.

"Dein Crashkurs in der Schauspielkunst hat tatsächlich etwas genützt", sagte sie zu ihrem Mann und grinste. "Das solltest du öfter machen, du solltest öfter vor die Kamera."

"Ja, das hat er, aber nein, ich bin kein Schauspieler", sagte er. "Ich bin Schriftsteller, und dabei möchte ich auch bleiben."

"Egal, es war trotzdem wunderbar!", schwärmte Ran. "Ich hoffe, Sie bekommen die Rolle für den Kurzfilm."

Die Mutter ihres Freundes lachte, doch Yusaku sagte nichts.

"Und wie hat es dir gefallen, Shinichi?", fragte Yukiko daraufhin und wandte sich ihm zu.

Der Angesprochene, der nun seinerseits an Rans Seite getreten war, zuckte nur mit den Schultern und sah ziemlich gelangweilt aus.

"War nur Durchschnitt und viel zu kitschig", gähnte er.

"Ach was, die Leistung war professionell!", regte Ran sich über Shinichis Desinteresse auf. "Du bist doch nur neidisch, weil deine Mutter gesagt hat, dass sie wieder Filme drehen will und es ihr auch gelingen wird."

"Ist gar nicht wahr!", wehrte Shinichi ab. "Mir ist vollkommen egal, was sie macht, Hauptsache, sie nervt mich nicht damit."

Tatsache war, dass Ran es sehr interessant und faszinierend gefunden hatte, ihrer Lieblingsschauspielerin bei der Arbeit zuzusehen, doch Shinichi, der sie dabei begleitet hatte, hatte die ganze Zeit über gegähnt was das Zeug hielt. Im Gegensatz zu seiner Freundin fand er es schon immer langweilig, seiner Mutter bei der Schauspielerei, ganz besonders bei einem Vorsprechen wie heute, zuzuschauen, und wäre an diesem Abend am liebsten zu Hause geblieben. Doch Ran zuliebe begleitete er sie, und das rechnete sie ihm trotz seiner vorherigen Worte hoch an.

Als sie wieder begann, von Yukiko zu schwärmen, nutzte die Schauspielerin das, um sie auf ihre Schmink- und Frisierkünste aufmerksam zu machen.

"Na, wie sehe ich aus?", fragte sie und warf sich schwungvoll ihre langen Haare nach hinten.

Shinichi lachte hohl.

"Wenn ich dein Spiegel wäre, würde ich mich erschrecken", sagte er grinsend und musste sich dann ducken, um nicht von Yukikos Faust getroffen zu werden.

"Frecher Bengel! Du kommst wirklich sehr nach Yusaku, aber das werde ich dir schon noch austreiben, verlass dich drauf!"

"Vergiss es, das schaffst du nie!"

"Yukiko, lass ihn, das hat doch keinen Zweck", versuchte Yusaku sie zu beruhigen, doch er wusste, dass er auf verlorenem Posten kämpfte.

"Du bist viel zu nachgiebig!", regte seine Frau sich auf. "Er tanzt dir auf der Nase herum und macht, was er will! Merkst du das denn nicht?"

Yusaku zog es vor, nicht darauf zu antworten, zog stattdessen seine Frau Gemahlin mit einem Ruck zu sich her und küsste sie. Sofort vergass Yukiko alles um sich herum und konnte gleichzeitig nicht genug von Yusakus Lippen bekommen.

Shinichi drehte sich angewidert weg.

"Bitte, hört auf, sonst wird mir noch schlecht."

Seine Eltern hörten nicht auf ihn, und Ran schüttelte seufzend den Kopf. Es war typisch Shinichi, so was zu sagen, aber etwas dagegen tun konnte sie nicht. Sie wollte es auch nicht, immerhin war ihr Freund nun mal so, und sie hatte sich in diesen Shinichi verliebt, mit all seinen Macken, Fehlern und Ansichten. Ein anderer Shinichi wäre ihr fremd, darum hatte Ran sich geschworen, ihn nie ändern zu wollen, solange sie zusammen waren.

Von der Filmcrew war kaum noch jemand da, und die wenigen, die noch anwesend waren, achteten nicht auf die kleine Familie.

Während Shinichi immer noch demonstrativ in eine andere Richtung blickte, schaute Ran traurig der kleinen Schmuserei der Kudos zu. Wenn ihre Eltern eine solche Leidenschaft und Liebe füreinander an den Tag legen würden, wäre sie restlos glücklich, aber sie wusste selber, dass das nie passieren würde. Es sei denn, ihr Vater änderte sein Verhalten, aber das würde wohl in den nächsten Tausend Jahren nicht der Fall sein.

Shinichi, der ihren neidischen Blick bemerkte, ahnte, woran sie dachte. Er seufzte, legte ihr einen Arm um die Schultern und drückte sie an sich.

"Gib die Hoffnung nicht auf, Ran. Eines Tages kommen sie bestimmt wieder zusammen."

"Ich hoffe, du hast Recht. Denn wenn nicht, dann-"

"Nicht daran denken, denk an was Anderes, Schönes. Dann geht's dir gleich viel besser."

Ran tat, wie ihr geheissen, und erkannte, dass Shinichi wieder einmal Recht behielt. Sofort fühlte sie sich besser.

"Komm, lassen wir sie weiterknutschen und verziehen uns, bevor sie noch-"

"Okay", sagte Ran und unterbrach ihn somit. Sie wollte den Rest des Satzes nicht hören und zog stattdessen ihren Freund eilig mit sich.

Yusaku und Yukiko hatten von Shinichis Worten nichts mitbekommen, sie waren immer noch vollauf mit dem jeweils anderen beschäftigt.

Das erst so gefährliche Spiel war nun ein romantisches, und selbst Shinichis bissige Kommentare hatten die beiden nicht davon abhalten können, ihre Liebe füreinander zu zeigen.

Ihren rotzfrechen und lümmelhaften Sohn in die Schranken weisen konnten sie auch später noch, und darauf freute sich besonders Yukiko schon sehr.

Owari

16.05.10 17:30 6


	25. 25 Sherlock Holmes

**Sherlock Holmes**

"Hör auf rumzuzappeln!", fuhr sie ihn an. "Kannste nich' mal ruhig dasitzen, ohne dassde gleich alle nervös machst?"

Kazuha war sichtlich genervt über Heijis Hyperaktivität, doch Shinichi und Ran fanden das im Gegensatz zu ihrer Freundin ziemlich lustig.

"Lass doch den Kleinen, er hat sich so sehr auf heute Abend gefreut", sagte Shinichi zu ihr und grinste Heiji hinterlistig an. "Aber danach solltest du ihn sofort ins Bettchen bringen, sonst ist er morgen den ganzen Tag mürrisch und zu nichts zu gebrauchen."

"Kudo, hör sofort auf damit!", fauchte Heiji und ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten. "Wennde noch ein Wort sagst, dann-"

"Dann was?", fragte Ran und sah Heiji mit einem bösen Blick an. "Was geschieht dann?"

"Dann geschieht nichts", warf Kazuha ein und sah ihren Freund nun ebenfalls böse an. "Und jetz' beherrsch dich endlich, is' ja voll peinlich. Wir sind schliesslich nich' alleine hier."

"Mann, musste dich schon von 'ner Frau verteidigen lassen, Kudo?", feixte Heiji und kassierte daraufhin von Kazuha und Ran eine saftige Kopfnuss.

"Sag das nochmal!", giftete die Oberschülerin aus Osaka. "Und ich schwör dir, dann passiert was!"

"Schon gut, schon gut", wehrte Heiji ab und lehnte sich entrüstet nach hinten, ehe er sich Shinichi zuwandte, der neben ihm sass.

"Warum biste eigentlich nich' aufgeregt? Du als grösster Sherlock Holmes-Fan, den's gibt, müsste doch ausser sich vor Freude sein."

Shinichi und Ran grinsten sich an.

"Tja, das ist ganz einfach, Heiji", erklärte Ran an seiner Stelle und kicherte. "Shinichi ist nicht zum ersten Mal hier, er weiss, was heute Abend passiert."

"Wie meinste denn das, Ran?", fragte Kazuha verwundert und schaute sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.

"Na, eben so, wie sie es gesagt hat", antwortete Shinichi und richtete den Blick wieder geradeaus. "Ich weiss, was passiert, weil ich schon mal hier war."

"Ach so, na dann..."

"Mensch, wie lang dauert das denn noch?", stöhnte Heiji ungeduldig. "Ich will ihn endlich sehen!"

Ran sah auf ihre Armbanduhr.

"Ein paar Minuten musst du dich noch gedulden."

Jetzt wurde Heiji noch nervöser, er begann sich hektisch umzuschauen.

"Nur die Ruhe, du verpasst schon nichts", versuchte Ran ihn zu bändigen, doch sie schaffte es nicht mal ansatzweise.

"Mann, ich halt's nich' mehr lange aus! Ich bin schon so gespannt auf ihn! Ich will nich' mehr warten."

Shinichi lachte.

"Ich sag dir, wenn du Sherlock Holmes gesehen und erlebt hast, findest du jeden anderen Detektiv aus der Literatur stinklangweilig."

"Vielleicht, vielleicht aber auch nich'."

"Wetten wir?", fragte Shinichi grinsend.

Heiji überlegte kurz.

"Lieber nich'."

"Ach komm schon, sei kein Frosch."

"Nein, Heiji, tu es nicht", warnte Ran ihn sofort. "Ich habe auch mit ihm gewettet, und-"

"Und was?", fragte Kazuha sofort wissbegierig. "Haste die Wette gewonnen?"

Ran lächelte verlegen.

"Nein. Ich habe Shinichi noch am selben Abend angebettelt, dass er mir seine Holmes-Bücher ausleiht, weil ich alles über ihn wissen wollte. Ich habe die Wette verloren, aber es macht mir nichts aus, wenn ich ehrlich bin."

Shinichi grinste.

"Sag ich doch. Und du hast immer gesagt, ich nerve dich, wenn ich dir von den Büchern erzählt habe."

Ran zog eine Schnute.

"Darf ich etwa nicht auch mal meine Meinung ändern?"

Zur Antwort gab Shinichi ihr einen Kuss.

"Dann haste Holmes also auch schon gesehen?", fragte Kazuha verdutzt.

"Na ja, ich bin die Freundin eines Holmes-besessenen Detektivs, von daher war das eigentlich kein Wunder", erklärte Ran, während sie leicht errötete und dann fortfuhr. "Detektive, du verstehst."

Das war für Heiji das Zeichen.

"Ich nehm' die Wette an", sagte er zu seinem besten Freund. "Aber wart's ab, Kudo, ich bin eine harte Nuss. Mich kriegste nich' klein."

Shinichi lächelte siegessicher.

"Wir werden sehen."

"Leute, das Motto dieses Abends lautet 'Seht die Legende in Aktion'. Also sollten wir das auch tun und vor allem geniessen", sagte Ran seufzend und schüttelte den Kopf. "Aber langsam wird es wirklich Zeit", fügte sie hinzu, nachdem sie wieder auf die Uhr gesehen hatte. "Die anderen werden auch schon unruhig."

"Stimmt", sagte Shinichi und liess den Blick über die Menschenmenge schweifen, die um sie herum sass, gebannt nach vorne schaute und es ebenfalls kaum erwarten konnte, den berühmten Detektiven zu sehen.

"Zum Glück haben wir gute Plätze", freute sich Kazuha und rieb sich die Hände. "Hier sind wir genau richtig."

"Das gehört zum Wichtigsten, wenn man hierher kommt", sagte Ran und lächelte Shinichi an. "Nicht wahr? Sonst sehen wir ihn ja nicht gut genug."

Der Angesprochene nickte nur und nahm einen Schluck von seinem Getränk.

Plötzlich wurde es stockdunkel um sie herum, und Heiji bekam sofort vor Aufregung schweissnasse Hände.

"Jetz' geht's los, jetz' geht's los!", freute er sich und wäre am liebsten von seinem Platz aufgesprungen.

"Halt die Klappe, Blödmann!", fauchte Kazuha und packte ihn am Kragen. "Ich will ihn ebenfalls sehen und auch hören, und nich' dauernd dein Geschnatter im Ohr haben!"

"Leute!", zischte Ran nun leicht genervt und lehnte sich zu ihnen hinüber. "Wenn ihr so weitermacht und nur streitet, verpasst ihr noch den ganzen Film!"

Epilog:

Nachdem die beiden Detektive und ihre Freundinnen den Sherlock Holmes-Film mit Robert Downey Jr. in der Hauptrolle gesehen hatten, musste Heiji sich noch während des Abspanns geschlagen geben. Er verstand nun endlich, warum sein bester Freund aus Tokyo den englischen Meisterdetektiven so sehr vergötterte und ihm nacheiferte, er verstand Shinichis Enthusiasmus und Bewunderung für Holmes nun vollkommen.

Kazuha war sehr beeindruckt vom Film und den Leistungen der Schauspieler, ihr Freund Heiji sogar richtiggehend begeistert. Seine Erwartungen wurden nicht enttäuscht, und er konnte es schon jetzt nicht mehr erwarten, den Film auf DVD kaufen zu können.

Shinichi lehnte sich zurück, grinste und war ganz zufrieden mit sich. Er hatte ja schliesslich von Anfang an gesagt, dass es so enden würde.

Als die vier Freunde das Kino kurze Zeit später gemeinsam verliessen, gab es zwei Holmes-Fans mehr auf der Welt.

Owari

21.06.10 0:00 3


	26. 26 Die hohe Kunst des Schreibens

**Die hohe Kunst des Schreibens**

"Und darum", fuhr er ungerührt fort, "darf der liebe Junge heut Nacht noch einmal zeigen, was er wert is'."

Es herrschte Totenstille, während Shinichi seinen besten Freund mit grossen Augen anstarrte.

"Verbesserungsfähig", meinte Yusaku, sein Sohn allerdings schüttelte den Kopf.

"Eine Katastrophe."

"Sei doch nicht so streng, Shinichi, es war sein erster Versuch", sagte der Schriftsteller, nahm einen Schluck von seiner Limonade und streckte sich dann genüsslich.

Seit sie die Gartenwirtschaft eines Cafés betreten und Limonade bestellt hatten, war schon über eine Stunde vergangen. Inzwischen hatten sie schon eine zweite Flasche bestellt, und während Yusaku immer wieder den Blick in die Ferne schweifen liess, kritzelten die beiden Jungdetektive eine Serviette nach der anderen voll. Ihre Wut auf den Schriftsteller, weil er sie von ihren Freundinnen weg und in diese öde Kleinstadt mitgeschleift hatte, war verraucht, sie amüsierten sich sogar prächtig. Die Hitze des Tages war inzwischen erträglich, da ein laues Lüftchen ging und dieses ihnen immer wieder durch die Haare blies.

"Mensch, ich raff' das nich'!"

Heiji seufzte laut und lehnte sich zurück. "Ich versteh echt nich', wie Sie ganze Bücher schreiben können."

"Ach, das ist gar nicht so schwer, wenn man Freude am Schreiben hat", versuchte Yusaku den besten Freund seines Sohnes aufzumuntern. "Ausserdem gibt es einen guten Trick, den ich immer benutze, wenn ich an einer Stelle nicht weiterkomme."

Der Schriftsteller war ganz ausgelassen, als er Heiji vorführte, wie schnell und effizient man dadurch schreiben konnte. "Es ist das Einfachste auf der Welt, siehst du?"

"Ja, aber ob ich das auch so einfach hinkriege...?"

"Versuch es."

Heiji jedoch musste plötzlich einem menschlichen Bedürfnis nachkommen.

"Ich muss mal kurz wohin."

Kaum hatte er diese Worte gesagt, war er auch schon verschwunden.

"Ein komischer Kauz ist das, ein richtig schräger Vogel", sagte der Erwachsene, doch Shinichi erwiderte nichts. Der Detektiv lehnte sich zurück und seufzte, ehe ihm plötzlich eine Frage auf der Zunge brannte.

"Hat Grossvater Shunsaku eigentlich auch so gerne geschrieben wie du?"

Sofort wurde Yusaku ernst und senkte den Blick.

"Nein, das hat er nicht", murmelte er schliesslich. "Er mochte das Schreiben überhaupt nicht, hat also auch nie Tagebuch geführt-"

"Ich führe auch kein Tagebuch, aber das heisst noch lange nicht, dass ich nicht-", warf Shinichi ein, doch Yusaku unterbrach ihn sofort.

"Aber als ich noch ein kleiner Junge war und nicht schlafen konnte, hat er mir immer Gute-Nacht-Geschichten erzählt. Und die waren interessant, da es Geschichten waren, die er jedes Mal frei erfunden hatte. Ich würde also lügen, wenn ich behaupte, dass er keine kreative Seite an sich hatte."

Yusaku verstummte kurz und gönnte sich einen weiteren Schluck Limonade. "Wahrscheinlich war es gar kein Zufall, dass ich den Schriftsteller-Beruf ergriffen habe. Vielleicht war das Schicksal."

"Tja, wer weiss das schon?", seufzte Shinichi und sah nachdenklich auf seine Servietten-Kritzeleien, bevor er von Heiji, der wieder zurück war und ihm von hinten auf die Schulter klopfte, aufgeschreckt wurde.

"Hey, was sollen die langen Gesichter? Is' jemand gestorben?"

"Gestorben wird immer", antwortete Shinichi und verdrängte den Gedanken an seinen ermordeten Grossvater. "Aber du solltest jetzt weiterüben, sonst stirbt noch dein Talent, mich zum Lachen zu bringen."

"Haha, sehr witzig, Kudo", grummelte Heiji und setzte sich beleidigt auf seinen Stuhl. "Also ob du noch nie 'nen Schmarren zusammengereimt hättest."

"Natürlich hab ich das, aber da war ich auch noch jung", gab Shinichi grinsend zurück, und Heiji prustete laut los.

"Das klang gerade so, als ob du dich mit 16 für steinalt hältst", meinte Yusaku und lächelte. "Aber so etwas hat rein gar nichts mit dem Alter zu tun, sondern mit dem Talent. Das Schreiben zum Beispiel-"

"Ja, ja, die hohe Kunst des Schreibens", unterbrach Shinichi ihn und grinste Heiji an. "Nicht alle sind mit dieser Begabung gesegnet, nicht wahr?"

"Du auch nich'."

"Ich habe bei den Aufsätzen in der Schule immer die Bestnote bekommen", sagte Shinichi und grinste wieder.

"Angeber", grummelte Heiji nur.

"Es stimmt, aber."

"Streber!"

"Bin ich nicht!"

"Biste doch!"

Während Shinichi und Heiji sich weiterhin angifteten, schüttelte Yusaku mit geschlossenen Augen den Kopf. Die hohe Kunst des Schreibens war wirklich nicht Jedem gegeben, aber, und das musste der erfolgreiche Schriftsteller zugeben, es war auch ganz gut so. Seiner Frau Yukiko zum Beispiel war dieses Talent nicht in die Wiege gelegt worden, aber dafür war sie eine umso bessere Schauspielerin. Es wäre ja langweilig, wenn alle Menschen nur ein und dasselbe Talent hätten.

Yusaku lächelte beim Gedanken an Yukiko, dann widmete er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder seinem Sohn und dessen bestem Freund.

"Ich denke, es wäre besser, wenn wir zu unseren Frauen zurückkehren. Ich bezahle noch schnell, dann gehen wir, einverstanden?"

"Aber immer!", rief Shinichi. "Ich hab Ran schon vermisst", fügte er leise hinzu.

"Ich auch", sagte Heiji und grinste. "Ich mein' natürlich Kazuha", ergänzte er, als Shinichi ihn böse ansah. "Nur die Ruhe, Kudo, ich will nichts von deiner Freundin."

"Hoffentlich auch, sonst...", knurrte Shinichi und hielt ihm seine Faust vor die Nase.

"Schon kapiert, du brauchst nich' weiterzureden."

"Na los, ihr zwei Streithähne, gehen wir!"

Shinichi warf Heiji noch einen letzten grimmigen Blick zu, dann stand er auf und folgte seinem Vater aus der Gartenwirtschaft. Heiji eilte ihnen hinterher und wollte dann noch einmal auf das Schreiben zu sprechen kommen, doch Shinichi blockte sofort ab; er hatte keine Lust mehr, darüber zu reden. Der Detektiv aus Osaka akzeptierte es, und im Unterbewussten ging es ihm genauso.

Die hohe Kunst des Schreibens war nichts für ihn und würde es auch nie sein. Er überliess es lieber anderen, am besten solchen Menschen, die damit umgehen und auch erfolgreich sein konnten. Menschen wie Shinichis Vater Yusaku Kudo, der, wie Heiji wusste, einer der weltweit führenden Kriminalschriftsteller war. Er war das beste Beispiel dafür.

"Einen Vater wie deinen müsst' man haben", murmelte er trotzdem nicht ganz ohne Neid. "Kannst stolz auf ihn sein."

"Oh, das bin ich", erwiderte Shinichi leise. "Du weisst gar nicht, wie sehr."

"Wieso?", fragte Heiji verwundert und sah seinen besten Freund an. "Hab ich was nich' mitgekriegt?"

"Nein, nein", winkte der Ostjapaner ab. "Es ist etwas Internes, eine Angelegenheit, die nur uns Kudos betrifft, weisst du."

"Dann krieg ich wohl auch keine Antwort, wenn ich nachfrage, oder?"

"Nein."

"Aha."

Shinichi warf ihm einen Blick zu und lächelte dann.

"Na gut, eine Frage darfst du stellen, aber wirklich nur eine."

"Hat es was mit dem Schreiben zu tun?", fragte Heiji sofort und erwartete ein klares Ja. Allerdings...

"Nicht wirklich, nein. Eigentlich überhaupt nicht."

Der Westjapaner sah Shinichi einen Moment lang nachdenklich an, dann zuckte er die Schultern.

"Auch wenn ich nich' so gut im Schreiben bin, so bin ich doch immer noch ein besserer Detektiv als du, Kudo."

Shinichi lachte laut los.

"Träum weiter, Heiji, träum weiter."

"Jungs! Wollt ihr noch lange so trödeln?"

Yusakus Stimme drang an ihre Ohren und lenkte ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf den Schriftsteller. Dieser wartete schon ungeduldig neben einem Taxi und schaute sie fast schon genervt an. "Kommt schon, es wird Zeit."

"Schon gut, wir sind ja schon da."

Während der Rückfahrt war es im Auto ungewöhnlich still, jeder von ihnen beschäftigte sich mit seinen eigenen Gedanken. Shinichi und Yusaku schauten jeweils stumm aus dem Fenster, und Heiji, der zwischen ihnen sass, dachte über das Verhalten seines besten Freundes nach.

Shinichis Aussage, dass er tatsächlich stolz auf seinen Vater war, hatte ihn irgendwie überrascht, aber er wusste nicht, was genau der Grund für diesen Stolz war, selbst nach mehreren Minuten angestrengten Grübelns nicht.

Schlussendlich gab er es auf. Wenn es eine Familiensache war, so wie Shinichi es gesagt hatte, dann würde er als Aussenstehender sowieso nie darauf kommen. Und es würde ihn auch gar nichts angehen.

Seufzend lehnte Heiji sich nach hinten und schloss die Augen. Shinichi warf ihm einen Blick zu und lächelte wieder; er wusste, woran sein Detektivkollege die ganze Zeit über gedacht hatte, doch ihn aufklären, das wollte und tat er nicht. Immerhin ging es dabei um seinen Grossvater Shunsaku Kudo, von dem Heiji wusste, wer er war und wie er zu Shinichi stand.

Aber auf ihn wäre der Westjapaner trotz seines Wissens nie gekommen, und das war nach Shinichis Meinung auch ganz gut so. Er war sogar froh, dass das eigentliche Hauptthema heute, die hohe Kunst des Schreibens, ebenjenes Wissen aus Heijis Kopf verbannt hatte.

Owari

18.07.10 0:05 4


	27. 27 Tränen der Wahrheit

**Tränen der Wahrheit**

"Es sei denn, Sie versuchen mich mit Gewalt daran zu hindern."

Der Arzt winkte ab.

"Das möchte ich doch nicht, aber ich muss trotzdem darauf bestehen, dass meine Patientin Ruhe bekommt. Es befindet sich bereits jemand bei ihr, und einen zweiten Besucher gleichzeitig kann ich ihr beim besten Willen nicht zumuten."

Kogoro war überrascht.

"Es ist schon jemand bei ihr?", fragte er erstaunt. "Wer? Eri?"

"Sie meinen Ihre Frau? Nein, sie ist es nicht."

"Wer dann? Sonoko Suzuki?"

"Nein, auch nicht. Es ist der junge Detektiv Shinichi Kudo, der, wie ich vermute, Ran Moris Freund ist."

"Was, dieser Kerl?", rief Kogoro entrüstet und ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten. "Der kann sich warm anziehen, dieser-"

"Bitte, Herr Mori, beruhigen Sie sich doch!"

Doch Kogoro wollte nicht auf den Mediziner hören, seine Wut auf Shinichi war zu gross. Mit grossen Schritten näherte er sich dem Krankenzimmer seiner Tochter, und der Arzt eilte ihm sofort hinterher.

"Dem werde ich das Fell über die Ohren ziehen, diesem verfl-"

Kurz bevor Kogoro das Zimmer erreichte, konnte der Mediziner ihn aufhalten.

"Ich bitte Sie, Herr Mori, denken Sie an Ihre Tochter."

"Ich denke an nichts anderes", knurrte Kogoro und streckte die Hand nach der Türklinke aus. "Und jetzt werde ich mit dem Burschen mal Tacheles reden."

"Aber bitte nicht bei meiner Patientin. Sie benötigt dringend Ruhe, verstehen Sie doch."

Kogoro brauste auf.

"Wollen Sie mir etwa sagen, dass ich nicht zu meiner eigenen Tochter darf?"

Der Arzt verzweifelte langsam.

"Natürlich nicht, aber-"

Er atmete tief durch, um sich etwas zu beruhigen, und es klappte auch einigermassen. "Hören Sie, Ihre Tochter braucht dringend absolute Ruhe, und das heisst, dass sie wenn möglich auch alleine im Zimmer ist. Eine weitere Person kann bei ihr sein, aber auf keinen Fall eine zweite. Das ist zu viel des Guten, auch wenn es sich bei den beiden Personen um Familienmitglieder oder gute Freunde handelt."

"Ich verstehe", sagte Kogoro und atmete ebenfalls tief durch. "Aber keine Sorge, Doktor, der Junge wird gleich gehen. Dafür sorge ich."

Mit diesen Worten öffnete er die Zimmertür und stapfte wütend und unübersehbar auf Shinichi zu.

Der junge Detektiv allerdings nahm den Vater seiner Freundin gar nicht wahr, er war so sehr in Sorge um Ran, dass er ausser ihr alles um sich herum komplett ausgeblendet hatte.

"Verschwinde, Bursche, und zwar sofort."

Doch Shinichi regte sich nicht, er hatte Kogoro einfach ignoriert. "Hey! Aufwachen!"

Immer noch keine Reaktion.

Kogoro packte den Jungen grob am Kragen und hob ihn hoch. Mit traurigem Blick sah Shinichi den ehemaligen Polizisten an, doch nach wie vor sagte er kein Wort. Der Erwachsene regte diese Apathie fürchterlich auf, doch auf Rücksicht auf seine Tochter hielt er sich mit seiner Lautstärke zurück.

"Ich hoffe, dir ist klar, dass du die Schuld an Rans Unfall trägst. Wenn du nicht gewesen wärst, wäre das alles gar nicht passiert."

_Rückblick_

_Es war ein typischer Samstagnachmittag. Shinichi und Ran waren zu Fuss in Tokyo unterwegs und genossen den schulfreien Tag. Nach einer kleinen Shoppingtour, zu der Ran ihren Freund genötigt hatte, waren sie auf dem Weg zu Shinichi nach Hause, damit sie für den Rest des Tages ungestört waren und tun konnten, was sie wollten. Ran wollte zwar eigentlich die U-Bahn benutzen, doch Shinichi überredete sie, die Sonnenstrahlen noch etwas zu geniessen und zu Fuss zu gehen. Ran lies sich daraufhin breitschlagen, da Shinichi ihre ganzen Einkaufstüten schleppte und sie selbst nur ihre eigene Tasche trug. Die beiden Oberschüler folgten der Hauptrasse in Richtung Beika-Viertel und kamen auf ein Thema zu sprechen, das schon fast so alt war wie ihre Beziehung._

_"Denkst du, Kogoro wird mich endlich an deiner Seite akzeptieren?, fragte Shinichi._

_"Nein, das glaube ich nicht", seufzte Ran leicht traurig. "Es muss wohl erst etwas Schlimmes mit mir passieren, ehe er sich dir gegenüber normal verhält."_

_Rans Worte waren nicht unbegründet._

_Erst neulich gab es einen Riesenstreit zwischen den beiden Männern, was Shinichi endgültig das Gefühl gab, dass er und Kogoro sich nie verstehen würden. Ran glaubte ebenfalls nicht mehr daran, auch wenn sie nach wie vor noch ein winziges Stückchen Hoffnung in ihr trug. Die Hoffnung starb immer zuletzt, pflegte sie zu sagen._

_"Ich freue mich schon sehr auf heute Abend", sagte Ran daraufhin um das Thema zu wechseln und hakte sich bei ihrem Freund ein. "Es wird sicher traumhaft! Ich kann es kaum noch erwarten."_

_"Ich auch nicht", erwiderte Shinichi und lächelte sie an. Doch Ran hatte plötzlich keine Augen mehr für ihn. Ihre Aufmerksamkeit galt einem kleinen, etwa dreijährigen Jungen, der mit seinem Ball spielte und scheinbar überhaupt nicht auf den Verkehr achtete._

_"Der Kleine sollte mal besser aufpassen, wo er hinläuft", sagte Shinichi ernst, und Ran nickte zur Bestätigung._

_"Ja, du hast Recht. Ich hoffe jetzt nur, dass sein Ball nicht auf die Strasse rollt. Wo sind denn die Eltern des Jungen?"_

_Doch Rans Befürchtung wurde wahr; der Ball rollte tatsächlich auf die Strasse und der Junge rannte ihm ohne sich umzuschauen hinterher. Er bemerkte nicht, wie sich ihm ein Kleinlaster mit hoher Geschwindigkeit näherte._

_Ran und Shinichi erkannten sehr schnell, dass der Lenker des Fahrzeuges nicht mehr rechtzeitig bremsen konnte, und wussten, dass sie schnell handeln mussten._

_Während Shinichi sich jedoch erst Rans Einkaufstüten entledigten musste, war sie bereits dem Jungen gefolgt, um ihn zu retten._

_Es war knapp. Zu knapp._

_Ran schaffte es zwar gerade noch, den Jungen aus der Gefahrenzone zu stossen, doch für sie selbst war es zu spät Nur einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde später wurde sie frontal und mit voller Wucht vom Kleinlaster erfasst. Das Fahrzeug schleuderte sie mehrere Meter fort, ehe sie regungslos und blutüberströmt mitten auf der Strasse liegenblieb. Shinichi hatte tatenlos und geschockt zusehen müssen._

_An das, was danach geschah, konnte er sich nur noch teilweise erinnern. Er hatte zwar die Sirenen des nahenden Notarztes gehört und auch gesehen, wie er und dessen Assistent sich sofort um Ran kümmerten, doch wie sie und auch er selbst ins Krankenhaus gefahren wurden, das wusste Shinichi nicht mehr. An die lange Wartezeit vor dem Operationssaal konnte er sich auch nicht mehr erinnern, doch Rans erster Anblick nach ihrem schrecklichen Unfall hatte sich tief in sein Gedächtnis gebrannt. Shinichi wusste nicht mehr, wie einer der Ärzte um seine Aufmerksamkeit bat, doch das, was er dann gesagt hatte, hatte er realisiert._

_Die Ärzte __hatten getan, was sie konnten, und versorgten sie nun so gut es ging, doch trotzdem hatten sie nicht verhindern können, dass die Oberschülerin ins Koma fiel. Von nun an lag es ganz allein an Ran, aus der Bewusstlosigkeit aufzuwachen und den Weg der Besserung einzuschlagen._

_Rückblick Ende_

"Hast du mich gehört, Bursche? _Du_ bist schuld!"

Kogoro schüttelte den jungen Detektiv grob und voller Wut, doch dann liess er ihn los. Kraftlos fiel Shinichi auf den Stuhl zurück und hatte nicht die Energie, dem Erwachsenen zu widersprechen.

"Sie hat dem Jungen das Leben gerettet und dafür fast mit dem eigenen bezahlt", sagte er stattdessen mit tieftrauriger Stimme und griff nach Rans linker Hand.

"Fass sie nicht an!", zischte Kogoro, doch wie schon so oft hörte Shinichi nicht auf ihn.

"Es ist wirklich meine Schuld, dass sie jetzt hier ist", murmelte er immer noch traurig und sah Rans kreideweisses Gesicht an. "Es ist meine Schuld, dass sie verletzt wurde. Und es ist meine Schuld, wenn sie stirbt..."

Shinichi traten Tränen in die Augen und er schlug sich die Hände vors Gesicht.

"Gott, was habe ich nur getan?"

"Du hast sie auf dem Gewissen", sagte Kogoro immer noch voller Wut. "Du hast sie in Lebensgefahr gebracht, und jetzt liegt sie wegen dir im Koma. Die Verantwortung trägst allein du."

Shinichi war verzweifelt.

"Dabei liebe ich Ran doch! Ich würde alles für sie tun! Alles! Ich würde sogar sofort mit ihr tauschen, _wenn ich nur könnte_!"

Shinichi musste eine kurze Pause machen, ehe er mit brüchiger Stimme fortfuhr. "Hätte ich doch nur schneller reagiert, dann wäre das alles nicht passiert. Ich liebe sie doch..."

Kogoro stand stocksteif da, als er den Freund seiner Tochter zum ersten Mal schluchzen hörte. Er wusste zwar, dass Shinichi ein guter Schauspieler war, aber irgendwie wollte er nicht glauben, dass er jetzt ebenfalls nur schauspielerte und nicht seine echten Gefühle zeigte...

Der junge Detektiv währenddessen hatte sich wieder etwas beruhigt.

"Ohne Ran ist mein Leben sinnlos. Wenn sie stirbt, dann... dann werde ich..."

Shinichi sprach nicht weiter, er hoffte aber, dass Kogoro verstand, was er meinte.

"Du liebst sie wirklich", sagte der ehemalige Polizist leise.

Es war keine Frage, sondern vielmehr eine Feststellung.

Shinichi nickte und wollte sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht fahren, doch Kogoro hielt ihn auf. Zum ersten Mal sah er Shinichis Tränen, zum ersten Mal sah er, dass er Ran so sehr liebte, dass es ihm fürchterlich wehtat, sie so zu sehen. Es war ein trauriges, herzzerreissendes Bild, das sich ihm bot.

Kogoro erinnerte sich. Einmal hatte er Shinichi beschuldigt, nur mit Ran zusammen zu sein, weil es ihm nicht um eine ernste und feste Beziehung ging, sondern nur um die schnelle Nummer mit ihr. Er hatte ihm damals die schlimmsten Dinge an den Kopf geworfen, die man sagen konnte, er hatte ihm in jener Situation sogar schon den Tod gewünscht, aber jetzt... Jetzt erkannte Kogoro, dass Shinichi Ran wirklich liebte. Sogar mehr als sein eigenes Leben.

Seine nächsten Worte zeugten zwar vom Verständnis, das er für den Jungen und seine Lage hatte, doch so wirklich wollte er sich nicht mit ihm anfreunden.

"Man soll erst weinen, wenn man den Sarg sieht, stand irgendwo geschrieben. Die geliebte Person zu verlieren ist schmerzlich, aber noch ist nichts verloren, noch lebt Ran. Also reiss dich gefälligst zusammen, Bursche."

Shinichi sah erschrocken hoch. So hatte Kogoro ja noch nie geredet...

"Was?"

"Wie sieht es denn aus, wenn ein junger Bursche und hartgesottener Kerl wie du rumheult und flennt wie ein kleines Mädchen? Ran hat mir immer erzählt, dass du stark wärst, aber wenn ich dich jetzt so ansehe... Jetzt siehst du einfach nur erbärmlich aus."

Shinichi versuchte, seine Tränen zurückzuhalten, doch es gelang ihm nur halbwegs.

Für einen kurzen Moment war er sich sicher gewesen, dass Kogoro ihm gegenüber endlich etwas Verständnis gezeigt hatte, doch jetzt sah er überhaupt nicht mehr danach aus.

Rasch stand Shinichi auf und trat ans Fenster. Die untergehende Sonne war orangerot und beleuchtete sein tränennasses Gesicht, doch dieser Umstand war ihm in diesem Moment egal. Er wischte sich über sein Antlitz, doch kurz daraufhin bahnten sich zwei neue Tränenspuren ihren Weg über Shinichis Wangen.

Kogoro stöhnte leise auf.

"Hör endlich auf zu flennen, das ist ja peinlich."

"Ich nenne so was wahre, aufrichtige Liebe", entgegnete Shinichi nun ziemlich kühl und setzte sogar noch einen drauf. "Wenn Ran tatsächlich sterben sollte, werde ich ihr folgen. Nichts und niemand wird mich dann aufhalten können, bei ihr zu sein, verstehst du? Meine Liebe zu ihr geht über den Tod hinaus, ich ertrage es nicht, in einer Welt ohne Ran zu leben. Neben dir wissen das nur meine Eltern und Ran selber."

"Sie weiss es?", fragte Kogoro überrascht, und Shinichi nickte.

"Ja."

"Aber... du kannst dich nicht selber umbringen, das darfst du nicht."

"Warum nicht?"

"Ran wäre damit nicht einverstanden, nie und nimmer wäre sie das. Deine Eltern auch nicht, und ... wir... Das würden wir nicht zulassen."

Plötzlich bestand zwischen den beiden Männern ein seltenes und ungewohntes Verständnis für die Situation des jeweils anderen. Ganz besonders Kogoro verstand nun endlich Shinichis Lage, auch wenn er es ganz und gar nicht guthiess, wie dessen Plan B aussah. Er atmete tief durch.

"Ich warte draussen, wenn etwas ist", sagte er daraufhin, um Shinichi zu symbolisieren, dass er dieses Thema später nochmal ansprechen wollte. Dann hatte Kogoro das Zimmer auch schon verlassen, und Shinichi war wieder mit der bewusstlosen Ran alleine.

Die Sonne war inzwischen ganz untergegangen, es dämmerte bereits, und bald würde der Tag zu Ende gehen.

Seit Ran den Jungen gerettet hatte und vom Kleinlaster schwer verletzt wurde, waren schon zwei Tage vergangen, doch in dieser Zeit hatte sich ihr Zustand weder gebessert noch verschlechtert. Einerseits war Shinichi darüber froh, andererseits betrübte es ihn auch. Dennoch konnte er im Moment nichts anderes tun, als an Rans Seite zu wachen und zu hoffen, dass sie bald aus dem Koma erwachte.

Shinichi verschwendete noch einen kurzen Gedanken an Kogoro und dessen Vorhaben, mit ihm zu sprechen, doch dann verdrängte er ihn aus den Gedanken und widmete seine volle Aufmerksamkeit seiner verletzten Freundin.

Er musste jetzt Geduld haben und hoffen, hoffen und noch einmal hoffen. Auch schickte Shinichi dauernd Stossgebete zum Himmel, immer mit demselben Inhalt. Seine Geduld und seine Nerven wurden auf eine harte Probe gestellt, und er wusste, dass er durchhalten musste, egal was geschah. Er tat es schliesslich Ran zuliebe, und für sie war ihm alles recht. Er wusste, dass Ran an seiner Stelle genau dasselbe tun würde.

Es vergingen zwei weitere Tage ohne eine Änderung von Rans Zustand, doch nur knappe vierundzwanzig Stunden später wurden Shinichis Gebete endlich erhört. Er wurde aus seiner quälenden Lage befreit, und die erste Person, die seine Freudentränen erblickte, war Ran.

Owari

15.08.10 0:00 7


	28. 28 Ratespielchen

**Ratespielchen**

"Der eine oder der andere würde ihm Glauben schenken, wenn er ihn anspräche, und ihm helfen."

"Bist du dir da sicher?", fragte Shinichi, nicht ganz ohne Zweifel.

"Ja, ziemlich", antwortete sein Gegenüber.

"Warum?"

Darauf wusste Yusaku keine Antwort. Sein erst harmloses Rätselraten entwickelte sich in eine unangenehme Richtung, die er sehr schnell wieder ändern wollte. Und das tat er auch, indem er ganz einfach das Spielchen beendete und das Thema wechselte.

"Was gibt's eigentlich Neues von Ran?"

"Nichts, was dich etwas angehen würde", entgegnete Shinichi leicht sauer, weil sein Vater ausgerechnet dieses Thema angeschnitten hatte. "Kannst du nicht zum eigentlichen Thema zurückkommen?"

Yusaku seufzte, dann gab er sich widerwillig geschlagen.

"Weisst du denn noch ein Ratespiel?"

"Bin ich dein Sohn, oder bin ich dein Sohn?"

"Dann schiess los", sagte Yusaku, lehnte sich zurück und genehmigte sich einen Schluck Tee, während Shinichi fies zu grinsen begann.

"Was ist der Unterschied zwischen einem Kopfsalat und einer Wurst?"

Yusaku starrte Shinichi sprachlos an.

"Was soll denn diese Frage?"

"Du wolltest ein Ratespiel, also bekommst du auch eins. Also?"

"Ich..." Yusaku überlegte. Er wusste, dass es eine logische Antwort auf diese Frage gab, trotzdem wollte sie ihm nicht einfallen. Er konnte also nur fragen. "Keine Ahnung. Was ist der Unterschied?"

Shinichi verzog seine Lippen zu einem spöttischen Lächeln.

"Mann, dich kann man nicht mal zum Einkaufen schicken", sagte er dann, bevor er laut loslachte. Sein Vater hingegen grummelte.

"Echt witzig, aber das war ja klar. Hast du noch eins?"

"Logisch. Warum kann das Pferd nicht fliegen?"

"Weil es ein Säugetier ist und weder Federn noch einen mit Luft gefüllten Sack im Körper hat?"

"Nö."

"Wie lautet die Antwort?"

"Ganz einfach: Weil es sonst Pfluft heissen müsste."

Shinichis Gelächter wurde daraufhin lauter, doch Yusaku ging nicht darauf ein.

"Nächstes."

"Was bedeutet WWW?"

"World Wide Web natürlich", kam es von Yusaku wie aus einer Pistole geschossen.

"Falsch!", rief Shinichi und setzte sich lachend auf. "Es heisst WurstWeitWurf!"

"Wie alt bist du eigentlich, Junge?", fragte Yusaku und schüttelte seufzend den Kopf.

"Viertel vor Siebzehn", antwortete Shinichi und kugelte sich so sehr vor Lachen, dass er vom Sofa auf den Boden plumpste. Er hatte schon Bauchweh. Yusaku währenddessen wagte noch einen einzigen Versuch.

"Noch eine letzte Frage?"

"Das war rhetorisch, oder?", giggelte Shinichi, der zu Beginn gar nicht erwartet hatte, dass der Abend alleine mit seinem Vater so lustig werden könnte.

"Stell sie."

Shinichi hüstelte, verschluckte sich dabei und hustete, ehe er die letzte Frage dieses Abends stellen konnte.

"Wenn ein Schizophrener mit Selbstmord droht, kann er dann wegen Geiselnahme verurteilt werden?"

Yusaku sah seinen Sohn nur an.

"Dazu sag ich jetzt nichts", kam es schliesslich von ihm, während Shinichi nicht mehr an sich halten konnte und es aufgab, das Lachen unterdrücken zu wollen. "Du hast gewonnen."

"Tjaja", meinte Shinichi daraufhin und grinste noch immer. "Sei auch du ein Lümmel im Verkehrsgetümmel."

Yusaku zog eine Schnute.

"Hast du nicht noch Hausaufgaben zu erledigen? Vielleicht einen Aufsatz?"

"Ja und nein", gab sein Sohn schliesslich zur Antwort, nachdem er sich endlich etwas erholt hatte.

"Was ja und nein?"

"Hausaufgaben ja, aber nicht einen Aufsatz."

"Dann los, ab mit dir auf dein Zimmer. Und wehe, du kommst wieder runter, bevor du alles erledigt hast."

"Willst du mich etwa kontrollieren?"

"Ich bin dein Vater! Das versteht sich doch von selbst."

"Pah! Das sagst du jetzt einfach nur so..."

"Verschwinde!"

"Bin ja schon weg. Aber störe mich bitte nicht, ich bin nämlich schon gestört genug."

Shinichi grinste, dann ging er.

Eine Minute später sass Yusaku alleine im Wohnzimmer und starrte nachdenklich seinen inzwischen kalt gewordenen Tee an. Dieses kleine Ratespielchen mit seinem Sohn war doch interessanter gewesen, als er es sich erst vorgestellt hatte, obwohl er überhaupt nicht mit solchen Fragen gerechnet hatte. Aber lustig war es trotzdem gewesen...

Zu Shinichis letzter Frage hatte er irgendwo mal einen tollen Spruch gelesen.

"Früher war ich schizophren.

Heute sind wir okay."

Yusaku schmunzelte. Er passte.

Owari


	29. 29 Die Liebe stirbt nie

**Die Liebe stirbt nie**

"'Ich könnte mir niemanden vorstellen, von dem ich mir lieber die ehelichen Fesseln anlegen lassen würde.'"

Ran war überrascht, sie schaute ihren Freund mit grossen Augen an.

"Das hat sie gesagt? Echt jetzt?"

Shinichi begann zu lachen.

"Natürlich nicht, ich hab dich nur veräppelt. Meine Mutter war überglücklich, als mein Vater ihr den Heiratsantrag gemacht hat, also warum sollte sie so etwas total Verblödetes sagen?"

Ran zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Ich weiss nicht. Aber es gibt ja viele Leute, die die Ehe schon von vorneherein als Käfig oder Freiheitsberaubung ansehen."

"Das stimmt. Aber nicht alle denken so."

Ran nickte.

"Ich zum Beispiel", murmelte sie so leise, dass Shinichi sie gerade noch so verstand. Er lächelte, während Ran plötzlich mit hochrotem Kopf begann, in ihrer Tasche zu wühlen.

Shinichi wusste, dass Ran schon immer von einer Hochzeit geträumt hatte, von einem Traum in Weiss, mit dem Menschen an ihrer Seite, den sie über alles liebte. Eine Hochzeit, der Bund fürs Leben mit dem Mann, mit dem sie alt werden wollte...

Auch er lief etwas rot an, was er vor Ran glücklicherweise verbergen konnte.

"Ich mach mich jetzt wieder an die Hausaufgaben, wenn du nichts dagegen hast", sagte Ran und griff nach ihrem Kugelschreiber. "Und du solltest dasselbe tun, wenn wir keine Standpauke vom Lehrer bekommen wollen."

"Ja, ja."

"Ich meine es ernst. Das ist eine Gruppenarbeit, also müssen wir auch zusammen daran arbeiten."

"Ja, ja."

"Shinichi! Wenn das schiefgeht, geb ich dir die Schuld."

"Ja, wem auch sonst?"

Ran regte sich auf, doch ihre Wut verflog innerhalb von Sekunden wieder. Sie konnte Shinichi nicht böse sein, sie brachte es einfach nicht über sich.

Er lächelte, dann kam er ihrer Aufforderung endlich nach und beugte sich über seinen Text, auch wenn er gedanklich immer noch bei ihrem Thema von vorhin war.

Ran war die Richtige für ihn, das war ihm schon lange klar. Mit ihr wollte er sein Leben verbringen, mit ihr wollte er alt werden. Sie wollte er heiraten, mit ihr wollte er eine Familie gründen. Es klang möglicherweise altmodisch, doch das gehörte zu ihm. Das war er. Und Ran ging es genauso wie ihm, sie teilte seine Ansichten, das wusste er, auch wenn sie es nie auch nur im Entferntesten erwähnt hatte.

Es gab die Aussage, dass fast keine Beziehung für immer halten würde. Doch Ran und auch Shinichi waren anderer Meinung, sie hielten dagegen, und selbst wenn es wahr sein sollte: Ihre Beziehung war davon nicht betroffen. Ihre nicht. Egal, wer oder was auch immer kommen würde, ihre Liebe hielt ewig.

Denn ihre Liebe starb nie.

Owari


	30. 30 Verliebt und zugedröhnt

**Verliebt und zugedröhnt**

"Was für ein Zufall, dich hatt' ich hier zu allerletzt erwartet."

Shinichi grummelte, als er den Sprecher entdeckte und erkannte.

"Dir auch einen schönen Tag, Heiji."

Der Westjapaner lachte.

"Was machste hier?", fragte er und betonte jedes einzelne Wort.

"Was ich hier mache?", fragte Shinichi schmollend zurück. "Was ich hier mache? Vielleicht dasselbe wie du? Möglicherweise?"

"Ich bin im Auftrag von Kazuha hier."

"Und ich im Auftrag von Ran."

"Wirklich?"

"Ja, wirklich. Und du bist sicher wegen Kazuha hier und nicht aus eigenem Willen?"

"Ja, wirklich", antwortete auch Heiji und hüstelte. "So wiede es sagst, klingt's gerade so, als hätt' ich kein eigenes Leben oder würd' mich immer nur nach Kazuha richten."

"Ist es nicht so?", fragte Shinichi leicht gehässig zurück.

"Nein! Zumindest nich' immer", fügte Heiji kleinlaut hinzu. Dieses Mal lachte Shinichi.

"Hab ich es mir doch gedacht. Und, bist du schon fündig geworden?"

"Nein, noch nich', ich weiss nich', welchen ich nehmen soll. Wie steht's mit dir? Du biste ja schliesslich schon länger hier."

"Ein paar von denen kenne ich schon, und die, die ich nicht kenne, sprechen mich nicht an", sagte Shinichi und seufzte.

"Natürlich sprechen sie dich nich' an, du biste schliesslich Detektiv. Und das, was wir wollen, wollen unsere Freundinnen nich'. Und umgekehrt."

"Ja, ist so."

"Scheinbar hat sie dich auch gezwungen, nich'?"

Shinichi zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Bei ihm war es in Wahrheit eine verlorene Wette, deren Einsatz er gerade einlöste, aber das brauchte Heiji nicht zu wissen. Noch nicht.

"Also, hast du schon einen gefunden, den du gerne sehen möchtest?"

"Ich habe hier zwei, zwischen denen ich mich nich' entscheiden kann", antwortete Heiji, nachdem er kurzerhand zwei bestimmte Gegenstände in die Hände genommen hatte. Shinichi linste zu ihm hinüber und grinste.

"Die kenne ich, sind ganz lustig. Wobei der eine romantischer ist als der andere."

"Dann nehme ich den, der weniger romantisch is'."

"Damit verärgerst du aber Kazuha..."

"Wieso?", fragte Heiji wahrhaftig interessiert.

"Na eben, weil es derjenige ist, der unromantischer ist!"

"Schon gut, dann nehme ich eben den anderen."

"Wenn ich du wäre, würde ich beide nehmen, so stehst du nämlich auf der sicheren Seite. Bei den Frauen weiss man ja schliesslich nie."

"Wennde meinst", grummelte Heiji und seufzte. "Und welche nimmst du?"

Shinichi grinste erneut, griff sich zwei Verleih-Filme aus der Schnulzensparte und einen aus der Abenteuersparte und zeigte sie seinem Freund.

"Genau dieselben! Und noch einen dritten, damit auch ich wenigstens auf meine Kosten komme!"

Heiji schüttelte nur den Kopf, war aber doch irgendwie beeindruckt über Shinichis Wahl des dritten Films. Denn dieser war zwar durchaus ein Abenteuerfilm, aber gleichzeitig auch eine Romanze. Und was für eine!

"Du bist echt verliebt in Ran, was? Verliebt und zugedröhnt."

"Zugedröhnt?"

"Ja! Sonst hätteste nich' diesen Film gewählt."

"Ran steht auf den Hauptdarsteller, was soll ich denn machen? Ausserdem gehörte e zu einem Wetteinsatz."

"Aha."

Heiji ging nicht weiter darauf ein, sondern machte Anstalten, sich umzudrehen und zur Kasse zu gehen. Shinichi begleitete ihn.

"Zugedröhnt, also echt. Ich nehme keine Drogen."

"Liebe kann auch eine Droge sein, Kumpel."

"In diesem Fall bin ich wohl der grösste Suchthaufen der Welt."

"Sag ich doch! Du biste süchtig nach Ran!"

Shinichi erwiderte daraufhin nichts, denn er wusste, dass es der Wahrheit entsprach. Abstreiten konnte und wollte er gar nicht, von daher stimmte das 'zugedröhnt' sehr wohl.

Owari


	31. 31 Waffe X

**Waffe X**

"Er ist ein Mutant, und er besitzt die übermenschliche Fähigkeit, beschädigtes Gewebe zu regenerieren; er ist damit praktisch unsterblich."

Bamm.

Yusaku und Ran waren geschockt, als sie die Worte hörten. Ganz besonders die junge Oberschülerin. Sie hatte zwar schon von dieser weiterentwickelten Spezies gehört, hatte aber, und das gab Ran ehrlich zu, nie an deren Existenz geglaubt. Sie hielt es für einen Aberglauben, so wie die angebliche Gabe, Dinge nur mit den Gedanken bewegen zu können. Es hatte alles immer sehr nach Science Fiction geklungen, eine Bestätigung dieser aber aus dem Mund eines Wissenschaftlers zu hören, liess ihr heiles Weltbild sehr stark wackeln.

"Shinichi, ein Mutant?"

Verzweifelt und immer noch fassungslos schaute sie zu Yusakus Gesicht hoch, das zwar weiss wie Schnee war, jedoch ungewöhnliche Gefasstheit ausstrahlte. Sie fand das mehr als merkwürdig. Ahnte oder wusste er gar mehr darüber, als er zugeben wollte?

Ihr Blick schweifte zurück zu ihrem Freund. _Ein Mutant...? Er?_

Egal ob weiterentwickeltes Wesen oder doch nur Mensch, Shinichi war in einer verzwickten und selbst für Aussenstehende unangenehmen Lage. Er lag bewusstlos und nur mit Shorts bekleidet auf einem Eisengitter, das über einem mit Wasser gefüllten Tank angebracht war. Seine Arme und Beine waren mit Lederriemen an diesem Gitter fixiert, so dass er weder aufstehen noch sich sonst irgendwie bewegen konnte. Er war gefesselt und hilflos dem ausgesetzt, was die Gruppe von Wissenschaftlern mit ihm vorhatten.

Der junge Körper des Sechzehnjährigen sollte in eine Waffe verwandelt werden. _Er_ sollte in eine solche verwandelt werden. Eine tödliche, unzerstörbare Waffe.

_Waffe X._

Schliesslich brachte Shinichi alle Voraussetzungen mit. Er war jung, schlank, durchtrainiert und in gewissem Masse auch kampferprobt. Beste Bedingungen für die beste Versuchsperson.

"Fangen wir an."

"Nein! Lassen Sie ihn gehen!"

Rans Stimme war nicht mehr verzweifelt, sondern streng und vor allem laut. "Lassen Sie ihn frei! Sofort!"

Eine Reaktion von den Wissenschaftlern gab es nicht, stattdessen hatten sich ihre Blicke auf die Versuchsperson, auch 'Subjekt X' genannt, gerichtet.

"Tun Sie doch etwas!", forderte Ran von Yusaku, doch obwohl dieser wollte, konnte er nicht. Sie beide wurden von zwei Soldaten in Schach gehalten, sie mussten sich deren Willen beugen, um nicht erschossen zu werden.

"Es tut mir leid, Ran."

"Alles auf die Plätze, ich will keine Zeit verlieren!"

Eilig nahmen die Verantwortlichen ihre Plätze an den Geräten ein, dann sprach der Leiter wieder. Wir werden jetzt das Skelett von Waffe X mit Adamantium beschichten. Fangen wir an."

Der mit farbigen Strichen und Kreisen versehene Körper Shinichis wurde runtergelassen, und in dem Moment, in dem Shinichi in das Wasser eingetaucht wurde, erlangte er sein Bewusstsein wieder. Ihm wurde schlagartig klar, wo er sich befand und was ihm bevorstand. Sofort versuchte er sich zu befreien, er zog und zerrte an seinen Fesseln, doch sie gaben keinen Millimeter nach. Hinzu kam, dass das Wasser eiskalt war, und er reflexartig nach Luft schnappte. Ein Glück, dass die Leute ihn nicht ertrinken lassen wollten und ihm eine Art Tauchermundstück zwischen die Zähne geklemmt hatten.

Wenigstens etwas.

"Bereit?"

Die Stimme des führenden Wissenschaftlers drang stumpf an seine Ohren. Er hatte es zwar nicht verstanden, doch trotzdem wusste er, was jetzt kam. Durch das Wasser war sein Blick getrübt, er erkannte nur schemenhaft, was sich über ihm abspielte.

Dann meinte er Yusakus Stimme zu hören.

"Ich bitte Sie, betäuben Sie ihn vorher! Er ist bei Bewusstsein!"

"Schmerz ist ein Grundpfeiler des Lebens. Ausserdem ist es jetzt sowieso zu spät..."

Yusaku riss seine Augen auf, ebenso Ran. Und auch Shinichi. Aus irgendeinem Grund hatte er die Worte so klar und deutlich gehört, als hätte er direkt neben dem Mann gestanden.

Bevor es endgültig losging, war den Verantwortlichen klar, dass Subjekt X entweder in die Wissenschaftsgeschichte eingehen oder eines flammenden Todes sterben würde. Sie hofften, dass sich nicht Letzteres bewahrheiten würde.

Shinichis Puls verdoppelte sich, als er sah, wie mehrere rasend schnell rotierende Nadeln ihm plötzlich gefährlich nahe kamen.

Der Leiter der Operation nickte und gab damit das Okay für den Start.

Die Nadeln bohrten sich in Shinichis Körper, und flüssiges Adamantium wurde in ihn gepumpt. Der Schmerz, den er dabei verspürte, war höllisch.

"Seine Herzfrequenz steigt an. 190. 195."

"Körpertemperatur bei 42 Grad und steigend."

"Herzfrequenz weit über Maximum."

"Blutdruck?"

"260 zu 180 und steigend", antwortete der Gefragte.

"Er kann es schaffen. Er wird es schaffen."

"Sie haben Subjekt X wegen seines bemerkenswerten Durchhaltevermögens ausgewählt. Das war eine gute Idee, denn er ist ein harter Bursche."

Der Leiter lächelte, und während er in aller Ruhe zusah, wurde lebendes Gewebe mit einer Metalllegierung verbunden, um den wirklich ersten bionischen Organismus der Welt zu erschaffen.

Shinichi zuckte und wand sich so gut er konnte, jedoch ohne Erfolg. Weiterhin wurde geschmolzener Stahl ins zuckende Fleisch der Versuchsperson gepumpt, die Schmerzen, die diese Prozedur verursachten, waren überirdisch.

"Werte?", fragte einer der Wissenschaftler einen anderen.

"Der Monitor für den sensorischen Kortex ist überlastet. Es gibt keine Werte."

"Schmerz jenseits des messbaren Bereichs. Und er lebt immer noch. Fantastisch!"

"Subjekt X wird die Verbindungsprozedur überleben, da bin ich mir ganz sicher."

Ran konnte es nicht glauben, sie war völlig fassungslos. Die Leute schienen es zu geniessen, Shinichi Schmerzen zuzufügen. Es war wie Folter, nicht Wissenschaft.

Am liebsten würde der Gefolterte sich seine Seele aus dem Leid schreien, doch er konnte es nicht. Obwohl die Nadeln immer noch in ihm steckten, liess der Schmerz kurze Zeit später plötzlich nach, und dann wurde es schwarz um ihn.

"Er hat keinen Herzschlag mehr!"

Im Labor wurde es ganz still, als sich alle Blicke auf die Versuchsperson im Tank richteten.

Der Monitor des EKGs zeigte eine durchgehende rote Linie, doch niemand interessierte sich für diese Anzeige. Niemand, ausser Yusaku.

"Komm schon, Junge. Komm zurück. Du kannst es schaffen."

Ran war völlig aufgelöst und kauerte weinend am Boden, während die Wissenschaftler nur dastanden und auf den Tank starrten.

Plötzlich zeigte der Monitor wieder Aktivität an, erst nur wenig, dann immer mehr.

"Herzfrequenz steigt wieder an."

"Wir haben es geschafft!"

Yusaku atmete tief durch, und Ran, die alles mitbekommen hatte, stand ungläubig wieder auf.

"Er lebt?", fragte sie zögernd.

"Er lebt", bestätigte Yusaku und lächelte erleichtert.

"Was machen wir jetzt mit ihm?", fragte einer der Anwesenden den Leiter.

"Seine DNA haben wir, falls irgendetwas schiefgeht", antwortete dieser. "Wir löschen sein Gedächtnis."

Shinichi öffnete die Augen und begann, sich durch starkes Schütteln von den Nadeln zu befreien.

"Ich glaube, er hat Sie gehört. Und er ist ziemlich wütend."

"Wieso?"

"Schauen Sie doch!"

Nun starrten ausnahmslos alle auf Shinichi, und niemand hatte mit dem gerechnet, was sie zu sehen bekamen. Für Ran war es etwas, was jenseits ihrer Vorstellungskraft lag.

Krallenähnlichen Fortsätze ragten jeweils aus seinen Händen. Die ungefähr dreissig Zentimeter langen, leicht gebogenen und mit silbrig glänzendem Adamantium-Stahl überzogenen Krallen schienen scharf wie Klingen zu sein.

"Was ist das?", fragte Ran perplex Shinichis Vater und stellte so die Frage, die den Wissenschaftlern ebenfalls auf der Zunge brannte. Doch Yusaku antwortete nicht, obwohl er es auch gesehen hatte.

"Oh mein Gott", murmelte er nur, und Ran war klar, dass Shinichi es nicht überlebt hätte, wenn er nicht doch eine Laune der Natur gewesen wäre... ein Mutant.

Wider Erwarten konnte sie sich nun schnell mit dem Gedanken anfreunden.

"Er hat zwar Klauen, aber er ist immer noch ein menschliches Wesen-"

"Ein Mutant ist aber kein Mensch, Kleine", widersprach einer der Wissenschaftler und fixierte sie durch seine Brille hindurch.

"Ich finde, wir sollten Gewehre holen und die Bestie abknallen, bevor sie uns tötet", warf einer der Soldaten seine Meinung in die Runde. "Er sieht wie ein tollwütiges Tier aus."

"Ich fürchte, dafür ist es zu spät..."

"Wieso?"

Mit einem beinahe ohrenbetäubenden Brüllen schoss Shinichi, der sich endlich von seinen Fesseln hatte befreien können, aus dem Wasser und jagte ihnen allen einen gehörigen Schrecken ein. Sofort wurde auf ihn geschossen, er wurde an der Stirn getroffen, doch die Kugel verletzte ihn nicht. Kurz blitzte etwas Silbriges auf, dann war die Wunde auch schon wieder verheilt.

Ran erhaschte einen Blick auf ihren Freund, der scheinbar nicht mehr er selbst war. In seinen vor Hass funkelnden Augen war noch immer der Schmerz zu sehen, den er durchleiden musste, sein ganzer Körper und die Muskeln waren bis zum Zerreissen angespannt, seine Adern an Hals und Armen traten deutlich hervor. Es war ein für sie schrecklicher Anblick, zeigte er doch schliesslich nicht mehr den Jungen, den sie kannte und liebte.

Nun sprang Shinichi endgültig aus dem Wasser, was dem Leiter überhaupt nicht gefiel.

"Tore zu!"

Er liess sich davon nicht in geringster Weise aufhalten. Shinichi hatte blinde Wut in sich, und doch konnte er noch einen klaren Gedanken fassen.

_Flucht._

'Sie haben mich gequält, mir den Verstand geraubt. Ich muss weg, muss weg von hier... jetzt.'

Er hatte nun die Wahl zwischen drei Möglichkeiten. Erstens: Er kämpfte sich ohne zu töten den Weg nach draussen frei. Zweitens: Er ging wortwörtlich durch die Wand; mit seinen Adamantium-Klauen würde er leichtes Spiel haben, das wusste er, obwohl er nicht wusste woher, und sprang den Wasserfall hinunter. Oder drittens... Er tötete alle seine Peiniger und spazierte in aller Seelenruhe hinaus... Shinichi entschied sich für die zweite Möglichkeit, attackierte die Wand, trat ins grelle Sonnenlicht hinaus, zögerte kurz - und sprang.

Er bekam nicht mit, wie er in das Wasser eintauchte. Stattdessen schrak er schweissgebadet und schreiend aus dem Traum. Shinichi benötigte ein paar Augenblicke, ehe ihm bewusst wurde, wo er war und dass er sich in Sicherheit befand.

"Oh Gott."

Er vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen und atmete tief durch, dann stach ihm etwas Merkwürdiges ins Auge.

Sein Bettlaken war zerfetzt.

Links und rechts von ihm befanden sich jeweils drei Risse im Laken. Nein, es waren keine Risse, sondern Schnitte. Hatte er etwa schlafgewandelt, ein Messer aus der Küche geholt und sein Laken regelrecht zerfetzt? Oder hatten die insgesamt sechs Schnitte einen anderen Ursprung?

Dann erinnerte Shinichi sich wieder an seinen Traum und betrachtete seine Hände, die er zu Fäusten geballt hatte. Zweimal drei...Konnte es etwa sein, dass...?

Schnell schüttelte er den Kopf.

Nein, sowas war doch unmöglich. Nur weil er es geträumt hatte, hiess das noch lange nicht, dass... Vielleicht aber doch, immerhin wäre es ja nicht das erste Mal...

Wie ein Blitzeinschlag fiel ihm etwas ein. Der Oberschüler sprang aus dem Bett und eilte barfuss in die Bibliothek, wo er zielgerichtet ein Fotoalbum aus dem Regal zog und es aufschlug. Er fand schnell, wonach er gesucht hatte, aber irgendwie gefiel es ihm überhaupt nicht.

Das gesuchte Foto zeigte ihn als Baby, es wurde kurz nach seiner Geburt gemacht. Shinichis Augenmerk richtete sich schnell auf seine kleinen Hände. Jeweils zwischen dem Zeigefinger, dem Mittelfinger und dem Ringfinger waren drei feine dunkle, kurze strichartige Kratzer zu sehen. Shinichi musterte seine Hände, wo er aber nichts dergleichen entdecken konnte. War es wirklich nur ein Traum gewesen?

Das Foto, das plötzlich zu Boden flatterte, zeugte jedoch vom Gegenteil. Als Shinichi das Ultraschallbild aufhob, erkannte er sofort, warum es nirgends im Album eingeklebt, sondern irgendwo darin versteckt gewesen war. Die Aufnahme zeigte wieder ihn, im Bauch seiner Mutter, das erkannte er am Datum des Fotos. Während man seine Umrisse mehr oder weniger deutlich sehen konnte, stach etwas ganz Besonderes deutlich hervor; Drei kurze, krallenähnliche Fortsätze ragten aus einer seiner winzigen Hände.

Shinichis Knie begannen zu zittern, während er das Foto anschaute, und er schluckte schwer. Jetzt musste er sich setzen, sonst würde er im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes den Boden küssen. Gut, dass der Bürostuhl da war.

Zehn Minuten später lag er wieder in seinem Bett, doch in seinem Kopf schwirrten so viele Gedanken herum, dass er nicht zur Ruhe kam.

Die Hinweise waren klar und erdrückend, trotzdem konnte und wollte Shinichi es nicht glauben. Im Traum hatte er jeweils drei scharfe Krallen pro Hand. Im Traum. Wieso war dann sein reales Bettlaken total zerfetzt? Die Kratzer, die auf dem Babyfoto zu sehen waren, waren an genau der Stelle, an denen sich die Krallen durch seine Haut bohrten. Ein Ultraschallbild zeigte deutlich seine Krallen. Zufall? Vielleicht. Aber dieses Mal fiel es Shinichi schwer, an Zufälle zu glauben.

Er war anders als die anderen, das wusste er schon lange. Aber war der Grund dafür... tatsächlich Mutation? Konnte er tatsächlich ein Mutant sein? Shinichi seufzte.

Möglich war es, immerhin war der Gedanke daran auch nach dem zweiten Blick gar nicht mal so abwegig.

Wieder fiel ihm siedend heiss etwas ein. Die Verletzungen, die er sich im Laufe seines Lebens zugezogen hatte, verheilten immer verhältnismässig schnell. Eine Narbe blieb nie zurück, selbst wenn die Verletzung noch so gross oder tief gewesen war.

Shinichi seufzte erneut, dann beschloss er kurzerhand, einen kleinen Test zu machen.

Eilig schlüpfte er aus dem Bett, verliess sein Zimmer und ging zur Küche, wo er ein scharfes, spitzes Messer aus der Besteckschublade nahm. Dann biss er die Zähne zusammen, hielt die Luft an - und schnitt sich in die offene Handfläche.

Blut quoll hervor, er spürte einen brennenden Schmerz, und Shinichi verfluchte sich schon für diese Schnapsidee. Jetzt hatte er den Salat. Es würde Wochen dauern, bis er die Hand wieder ohne Probleme und Einschränkungen benutzen konnte. Was für ein Idiot er doch gewesen war-

Doch was war das?

Shinichis Augen wurden immer grösser, als er die frische Schnittwunde betrachtete. Sie hatte aufgehört zu bluten, und er konnte regelrecht zusehen, wie der Schnitt sich wie im Zeitraffer schloss!

Es dauerte nur wenige Sekunden, dann war die Wunde verheilt und nichts deutete darauf hin, dass dort jemals eine solche war. Nicht mal eine Narbe blieb zurück. Und es tat auch nicht mehr weh.

Shinichi liess das Messer fallen, seine Hände zitterten zu stark. An der Wand gelehnt rutschte er fassungslos zu Boden.

Das war doch unmöglich! Oder?

Shinichi schüttelte wild den Kopf.

Nein, nein, nein. Das war unmöglich, das hatte er sich alles nur eingebildet. Genau, das war alles nur ein Traum. Shinichi war sich dessen eigentlich sicher, nur... Was war dann mit dem Projekt Waffe X, von dem er geträumt hatte? Diese Verbindungsprozedur mit dem Adamantium, das für ihn eine sprichwörtliche Folter war?

Das hatte er auch nur geträumt, redete Shinichi sich ein. Ein Traum im Traum, sozusagen. Nur, logisch war das nicht. Im Gegenteil.

Der junge Oberschüler vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. Er begann an seinem Verstand zu zweifeln, er wusste langsam aber sicher nicht mehr, was er denken oder glauben sollte. Mal hatte er eine Lösung für ein Problem gefunden, dann aber kam eine riesige Welle von neuen Problemen auf ihn zu und brach über ihm zusammen.

Shinichi schaute auf die Uhr. Halb drei Uhr nachts. Um diese Zeit war es kein Wunder, dass er keine klaren Gedanken mehr fassen konnte. Er sollte wieder ins Bett, und zwar schnell. Leise stand er mit dem Messer in der Hand auf, legte es zurück in die Schublade und stieg eine Minute später in sein warmes Bett.

Er konnte jedoch nicht mehr schlafen, er lag für den Rest der Nacht wach und dachte nach. Merkwürdig war es auf jeden Fall, und diese eine Sache... seine angebliche Mutation... Dieser musste er nachgehen. Am besten fragte er seinen Vater, vielleicht wusste der etwas darüber. Seine Mutter war nicht mit ihrem Mann nach Japan zurückgekommen, und Ran wusste darüber sowieso nichts. Er konnte also nur Yusaku fragen.

An diesem Morgen aber war es irgendwie anders, das spürte Shinichi sofort. Sein Vater nickte ihm nur zu, als er die Küche betrat, und hielt es nicht für nötig, seinem Sohn zu sagen, dass die Brote gerade erst aus dem Toaster gekommen waren. Shinichi liess sie fallen, bevor er sich ernsthaft die Finger daran verbrannte.

"Stimmt etwas nicht?", fragte Yusaku eine satte halbe Stunde später, nachdem er gefrühstückt hatte wie ein halb verhungerter Landstreicher, während Shinichi im Stehen einzig und allein einen halben Toast verdrückt hatte.

"Die Frage gebe ich zurück."

"Was?"

"Vater, ich muss dich mal etwas fragen."

"Und was?"

"Etwas Wichtiges, was mit mir zu tun hat."

Yusaku sah hoch und erkannte an Shinichis Gesichtsausdruck, dass er es todernst meinte. Er leerte seine Tasse Kaffee, legte die Zeitung beiseite und verschränkte die Arme auf dem Tisch.

"Gut, was liegt dir auf dem Herzen?"

Shinichi seufzte und setzte sich seinem Vater gegenüber an den Tisch.

"Vater, stimmt mit mir irgendwas nicht? Körperlich, meine ich?"

"Wie bitte?"

"Habe ich etwas, was andere nicht haben?"

"Ich verstehe nicht, was du meinst..."

Shinichi schloss seufzend die Augen.

"Gut, dann rede ich eben Klartext. Bin ich ein Mutant?"

Yusaku klappte die Kinnlade herunter.

"Was?", fragte er mit einer Stimme, die davon zeugte, dass er das lieber nicht gehört hätte.

"Bin ich ein Mutant?", wiederholte Shinichi seine Frage.

"Wie kommst du darauf?"

"Es gibt Hinweise... sogar Beweise dafür!"

"Erzähl keinen Quatsch, Shinichi. Du hast wohl zu viele solche Filme gesehen."

"Aber-"

"Ich hatte dich eigentlich für so klug gehalten, dass du Film und Realität unterscheiden kannst. Aber scheinbar habe ich mich geirrt."

Shinichi knurrte.

"Von wegen, ich weiss sehr wohl, was Film und was Realität ist."

"Hast du so was geträumt? Heute Nacht vielleicht?"

"Ja, aber-"

"Na also, damit ist die Sache doch klar!"

"Nein, eben nicht! Ich weiss doch, wann ich träume und wann nicht!", regte Shinichi sich auf. "Aber wenn du mir nicht glaubst, dann beweise ich es dir. Warte kurz."

Yusakus Sohn stürmte aus der Küche, kehrte aber kurz darauf wieder dorthin zurück. Der Schriftsteller sass immer noch am Tisch, er hatte aber leicht an Gesichtsfarbe verloren. Shinichi bemerkte das sofort, und für ihn war das nur ein weiterer Beweis.

"Hier, schau."

Shinichi zeigte ihm das zerfetzte Laken und die beiden Fotografien, das ihn selbst als Ungeborenes und als Baby zeigten. "Das kann kein Zufall sein, das musst du doch selber einsehen. Also, was weisst du darüber?"

Erst gab Yusaku keine Antwort, dann log er, was für Shinichi unüberhörbar war.

"Nichts. Ich weiss nichts darüber."

"Vater! Mach endlich den Mund auf!"

"Ich habe gehofft, dass dieser Tag nie kommt..."

Shinichi war irritiert.

"Was soll das denn heissen?"

In diesem Augenblick klingelte das Telefon, Yusaku eilte sofort zum Gerät und nahm den Anruf entgegen. Eine Minute später verliess er mit einem einfachen "Ich muss los" die Villa. Shinichi blieb alleine, völlig irritiert und mit Laken und den Fotos in den Händen zurück.

Das Verhalten seines Vaters konnte er sich nicht erklären. Yusaku wusste definitiv mehr, als er zugeben wollte, das war klar. Sogar im Traum hatte Shinichi es gesehen, immerhin war er bei weitem nicht so überrascht gewesen wie Ran. Was also wusste er?

Diese ganze Sache wurde immer verworrener und auch geheimnisvoller. Sein eigener Vater könnte Licht ins Dunkel bringen, aber aus irgendeinem Grund weigerte er sich. Die Frage war nur: Warum? Warum um alles in der Welt schwieg er?

Shinichi hatte schon immer gewusst, dass er anders als die anderen war. Aber ob er tatsächlich ein... ein _Mutant_ war, egal ob mit oder ohne Krallen, das wusste er nicht.

Zumindest _noch_ nicht...

Owari

... oder doch eher "Fortsetzung folgt..."?

10.07.11 13:31 7


End file.
